The Rise of a Dragon
by Plasnix112
Summary: Natsu was raised by the Azure Dragon Venigon. Smarter Natsu! Adventure ensues! Bonds will be made! Follow Natsu as he takes Fiore by STORM! Rated M for swearing and possible romance. I do not own fairy tail or the characters.
1. Im Found

**_ Chapter 1: I'm Found._**

"WAHHHHHH!"

A crying voice could be heard in the middle of the night, as a small 5 year old, pink haired child continued to weep. All alone, no where to go, and eventually he would not last long in the state he was in. Blood dripped from his face, as he held a hand over his left eye. He continued to wail for what seemed to be a endless night. Just then, the boy felt the ground shaking.

"Huh?"

The boy stopped crying and looked around, his vision blurred from what might have been blood loss, as he tried to focus on the source of what sounded like foot steps. BIG foot steps. The vibrations and sounds were getting closer and closer as the child scrambled to get up.

_"Whats...going on?"_ He thought as he slowly was trying to get up, but with the ground shaking, it was making him lose his balance as he fell face forward on the ground. "Ow! Ugh, that hurts." He moaned as he grabbed his left eye. It was then he realized that the earthquake had ceased. He looked around but he could barely see, his vision was blurred, it was dark, and to top it all off, he felt like he was about to faint.

Just when he was about to close his eye and pass out, he heard what sounded like a mighty voice from a god right behind him.

**"****_Well, what have we here?"_**

The boy jumped at the sound as he spun around. And what was in front of him was...something big? "Huh?" Was all the boy said as he looked at the large form in front of him. He tried to get a good look as his eye adjusted to the dark. He made out what looked like a large long neck, clawed feet, and 2 tails that seemed to be wrapped around itself. It was then he realized what he was looking at, as his eye grew.

"WOW! I've seen lots of geckos before, but your the BIGGEST I've ever seen! And you even got wings!"

The large "gecko" did not sound pleased as he yelled at the child._**"WHAT?! YOU DARE MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME, THE GREAT AZURE DRAGON, VENIGON?!"**_ The child was confused as he looked at the enraged dragon. Did he say something wrong? It had a tail, and it was on all fours, and had scales covering his body. If it wasn't a large gecko then what else could it be?

"So...not a gecko?"

**"****_NO! How could you compare me to something on that scale!?"_**

"Well I've never heard of a "dragon" before, so I thought maybe you were like a giant winged gecko of some kind."

The dragon just stared at the young human with a look of bewilderment. Sure he has had times where people would run or scream at the sight of him, even call him a monster or something similar, but a GECKO of all things? The human race has gotten strange indeed he thought. But he realized something else, the child wasn't doing any of those things. As a matter of fact he just stood there looking innocently like a lost puppy.

_**"Hmph, you amuse me child. What is your **__**name**__?"_ The boy blinked a few seconds before finally answering.

"Natsu."

_**"Natsu, hm? And what brings you out here to my mountain? I was deep in slumber before I heard what sounded like a dying beast."**_

Natsu then held his eye as a bloody tear came out of his left eye." I was running away...the..village...everyone..it's gone." He began to sob. **_"Hmm, so you are alone I take it? _**Natsu nodded his head as he tried to wipe away his tears.**"Natsu,"** He began, as Natsu looked up at the dragon._**"How would you like to come with me?"**_Natsu looked at the dragon as his face lit up.

"Really?! You mean it!?"

_**"Of course I do. As a matter of fact, I was looking for someone to take as a student."**_

"Student?" Natsu said confused. He suddenly felt like he was at his limit as he began to fall backwards, only to be caught by the large hand of the dragon._**" Rest Natsu. For when you awake, I will begin to teach you a power that is as mighty as I am."**_

After that night, a certain pink haired boy would be reborn as something that would change the fate of all of Fiore.

A Dragon Slayer.

**My first FanFic, hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Lets Start With a Bang!

**_Chapter 2 _**

10 years have passed since Natsu was found by Venigon. He has become a mage of fine caliber, and has earned himself a reputation as the wondering fire wizard "Salamander". We now find our young mage getting off a train in Magnolia. He wore a black jacket with silver trims with a silver checkered pattern on the sleeves, he wore a black zipped up vest under the coat with the same silver trims. White baggy cargo pants, black sandals, finger-less gloves, his signature scarf, and he wore a eye patch with a silver cross on it. He got out looking like he was about to fall over from fatigue. When in reality, his motion sickness was his reason for nearly falling over.

"Ugghh, ok..next time i'm gonna wal-urk!" He felt like puking his guts out, as his face was pale until he managed to walk off of the ramp and finally set foot on the ground. He instantly fell down kissing the ground rejoicing,"OH sweet earth! I will never take another form of transportation as long as I LIVE!" Everyone stared at Natsu with confusion as he got off the train.

"Whats with him?" A passenger asked

"I don't know, maybe he's delirious?"

"He looks a little strange."

Natsu turned around glaring at the people on the train."HEY! It's not like I have a choice! If people didn't build their towns hundreds of miles away, we wouldn't have to ride this damn thing over and over!" He said as he slammed the door shut."Tch, what the heck is their problem? Ah, who cares?" He sighed, and began walking towards the town square.

* * *

"Huh, so this is Magnolia?"He thought as he looked at the town around him."It's not too bad here, compared to the last town." He looked at the fountain, and the children running around, and the merchant trying to trade with another person, and the group of girls saying Salamander-sama in the flesh, the guy drinking himself to-.

"Wait what?" Natsu realized that he overlooked he was being shouted over by a group of girls. Except they were shouting to the wrong person.

"Who the hell is using my alias?" He walked toward the group, pushing each crazy fan-girl out of the way to see who were they calling "Salamander".

"Now now ladies, one at a time. Their is plenty of me to go around." A tall man said, with blue hair and a cape, with a really sly looking grin.

"SALAMANDER, PLEASE SIGN THIS!"

"CAN I SHAKE YOUR HAND?!"

"NO WAY! I'M FIRST IN LINE!"

Natsu made his way to the center, as he saw who this "Salamander" was.

"Hmm? Can I help you boy?" He said with a wink.

"Ok one, never do that again, two, who the hell are you?"

"What are you talking about, can't you see? I'm Salamander!" He struck a pose as all the fan-girls began to squeal.

"Yeeeaaah, I don't think so." Natsu said as he began to leave, only to be jumped by a swarm of angry fan-girls.

"How dare you say that to Salamander-sama?!"

"We'll never forgive you for that! Apologize to Salamander-sama!"

Natsu was being mercilessly beaten, as the girls continued their assault.

"Now girls, I'm sure the kid didn't mean it. Here kid, take this as a gift from me." He handed Natsu his auto-graph.

"Ahh, Salamander-sama is so nice." one girl said.

Natsu just looked at the piece of paper before crumpling it up and throwing it away. Which didn't go unnoticed by the girls as they trounced him again.

"How dare you do that!"

"We won't forgive you!"

"Now girls, I must be off." They all took a break from beating Natsu into the ground as they whined for their celebrity. "I must head back, but i'm throwing a party at my personal yacht tonight, and your all invited!" All the girls screamed in delight as they chased their idol as he flew away with _**Red Carpet**_. Natsu slowly getting up from their ruthless assault grumbled at the way he was treated.

"That Poser, next time I see him i'm gonna kick his ass to the other end of town!" Natsu grumbled as he got up and dusted his jacket off.

"Um,excuse me?" Natsu turned to the voice, and saw a blonde standing right behind him."Now look I don't care if your a girl, if you so much as touch me, I WILL send you flying!" Natsu was not in the mood, he already got done with the beatings, and he was sure as hell wasn't going to fall prey to another one.

"W-w-wait! I'm not gonna do anything! Rather, I wanted thank you for saving me." The blonde didn't seem to be a threat so Natsu regained his composure."So, you fell prey to that stupid ring too huh? I can't believe that guy! Using something like that for getting hoards of woman to follow him!" Natsu said in disgust.

"Oh, so you do know about that, I guess you are smarter than you look."

"You trying to to start something?" Natsu said in a annoyed tone.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean it that way! Um, anyway thanks again, I totally gotta make it up to you. Hungry?" Natsu's stomach growled at the thought of food. He nodded and the two left to eat.

* * *

**_Inside the restaurant_**

"Thanks a ton for the food!"Natsu said as he began to chow down on the food. Lucy was amazed of how much he was eating."And their goes the money I saved up." She sighed as she checked to see how many jewels she had left."So, your Natsu right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Your Lucy right? Nice to meet ya!" He said as he held his hand out. Lucy looked at his hand with a look of disgust, leaving Natsu with a confused look.

"So, what brings you here Natsu?"

"Hmm, well nothing really, just looking around I guess you could say. What about you?."

" Me? Well I was looking for a special kind of key that was supposed to be here. Oh, you may not have noticed but i'm a mage!" She said proudly.

"Oh? What kind?" Natsu said as he took another large bite of meat.

"A Celestial spirit mage, I summon spirits with these keys." She held up a key ring that had silver and gold keys. She then explained about what each key was for and how she used them.

"Huh, not bad (Burp)." Natsu patted his stomach with satisfaction after finishing his meal."I really want to get into a guild, but the guild I want to get into is really famous! Ah, maybe I should explain, guilds ar-" "You don't need to bother, I know about guilds." Natsu cut her off as he began to get up and brush the crumbs off his jacket."Well listen, I hope you get into the guild your looking for. Again, thanks for the meal."

"Ah, your welcome!" Lucy said as he was nearly out the door."_He's a a real straightforward guy, but he seems alright."_ Lucy smiled as she got up and paid the bill and left.

* * *

_**Few hours later.**_

"(Yawn) I really need to go find someplace to sleep soon." Natsu said as he walked down the road. As he was walking by he noticed a boat out in the sea. In the distance it looked like a yacht or a small boat, he than remembered the man from earlier saying he invited all the woman in the square to a party."_Hmm, It's probably just a guess, but why is he heading out to sea?"_ Natsu stood their thinking a bit.

"Sigh, it's probably nothing but you can't be to sure."

* * *

**_On the Ship_**

"You guys aren't part of Fairy Tail!"

"No of course not, I just said that so you would come on my ship."

"Take me back to coast right now!" Lucy demanded. The Salamander had tricked her and began to drug the other woman and said that the ship was a slave trading vessel."Now, just come quit-" Salamander was cut off, as the entire ship came to a halt."What the hell?! Why did we stop?!" He shouted. One of the crew then came down.

"Bora! We gotta problem!"

"You idiot! I thought I told you to not call me that!" Salamander said as he freaked out by the mention of his real name.

"But boss, somehow we're heading back to shore at high speed!" The panicked henchmen said.

"What?! Who's steering the ship?!"

"No one is! Everyone on deck was knocked out cold when I went to go check, then the ship-" The henchmen was cut off when the ship hit land and tossed everyone around. Then suddenly an explosion was heard on the ship and in came Natsu landing right between Bora and lucy. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted, as she rushed to his side.

"You ok?" He asked, Lucy nodded then turned her attention to Bora.

"Natsu! This guy isn't Salamander! He's just some slave trader, he tricked every one to just get them on the ship an-"

"I know." Natsu said with a serious look in his eye.

"Huh? But, How di-"

"Let me clear this up. First of all, "Salamander" was a name given to the mage that used fire magic. Secondly, While it is true he used fire magic, you forgot something vital."

"Oh yeah?! And whats that you damn brat?!" Bora said as he was now pissed at what the kid had done. Natsu then smirked which gave Bora the chills for some reason.

"My flames are azure color." He said as his body burst into blue colored flames which suprised Lucy as well as Bora who backed away at the sight of the kid in front of him who looked like he was on fire, but at the same time he looked ok.

Y-you think just cuz you can set your self on fire im gonna run?! dream on! _**"Red Skull!" **_Bora shot a large skull-like fireball at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy cringed as the fireball headed they're way expecting it to hit them and possibly kill them. She waited...but nothing happened.

"N-no-no way!" Bora shouted as he looked in terror at Natsu. Lucy opened her eyes and looked and nearly gawked at what she was seeing. Natsu was eating the flames!

"Ugh, what the hell did you put in this thing? It tastes nasty!"

"Bora! Th-that kid! I think I recognize him. The black coat, the pink hair, the eye patch. He's gotta be the real one!"

"Huh? You mean YOUR Salamander!" Lucy couldn't believe it. She was standing next to one of the most famous mages in Fiore.

"Y'know.." Natsu began walking towards Bora. "I don't really like people ripping off my name and using it for stuff like this. So as a reward," A blue magic seal with a dragon head on it appeared in front of his hand. he then disappeared and then appeared in front of Bora who was now cowering in fear of the pinkette."I'LL GIVE YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO OBLIVION! **_"Azure Dragon's Fist!"_**Natsu then punched Bora with a blue flaming fist and Bora was sent flying through a building and into the town bell.

"I-incredible! He beat him in one hit!" Lucy said. Natsu then spat on the ground, happy that poser got what he deserved, but no sooner he had done that, he then panicked when he heard what sounded like a ton of people coming in they're direction."Ah, crap! The army!" Natsu panicked as he saw soldiers in the distance closing in." Hey luce! We better get going!" "Huh? W-wai-t!" Lucy didn't have enough time to say anything as he picked her up and started running for their lives.

"H-hey, where are we going?!" Lucy said as she was hanging on to Natsu.

"Anywhere but here!"Natsu said as he smiled

Lucy was wondering how he could smile at something like that but decided to leave those questions for later as they continued down the road with the army behind them.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. So THIS is Fairy Tail

**Thanks for taking your time to come and read my story! Ill try to make each chapter longer, so stick with me!**

**I might make this harem, but we'll see how the story goes!**

* * *

It was now morning. All the citizens in Magnolia were out and about acting as if what transpired last night had never happened. Well, except for the land lord who was very upset about their being a giant hole going through his beloved hotel. He continued cursing the fool who had the nerve to do such a thing. That said fool, happened to be sitting on a bench not to far away as he sat on a bench eating a piece of fried meat on a stick. "Heh, Your lucky I didn't blast that cheap ass building sky high." Natsu said with a menacing grin. That remark got him a smack across the head from a familiar face he met from the day before.

"Don't joke like that! We're lucky nobody saw us last night! We'd be criminals on the run after the stunt you pulled!" Lucy said as she lectured Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow, I was just joking. And secondly, I think we did the right thing last night."

"How do you figure?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"We saved the girls who were about to be abducted, we kicked the bad guy's ass, we got away before anyone saw us, and finally, we did the world a favor and put a nice hole through that terrible looking building there. I mean who wants to stay in something that looks like a prison? Ugh, I get the shivers just looking at it."

"Whats this "we" business!? You did all of that! And that last one didn't sound right!"

"I know, you couldn't have had a better plan!" Nastu said giving her a thumbs up.

"IT WAS NEVER MINE TO BEGIN WITH, AND WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" She yelled at Natsu who started to chuckle.

"Whats so funny?!" Lucy said with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ha,ha, ha, your so funny, I'm glad I went out there when I did." Lucy then made sound of surprise, as she blushed a little at his comment."W-well thank you for that..."

"Mm! Anytime!" Natsu said as he flashed his grin at Lucy."Oh yeah, you said you wanted to get into a guild right? Which one were you referring too?" Lucy then realized she forgot what she was saying back then."Oh yeah, Fairy Tail! I really want to get into that guild! They're like the most famous guild in Fiora!" Natsu then stopped and started thinking._"Fairy Tail? Where have I heard that name before?"_

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she looked confused.

"Huh? Ah, it's nothing!" He said as he smiled. "Well lets go." Natsu said as he began walking.

"Huh? Where to?" Lucy asked.

"Where do you think? Fairy Tail!"

"B-but..." Lucy said as she sounded a little depressed."Whats wrong?" Natsu asked as he stopped and turned towards Lucy.

"The thing is, I'm not really that strong. I mean, Fairy Tail has lots of famous and strong people in it, but i'm not that great with magic. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"BAKA!" Lucy jumped at the surprise of Natsu's sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about?! Your just gonna stop here? You've gotten this far haven't you? Just because your not strong now, doesn't give you a reason to give up! The road to being mage doesn't matter what kind of magic you have, or how strong you are. What matters is whats in here." Natsu put his fist over where his heart is. "As long you have the will to keep going, and you don't quit no matter what, THATS what being a mage is all about!"

Natsu proclaimed, as Lucy stared at him in awe of his speech. Natsu then put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and looked right into her eye. "As long as you believe in yourself, you'll be top notch mage material in no time!" Lucy felt reassured, as she was now filled with hope from Natsu's words.

"Mm, your right. I don't know why I second guessed my self. Thanks Natsu!"

Natsu nodded "Anytime! Now lets go!"

* * *

_**Fairy Tail building...**_

"Woooow, so is the the guild's building huh?" Natsu said as he looked at Fairy Tail. "I was expecting something more..uh..big?" Lucy was already in her lost world, as she began remembering all the the things she read about. "Oh, this is so exciting! I'm finally going to be a member!"

"Hey luce, you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, wait up!" She was right behind Natsu as he reached towards the the big door handle then stopped_ "Wait...is someone fighting in there?"_ Lucy asked Natsu what was wrong and he replied.

"Um, listen," He began."I'm not sure whats going to happen on from this point, but, just think positive thoughts ok?" He nervously chuckled. Lucy had a confused look on her face as to Natsu's words, but decided to just focus on making a good impression. "Ok, 1,2...3!" He opened the large doors. No sooner had he done that, a wooden chair was sent flying in they're direction."Luce! DUCK!" Natsu shouted. Lucy almost had no time as she was inches away from the object.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed, as he then karate chopped the chair in half as both halves went passed Lucy.

"AAHHH! Huh? Was tha-" Lucy then was gawking at the sight before her. It looked like a mass bar fight of some kind. Drinks we're flying, dishes getting broken, tables getting smashed, it was pure chaos.

"OHHHH, YOU CAN'T CALL YOURSELF A MAN IF YOU CAN'T WIN ALL FIGHTS!"

"ILL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!"

"YOUR GOING DOWN, GRAY!"

"HA, YOU IDIOTS DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!"

"HA HA HA! YOUR ALL IDIOTS!"

Natsu and Lucy were shocked as they had they're jaws wide open as they watched the sight before them."W-what the hell is going?" Lucy said as she dodged a barrel heading in her direction. She dove behind the counter to try to take cover from the brawl."This is insane!" Lucy said trying to catch her breath.

"No, actually this is quite normal for us." Lucy turned to see young girl with short white hair and a blue dress in the same position as her. She smiled at Lucy as she introduced herself. "Hi there, My name is Lisanna, I'm the bar maid here. Whats your name?"

"I'm Lucy, and what do you mean this is normal?"

"Oh don't worry, these little things only last for a bit, the master should be coming down in a minute."

"LITTLE!? I ALMOST WAS TAKEN OUT BY A CHAIR, AND..Wait, I forgot about Natsu!" Lucy then peeked over the counter to see if she could spot the pink haired, but he was no where in sight._"Did he leave?! Well I could understand why, but he could have at least took me with_ _him_." Lucy was trying to find a way to escape, but she then heard a booming voice.

_"WILL YOU BRATS CALM DOWN!?" _

Everyone stopped as a giant was now standing in the middle of the people who were fighting.

"_HONESTLY, THEIR I_S no helping you people." He began to shrink until what revealed a short old man with a wooden staff,and a white cape with the fairy tail insignia on the back. "How am I supposed to concentrate on filling out this paper work if you can't even behave yourselves for more then a few minutes." He then showed them a large stack of papers from behind him. "I've been getting so many complaints about you morons that I can't even count! Gray! You did fine on that last job, but you started running around the town naked, and stealing other peoples clothes!"

Elfman! You managed to get the item from that request,but You were scaring the client!

Cana! You stole some of the wine from that rare collection you were supposed to guard! And the list goes on and on and ON!" He said throwing the papers out to the people he named.

"But,"

Everyone was waiting to here the rest of the what the master was going to say."SCREW THEM! We're Fairy Tail! We don't care at how much the council complains, cause whats important is that we get the job done!" He threw the stack of paper in the air as everyone cheered and went back to normal. The master then noticed Lucy and began walking towards her. "Well I've never seen you before, who are you?"

"_Oh boy, he's the master right? Ok, Lucy, it's now or never. Make a good impression!"_ Y-yes you see my name is Lucy Heartphilia, I was looking to join your guild!" She managed to get out, and then bowed.

"Hmm," The master looked deep in thought as Lucy was praying that she would get to be member. But then she felt someone touch her from behind, and looked to see the master groping her butt.

"EEIYA! Pervert!" Lucy then back slapped the master away from her.

"Hehe! Your a feisty one!" The master grinned.

"Geez, can I join or not?!" Lucy said with a annoyed tone.

"Sure why not, we're always looking for members. Lisanna?"

"Ah, sure thing. Ok Lucy, time to get your stamp." Lucy walked over to lisanna as she pulled out the stamp marker.

"What color do you want it, and where?" Lucy thought a bit before answering.

"Pink, and on my hand please." She held out her hand, and lissana stamped the top of it and smiled," Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy looked at the mark and smiled. She had finally had gotten in to the guild of her dreams! She was so happy that she wished Natsu was around to see it. Speaking of which, where did he go?

"Way to go, you did it Lucy!" Lucy heard the voice of Natsu, and everyone looked up to see him sitting casually on the chandelier above them clapping.

"Natsu? You were still here?" Lucy thought he had left because of the brawl earlier.

"Yeah, I was just making sure you were doing ok, you seemed a little a nervous but it looks like everything worked out ok." He smiled.

"Huh, who's that?"

"I've never seen him before, is he a new member?"

"Look, he has pink hair."

Everyone including the master were wondering, as they failed to notice Natsu hanging about during Lucy's becoming of a guild member.

"Hey Pinky, who the hell are you?" A young man who didn't look any older than Natsu with raven black hair and was wearing next to nothing but boxers said, as he narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"Pinky? That's a new one. Oh yeah put on some clothes already you stripper."

"Huh?...Crap! when did I-!" He realized he was half naked and then ran off to find some clothes. Natsu then jumped down which startled a couple people and began walking towards Lucy and the master."Lets see it Luce." Lucy was confused for a second but then realized he was talking about the guild mark and showed him her hand.

"Hehe, looking good Lucy!" He said as flashed his cheesy grin.

"Mm! Thanks for helping me get here."

"What are you talking about? I just showed you the way, you did all the work." Lucy was really happy she had met Natsu when she did. She felt her heart skip a beat when she thought of him.

"Well, guess I better get going." Natsu said as he began walking towards the doors. Lucy then felt her heart sink a little after what he said, it's true that she only knew him for a little while, but he was one of the nicest guys she had ever met."W-wait! Y-your leaving?"

"Yeah, why, did you forget something?" He said as turned his head slightly back showing his eye patch. "N..no it's just tha-"

"I'M BACK!"

The mood suddenly was killed when the half-naked guy who left to find his clothes came bursting in.

"Did that Pinky leave yet?" He said looking around but spotted him. "Ok, what was your name Pinky?"

"It's Natsu, and stop calling me Pinky already!"

"Heh, I'm Gray Fullbuster. I heard on the street that someone using the name "Salamander" was spotted coming in this direction. Thats you right?" He said pointing at him.

"What of it?" Natsu said with a narrowed expression.

"The rumors say that your strong. So, how bout it? Wanna' fight?" Gray said smirking tossing away his shirt.

Natsu just stared at Gray for a few moments before smiling."You sure? I can't promise you'll get off with just a few scratches." Gray's smirk grew as he readied himself."Now, we're talking! I'll show you what a Fairy Tail mage can do!"

Everyone watched as Natsu and Gray were about to start.

* * *

**AAaaaand CUT! So next chapter will be Natsu vs Gray! I'm having a blast writing this, so keep an eye out for my next chapter! I plan on first **

**introducing each female character to Natsu one at a time and after they all have been revealed, I'll decide to weather to make it Harem or not!**

**So untill then keep on reading, and Ill keep on writing!**

**Later! **


	4. Natsu vs Gray

**Hey everyone, whats up! I'm glad I got so many views from all of you! Some of you might be wondering how strong Natsu is in this story, **

**the truth is, Natsu will be stronger, but not in a way you think at first. Yes, he will struggle in some fights, but that just makes it all the more interesting! Don't want your MCs to be TOO powerful, because it just makes it plain boring when you know if they're going to win, so, yeah! That's how this will play out! But, enough said, lets get straight to the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

The atmosphere was tense, as everyone in the guild watched as both Natsu, and Gray were getting ready for they're fight. Gray was smirking in anticipation, as he was waiting for his opponent to begin. Natsu on the other hand, was just standing still with a emotionless expression as he stood there 20 feet away from Gray with his eye narrowed at him. To be honest he looked like he showed little interest in his opponent.

"Wow, they haven't done anything for a few minutes and it feels so tense." Lucy said with a little nervousness in her voice. She knew that Natsu had taken out Bora in one hit at that time, but his opponent wasn't some thug who was over confident, this was a fight between a Fairy Tail wizard and the Salamander, how would this end she wondered.

_"Natsu should do ok, I mean he did rescue me and beat that Bora jerk, but...this is entirely different, they both look like they're really serious. Ok that Gray guy's stripping habit is strange, But..."_She then glanced over at Natsu and felt a little worried._"I can't help but get this feeling..."_

"Lets take this outside." Makarov said.

* * *

_**Outside the guild...**_

"Hey Pinky, you ready!" Gray said getting in a battle stance.

"Sure, but first things first..." Natsu said as then extended his arm forward and opened his hand.**_"Re-quip."_**He said, as a glow of light appeared in his hand, he then reached into the light and pulled out a katana in its sheath, the handle was black with a white crisscross pattern and had no handle guard, it also had a long red string with what looked like a small silver dragon head with curved horns tied to it.

"No way! He's uses the same magic as her!"

"Is this guy the same?!"

Natsu was curious as to what they were talking about. _"Is using __**ex-quip **__that big of a deal?" _Natsu thought as he looked at his sword.

"I didn't know he could do that!" Lucy said in astonishment. This did not go unnoticed by the master as he was curious to what the girl meant.

"What do you mean? Does that boy know some other kind of magic?" He asked Lucy.

"Uh, yeah. He used some sort of fire magic I've never seen before, I thought he only did fire magic because of his nickname, but I guess not."

Makarov **(OK I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna start using they're names!) **was even now more interested. How could someone so young know two kinds of magic, and was he hiding anything else? Only time would tell as everybody watched, eager to see the two mages in action.

"A sword huh? It's fine, I don't need a weapon, I'm confident in my skills alone "Pinky"." Gray taunted as he smirked and then pounded his fist.

"That's good, cause if you hold back it wouldn't be any fun, "Fairy Boy"."

"Heh, your cocky for someone who's about to get they're ass kicked."

"You say that, but we'll see if you can put your money where your arrogant mouth is you stripper!"

Natsu and Gray were constantly throwing and taking each others trash talk, that everyone was wondering if they were going to do anything other than insult each other.

"OK, your going down Pinky!" Gray then made a fist in the palm of his hand and a magic seal showed up right in front of him.

"Hm?" Natsu was curious, as he watched Gray focus his magic power in his hand.

**"****_Ice Make: Lance!"_**Gray then shot out a barrage of lance-like ice projectiles at Natsu. His eye widened as he side-stepped out of the way of the lances, as they all stuck into a wall behind Natsu.

"Ice?" Natsu said looking at the lances behind him.

"Yep, I use **Ice-Make** magic, I can mold pretty much mold or freeze anything I imagine into solid ice!" Gray smiled while he explained to Natsu.

"Anything?" Natsu said with a surprised look on his face.

"Heh, yep! Like this! **"****_Ice-make: Hammer!"_** A giant hammer made of ice then appeared right above Natsu. Lucy shouted at Natsu.

"Natsu, look out!"

"Tch!" Natsu then moved his sword over his back, and then swiped forward as he cut the giant hammer clean in half. Everyone stared at him including Gray and made a noise of surprise.

"No way! He just sliced that hammer clean in half with his sword still sheathed!"

"That guy is putting up a better fight then I thought!"

"It takes a MAN to cut through that hammer!"

All the spectators were amazed, even Gray looked a little surprised.

"Tch, don't get cocky just cuz you stopped my hammer! The real fight begins NOW!" Gray stated, as pounded his fist again.

_**"Ice-Make: Floor!"**_He then touched the floor and it began to freeze, as the the whole floor rapidly turned to ice. Gray figured he couldn't dodge well if the ground was slippery.

"_Hm, he wasn't kidding. He can actually mold, or freeze anything." _Natsu thought as he looked at the now frozen floor.

"Lets see you try to dodge this! **"****_Ice-make:_**_** Knuckle!"**_ The ground glowed below Natsu. He looked down and a bunch of giant ice fists came and struck him and sent him in the air.

Gray was continuing his assault, as he jumped in the air,_**"Ice-make: Grappling Hook!"**_He shot a chain of ice out on to a roof as he got above Natsu.

"I'm not done yet! _**"Ice-Make: Saucer!" **_Natsu watched as a wheel-like object started spinning and shot forward heading straight for him. Everyone watched as it slammed right into Natsu and sent him crashing into the ground which kicked up some smoke.

"Natsu!" Lucy was worried that Gray might have actually hurt him badly.

"Ah Shit, Did I over do it?!" Gray cursed as he thought he might have seriously hurt the guy.

"Geez Gray! You didn't have to go that far!" someone shouted, angered at the ice mage.

"He was just a kid, you could at least have gone easy on him!"

Makarov just stood there with a calm expression, looking at the area that Natsu landed. He then smiled._ "Your still in this, right boy?"_

"No way..Nat-" Lucy and everyone was startled as a large blue shock wave was shot out of the smoke as it headed straight for Gray.

"What the-AAAGH!" Gray unprepared, as the shock wave slammed right into him sending him flying into a building, hard. Everyone was shocked at the sudden spike of magic over where Natsu was. Gray was on one knee panting from the sudden attack.

_"The hell was that!? It friggin' burns!" _Gray cringed as he touched his arm. It felt like somebody just went and took a burning metal pole and pressed it onto his arm. Gray looked up towards the area Natsu had crashed. His eyes were wide open as he looked at Nastu, who appeared to be unscathed.

"You gotta be kidding..!"

"He doesn't have a scratch on him!."

"Whats this kid made out of?!"

Everyone couldn't believe that Natsu was alright. Lucy felt a wave of relief as she saw Natsu in one piece.

"Hey.."

Everyone looked at Natsu to see what he was going to say.

"I finally figured it out.." Natsu had a sinister looking smile, as his eye was glowing red.

"W-what?" Gray said as he felt a cold sweat. Since when did he feel cold? Natsu radiated what looked like a aura of a Dragon behind him, ready to mercilessly destroy all who dared to come near him.

"Your.." His smile grew more wicked looking as he pointed his still sheathed sword at Gray. Everybody was backing away. What was he going to do? Was this the same Natsu? Lucy wondered as she felt scared of her pink haired friend. Everybody was bracing themselves.

Gray felt a little scared, but he would never admit that. He got up and braced himself for whatever Natsu going to do next.

"...NEW NICKNAME!" Natsu shouted. A few moments had gone buy as everyone tried to process what just happened.

"EEEEEEEEEEHhh!?"

"Huh?" Gray was as surprised as everyone else.

"Nickname?"

"Did I hear him right?"

"What is this guy? A comedian, or a monster?"

Natsu ignored their comments as he rested his sword on his shoulder, smiling.

"The entire time I was trying to come up with a good comeback, but I didn't know what to call you until you started using magic. So, I figured, something insulting that went with your magic. So from now on, you are the "Ice Princess"!"

"Y-you mean that you were thinking of THAT, the entire time?" Lucy asked as she stood there flabbergasted at Natsu.

"What's wrong? Don't like it? I thought it pretty clever." Natsu stood their with his hand on his chin thinking.

"Ah, I got it! Snowcone! Wait that sucks, uh...Snow Angel! Wait, uh...The Strip-inator! Hold it, er..."

Gray could feel tick marks on his head as he was bombarded by Natsu's "Nicknames". "SHUT IT YOU JACKASS! I WAS AN IDIOT FOR WORRYING ABOUT YOU!"

"Oh, you were worried? I thought you were leaving yourself open on purpose."

"On purpose!? I thought I seriously hurt you!" Gray shouted annoyed at the fire mage

"Now i'm insulted. I thought we were just warming up." Natsu smirked which pissed off Gray.

"You-! Shut it! And what the hell was that from earlier? My arm feels like it was roasted." He said as showed Natsu his arm. It looked like blue-ish burn marks.

"Ah, THAT. That was an attack from my sword." He said holding it up. "It's pretty simple really. Basically, I build up magic in it, and I swing it in any direction to fire off a shockwave. Depending on how much magic I put into it, determines how much power is in it, here watch." Natsu then held the sword back-handed, and it began glowing. Then after a few moments, He swung upwards, as the shockwave started to fire off at the tip. **"**_**Azure Fang!" **_Natsu shouted, as the shock wave then fired towards Gray, this time faster, but smaller then the last one.

"Hey, watch it!" Gray nearly got hit as he rolled to the side. The Fang then collided with a building behind him, slicing a slant-shaped hole through it. Gray glared at Natsu.

"What the hell you sword-freak! That one nearly sliced me in half!"

"Oh relax, It's not like it would have cut off anything you couldn't have reattached." Natsu said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"COULDN'T HAVE REATTACHED?! YOU BASTARD, IM GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BOR-Urk!" Gray was still feeling the nasty burn from earlier. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't mold anything without both arms.

"Here." Natsu reached into his pocket, and threw a small bag towards Gray."

"And whats that supposed to be?" Gray said slightly annoyed.

"It's a special kind of herb, it'll get rid of the burns in a few days." Natsu said. He then walked over towards Gray, who picked up the bag and stood up.

"I think we'll stop here for now. You probably should take care of that arm first. Thanks for the fight Fullbuster, it was a great match." Natsu extended his hand towards Gray. Gray then took the initiative and shook on it.

"Heh, not bad Pinky, next time I won't go so easy on you." Gray smirked.

"Lookin' forward to it!" Natsu flashed his toothy grin. And from that moment on, a rivalry was born. Everyone cheered for both wizards. Lucy felt very happy that no one was seriously hurt...well, except for Gray's arm, but everyone seemed happy.

"That was a good fight young man." Gray and Natsu turned to see Makarov walking towards them. "I've seen lots of young'ns in my guild fight, but you were pretty good."

"Heheh, I just keep my training in check is all!"

Makarov nodded as he examined the boy."Strong and noble, those things are hard to come by a mage nowadays."

"You flatter me to much, i'm actually probably more crazier then noble." Natsu chuckled as he re-quipped his sword and made it disappear.

"_You can say that again."_ Lucy thought, as she sweat dropped.

"So...Natsu..right? Do you have any plans for the future?" Makarov asked.

"Hmm, not too sure to honest." Natsu said as he was thinking about it for a few moments.

"Then, why not join Fairy Tail?"

"Join...your guild?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yes. You aren't already part of a guild am I right? I think you would like it here. We may not be too flashy, but we are always looking for someone to join our family. So, how about it Natsu?"

Lucy was both excited and filled with joy of Natsu joining the same guild as her. Gray was about as happy (even though he didn't show it)as Lucy. Having another strong rival in the guild sounded like a great idea.

"Hm..."

Natsu was considering his options as he was thinking about what he should do."_Should I join? They seem ok, for a guild anyway. I've been mostly just traveling, not having a clear goal in mind...maybe i'm just hoping to run into "him" again. But..."_ He then looked at all the guild members including Lucy._"...ah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look. And if I don't like it I can just leave."_ Natsu then nodded, having made up his mind.

"Hey old man.."

"Hm?" Makarov was waiting to hear the boy's answer.

"I'll tell you what, I'll hang around for now to get to know your guild a little more. I'll make my choice then, is that ok?"

Makarov found the idea reasonable, he would not force the boy to join if that's what he wanted. " Very well Natsu, for now, consider yourself welcome to Fairy Tail. I look forward to your answer soon."

"Hehe, sure thing!" Natsu smirked.

Lucy was happy now that Natsu was going to be around longer, if only temporary. "Lucy?" She turned to see Natsu a few feet from her which caused her to blush."Wh-w-what is it?" She stuttered. "Lets do our best!" Natsu flashed his grin. Lucy then smiled, ready for whatever the future held for them and Fairy Tail.

"Hai!"

* * *

**_On a train headed for Magnolia..._**

"I wonder how everyone's doing at the guild" A female voice said to herself as she stared out the window.

"Uh, ma'am? We will be reaching Magnolia station in 30 minutes. Please ready your uh...luggage."

"Thank you, I shall be ready when we reach the station."

The sun out the window revealed a young woman with red hair, wearing Heart-Kruz armor. A familiar guild mark could be seen on her arm.

"I'll soon be back...at Fairy Tail."

* * *

**AAAAAAhhhhh...finally we'll be getting somebody else in this story. I think we all know who, but until then I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**P.S. I still wanna keep people guessing how strong Natsu is. He will have a decent fight soon though. You may have already noticed, but Natsu is sort of different in this story. I'll try not to make his character too different, but some aspects I JUST FELT THE NEED TO CHANGE! I may also not include some parts that were in the Main story. **

**Once again, thanks for taking your time to read this, and i'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. First Day

**Just a quick note, the reason this story is progressing a bit faster, is cause i'm trying to get all the girls in the story, then I can Make Natsu SUFF- ,er, I mean, I can get the ball rolling on the Harem. This story will not be following the Main one but their will be similarities. I'm glad your still sticking with me for this. SO ONWARD, TO CHAPTER 5! **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Fairy Tail Building...**_

"So, yeah. I guess I'll be here for a little while, or not, so...nice to meet you all!" Natsu nervously said as he got down from the table after introducing himself to the guild, it has been a day since Natsu became a "temporary" member of fairy tail, so as to see if he was interested in joining or not. Makarov had decided one of the first things Natsu should do is introduce himself to the rest of the guild.

"Alright you brats, I want you all to make Natsu feel welcome in this family. Treat him as you would normally treat each other, and show him how we do things around here. Thats all!" Natsu sat down, feeling relief once he was done introducing himself. Lucy came over to see how he was doing. "Nice job Natsu. I think you made a good impression!" She said smiling.

"Yeah? I felt a little nervous. I don't really like being the center of attention that much." Natsu stated as he had a sigh of relief. He then just sat down near the table. He looked around with his one eye at the activities of the other guild mates. One caught his eye as she made her way towards him.

"Um, Natsu right? I'm Levi, Levi Mcgarden. Master said I should introduce you and Lucy to everyone here."

"Ah, nice to meet you too Levi, we'll be in your hands then!" Natsu grinned. Levi felt a sense of comfort as she felt him make the atmosphere easier to talk in.

"Ok, then lets start wiiiith...Lissana. She's the bar maid here, she''s a really nice person, so go to her if you need help."

"Lissana..., got it!"

"Next up is Elfman. He's a guy who thinks he is the manliest man in fairy tail. He is also the brother of Lissana"

"WRONG, I AM "THE" MANLIEST MAN IN FAIRY TAIL!"

"Rrrright..." Natsu said as he and Lucy sweat dropped at Elfman's response.

" Next is Jet and Droy, they're my teammates, and together we form Team Shadow Gear!

Next is Cana, She's..."

"AHHHhh...hey Pinky, nice to meat ya'. Listen, can ya' hand me that barrel next to you (hic)? " Cana sheepishly said as she started chugging a large barrel of booze.

"...She's...Cana."

"...Got it."

And the rest is , Nab, Bisca, Alzack,Loki,Laki..." She went on till she got everyone currently in the guild. "So, that does it for everyone here, did I forget anyone?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, you gave me enough names to try to remember for one day, hahaha.." Natsu chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, alright then, if you need anything come talk to me!" She said with a smile and then walked off. "she's a nice person." Natsu said as he smiled. "Yeah. I guess everyone here isn't so bad." Lucy agreed as she looked around the guild hall.

"Why Master? He could be in trouble!"

"Your annoying Romeo, your father is a mage of fairy tail, I'm sure he's fine!" Natsu and Lucy looked over to see a a small dark haired kid arguing with the master over something about his father not coming back.

"Are you doubting your father? just go home and wait for him to come back." Makarov said as he took another drink from his mug. Romeo then went and punched and knocked over Makarov from his seat as he ran away screaming" YOU JERK!" He ran out of the guild as everyone stared, then started talking among them selves.

"Ahh,that boy. He doesn't think his father can handle it." This caught Natsu's attention."Hey, Old Man!" Makarov looked over to Natsu after getting back up to his seat. "What was that kid's problem? Did something happen to his dad or something?"

"Ah, that was Romeo. He's the child of one of the members here. Recently he took on a request to exterminate some Vulcans At Mt. Hakabe. But its only been a day and that boy is thinking that his father can't handle himself. " He said taking another sip of his mug. Natsu was quiet for a few moments then got up." Hey Luce! Lets go." He said and started walking towards the entrance. "Huh? Where are we going?" "Oh, nowhere special. Just felt like going on a walk. A _Loooong_ one that is." Lucy then realized what Natsu was going to do.

"Natsu." Natsu stopped and turned the side of his head that had the eye patch towards Makarov.

"I know what your thinking, but Macoe can handle himself."

Natsu then smirked and said,"Why Master, what ever are you talking about? I heard Mt. Hakabe is great this time of year, and if I just so happen to run into that mage you were referring to, I'll tell him you said hi." He then waved and headed out through the door with Lucy. Everyone was smiling a little as they chuckled at Natsu's behavior. Some were saying that he's an interesting guy, while others say he was reckless, but everyone knew that Natsu could take care of himself, he is the "Salamander" after all.

"Oh, Natsu you are strange one indeed." Makarov said as he took another sip from his mug.

* * *

_**Outside...**_

"Hey, kid!" Natsu called out to the young boy who was sitting by himself on the side of the road sobbing.

"What do you want? You want to make fun of me too? I'll have you know my dad is a mage of fairy tail! He'll kick your butts if you make fun of me!"

"Whoa, easy! I'm not gonna do anything to you, actually, I wanna tell you something."

"What?" He said looking up at Natsu. "I'm gonna go get your father and bring him back." He said as smiled.

"W-wha? Really?"

"You bet! So, you just wait here and I'll be back with your father before you know it!" He grinned at Romeo. Romeo felt like he could now trust this guy,whoever he was. He couldn't understand it, but he just felt reassured as Natsu said those words.

"S-sure thing! Thanks Pinky!" Natsu then flinched at those words. "N-no not "Pinky", Natsu, ok?"

"Really? Gray has been telling everyone that you go by Pinky, I thought that was your code name or something." Natsu was stunned at what the child just said. Has Gray been telling everyone that THAT, was what he went by?

"Ah...I see...so that's why..everyone around town was looking at me weird..."

"Na..Natsu?" Lucy called Natsu. She then felt a chill up her spine when Natsu called her name.

"LUCY?"

"Y..yes?"

"When we get back..." He then turned around looking at Lucy with the most sadistic grin she had ever seen, making hey cringe in fear. The fact that his eye was also glowing red wasn't helping.

"IM GOING TO BRING GRAYS COLD, PALE,DEAD, BODY, TO THE UNDERWORLD."

"SH..SHINIGAMI!" Lucy and Romeo screamed, as "Natsu" has left this world has been replaced with "Death Natsu".

* * *

"If I new it was going to be this cold, I would have brought a jacket at least" she Moans" Lucy was inside Horologium, as they were on the slopes of hakabe. Natsu was walking in the blizzard while Lucy, and her spirit, were behind him. They were looking around for any sign of the mage that was last sent there.

"What part of "Mt. Hakabe" did you not understand? IT'S A FREAKING MOUNTAIN, YOU CAN SEE THE SNOW FROM TOWN!" Natsu shouted, which echoed through out the blizzard.

"But I thought that the carriage would take us as far as the last mage had gone.I didn't think we would have to walk,She says."

"_That clock, is by far, the most annoying thing I have had to listen too...Ok, relax Natsu...your just having a rough day is all, you we're walking around town under the assumption that you were some kind of creep..You found out that bastard Gray decided to blab to the public that your nickname was Pinky! Now that I think about it, Salamander was doing me good these past few years. But PINKY?! Their is no way in hell I could pull that off, its like being called a creep, or something worse..oh geez...I just want to find this guy and go to_ sleep. Hey luce, i'm not sure how much longer we can look in this area so we're gonna-" Natsu stopped as he realized Lucy's scent was fading. He spun around and saw nothing, no sign of Lucy...or that annoying talking clock.

_"Damn! Did I lose her?! No_ wait.."Natsu sniffed the air very intently. he then looked up.

"Not good." Natsu narrowed.

* * *

Lucy was waking up, she remembered she was following Natsu, then all off a sudden she saw a giant...ape?" _huh?...where am I? _Lucy slowly got up as she looked around to find out some clue as to where she was.

"GIRL!" Lucy turned around and saw a giant white ape staring at her with lustful eyes.

"GYAHH! A perverted ape!"

"GIRL!" The creature then was about to grab her and do unspeakable things to her, but then suddenly, the ceiling exploded, and in came Natsu.

"Natsu!"

"MAN?"

"Good grief, this is not my day.." Natsu said as he scratched his head. He then looked at the Vulcan.

"MAN!"

" Ah, good, you saved me the trouble of having to look for it." Then he looked at Lucy with a strange look. "Even though your methods are a bit dirty, I guess as long as we find the mage its ok."

"I NEVER WAS LOOKING FOR IT! IT CARRIED ME AWAY WHEN YOU WEREN'T WATCHING, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIRTY METHODS?!" Lucy shouted._  
_

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul!" Natsu said with a thumbs up.

"LIKE I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU IMAGINING!?" Natsu ignored her as he looked at the Vulcan straight in the eye.

"Ok, Vulcan, I'm looking for another man that came through here recently, tell me where he is."

"OH, MAN!" He then made gestures pointing to the large hole in the wall. Natsu looked at the hole and then looked at the Vulcan.

"He's back there right?" He walked to the hole. The Vulcan then snuck up behind Natsu and pushed him out the hole, where he fell down the mountain...at least that was what was supposed to happen, the Vulcan was a few feet behind Natsu. His hair shadowing his eyes, he smirked, and spun around with a glint in his eye, shouting"IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA BE PLAYED A SUCKER, FOR A 3RD TIME, YOU GOTTA ANOTHER THING COMING, YOU DAMN, DIRTY APE! _**"Azure Dragon's Fist!"**_Natsu's hand became engulfed in blue flames, as he slammed it into the Vulcan's gut, sending it flying in to the wall, knocking it out.

"HE KNOCKED IT OUT!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, looks he was useless for inf-huh?" Natsu and Lucy watched as the Vulcan began glowing, then it shrunk. It stopped glowing And both Lucy and Natsu made a noise of surprise. Before them, was a middle-aged looking man.

"No way! HE was that perverted monkey!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hm, I wonder if he fell victim to to the Vulcans Take-Over." Natsu said, as he tried to lay the man down. "Take-Over?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I heard that Vulcans have an ability that lets them take over a hosts body in order to get stronger." Natsu then started slapping the old man trying to wake him up.

"Oi..oi,wake up will you? I need you to answer some questions."

"DO YOU HAVE A HEART!?" Lucy then got out a med kit and was applying first aid, as Natsu sat down watching. A few minutes later the man started to stir, and finally, he slowly opened his eyes."Uhhhh..I'm so pathetic...I only beat 19 of them...and the last one took over me."

"No way! He took on 19 of those things."

"I take it then, that means your Macoe."

"Y..yeah,...how do you know my name?"

"Your kid sent us out here." Natsu then had a serious look as he glared at the man.

"Look, I don't care what you thought you could accomplish by coming here, but that doesn't give you the excuse to just leave your son in order to make him proud! The important thing is for you to stay with him! It doesn't do you any good to get yourself killed trying to make him happy!" Natsu shouted at the man, Lucy looked at Natsu in bewilderment, she never expected him to lose his cool over something like this._"Did something happen to him?"_Lucy thought.

"C'mon I'll carry him, don't wanna get caught on this mountain when it gets dark."

* * *

Romeo was standing, waiting for Natsu and his father to return. He was about to give up and go home when he saw 3 figures coming down the road.

"DAD!" Romeo yelled as he jumped into Macoe's arms.

"Hey Romeo, sorry I worried you, I guess I bit off more than I could chew, heheh."

"I don't care about that anymore! I'm just happy your back!"

they continued to hug each other before Macoe put his son down and smiled as he said,"Listen up Romeo, if any of those kids say that your dad's weak, tell them I bet they're dads couldn't take down 19 Vulcans, on they're own!"

"Yeah!" Romeo said with a smile.

* * *

_**Fairy tail,**_** night...**

"I'm pretty sure gramps said to come back at night for something." Natsu said as he walked towards the entrance. he swung open the doors and before he knew it a chair was sent flying in his direction!"WHOA!" Natsu shout as he karate chopped it in half as it went past him. "_Wow,deja vu."_

He thought but, this time he looked to see a sign hanging above saying, "WELCOME" He then saw everyone there including the master.

"Natsu, welcome! as you can see were having a party for Macoe's safe return. We also wanted to thank you, so tonight enjoy yourself to the fullest! Now...LETS PARTY!" Everyone then began cheering and drinking and having a good time, Natsu just smiled and headed straight towards them.

_"Heh, this place ain't so bad after all!"_

* * *

**OK! NOW, THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! HAREM CANDIDATE NUMBER 2, IS ON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! STAY TUNED, I'LL CYA'LL AROUND!**


	6. Woman are Scarier, Then Swords

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Fairy Tail bulding...**_

It's now morning, everyone in the guild was sleeping off the party from last night. Most of the members were still passed out, except for the Master and Lisanna who had gone back to they're homes, and came back the next morning to find everybody passed out on all over the place.

"Hehe, looks like everyone had a good time!" Lisanna giggled.

"Yeah, they sure look like it." Makarov said as he started walking around people. But he didn't see Natsu anywhere. He then walked up to Gray, who was snoring, while laying on the floor in nothing but his boxers." Hey, Gray! Get up!" He said as he poked Gray with his staff.

"MMMmm...M..Master..?" Gray moaned, as he slowly got up, he had a large headache.

"Where is Natsu? I don't see him any where?"

"Uhhh...Pinky?...Yeah, he should be over there." He said as he raised his finger to a table where him and Cana were passed out. On the table, he could see a stack of mugs right in between them. It looked like Cana had challenged him to one of her drinking matches. Makarov made his way towards Natsu, who was sleeping face down with his arms on the table.

"Heheh,looks like they did a real number on you, boy." Makarov chuckled. He then looked toward Lissana as he was about to say something," Lisanna, I'm going to be attending a meeting with the other guild masters, so Ill be back in a few days." "Ok Master,I'l be sure and tell everybody, you have a good trip!" Makarov then headed out the doors to Magnolia's train station. Lisanna then began cleaning up. A few minutes later, the guild doors suddenly opened and in came Lucy.

As Lucy came in, her eyes widened, as she looked around the guild hall. "Did EVERYONE sleep here?" She asked as Lisanna noticed her.

"Yeah, but that just means the party was lots of fun! They really enjoyed getting to know Natsu." Lisanna said as she looked at the sleeping pink-haired."Cana, challenged him to a drinking match, but I guess Natsu had out did her." She said giggling, as she remembered last night, how Cana kept saying she could keep on going untill she passed out on the table.

"By the way," Lisanna then looked towards Lucy. " how did you and Natsu meet? Is he like a long time friend of yours?" Lucy made a noise of surprise as she tried to remember. "Well, I actually met Natsu here a day before I joined, you see.." She and Lissana sat down at the bar, as Lucy told her about the events with Bora, and how he rescued her." Then after that, we just ran until the army couldn't catch us."

"Ho..sounds kinda romantic, being carried off into the sunset by Natsu." Lisanna teased as Lucy then started turning red. "B-Bu-But I..its nothing like that! He just helped me a lot, he's just a friend!." She was in a mess as she tried to denied it. "_But he's not so bad."_ She thought.

"Oh, well that's good..." Lucy turned to the voice coming from a orange hair-colored boy, wearing a green coat, black pants and glasses as he approached Lucy.

"Ah, Loke, your back." Lisanna said as she came out of the kitchen.

"So, that guy isn't your boyfriend, in that case, how would you like to be with me, beautiful?" Loke said as he got near Lucy.

"Sorry, but I've already got a spirit who's a pervert, I don't need another one." Lucy said as she flat out rejected him.

"W-wait, your a Celestial spirit wizard!?" Loke said stepping back in shock." Ah, i'm sorry! We can't be together, my love! Farewell!" And with that, Loke sped out of the guild not looking back.

"What the heck was up with him?" Lucy said.

"Loke has always been that way around certain people, sometimes he'd just start randomly running from them."

"Huh." Lucy said as she was curious as to why Loke acted that way.

"I don't quite get it either." Gray said as walked over to Lucy and Lisanna.

"Ah, morning Gray, how was the party?"

"It was pretty good, that guy really knows how to make it wild around here, heh." Gray smirked as sat down.

"Yeah, Natsu has that effect on people, I guess." Lucy said as she watched Natsu sleeping on the table.

"Y'know, I should ask him for rema-"

"EVERYONE WAKE UUUP!"

Gray was cut off from Loke who was panting after running. Everyone was slowly getting up from annoyance, as they were trying to figure out who woke them from they're sleep.

"Arg..Loke, what are you shouting for?"

"A MAN needs his sleep."

"Loke, would you stop yelling? I was having a wonderful dream counting flying barrels of booze."

Everyone was getting up, as Gray was asking Loke why he suddenly burst in."Loke, whats the deal? At least wait till my head ach-"

"ERZA IS COMING!"

Everyone was silent for a for few moments then erupted into panic.

"Oh, crap! RUN!" A guild member shouted,and ran and jumped out the nearest window.

"This isn't good!"

"We're screwed!"

"Zzz..." Everyone except Natsu was awake and panicking.

"Um, who's Erza?" Lucy asked, as she was confused as to why every one was acting like it was the end of the world.

"Erza is one of the strongest woman if not THE, strongest women in Fairy Tail." Gray said as he was also running everywhere, looking for his clothes.

"Yeah, everyone in this guild is scared of her and my sister. Except Erza is more strict with everyone."

"Really? She must be some kind of monster if everyone is afraid of her." Lucy said imagining a giant wreaking havoc.

"I..I wonder." Lisanna said sweat dropping at Lucy's image. The Doors then swung open to reveal a young beautiful woman with red hair, with a armored chest plate and gauntlets, a blue skirt and black boots, as she could be seen carrying a massive horn on one arm.

"I'm back." She said as she dropped the horn on the floor.

"E-Erza, what is that?" A guild memeber asked.

" Oh this, it's a trophy from a monster I subdued, the villagers gave it to me as a gift. Why is it a problem?" She said with a stare.

"N..no, not at all."

"Welcome back Erza." Lisanna greeted her, as Erza began walking towards her and Lucy.

"Thank you Lisanna. Is the master or your sister here?"

"Nope, the master left for a meeting, and my sister won't be back till tomorrow."

"I see." Erza said. She then turned to Lucy, which startled her a little.

"You must be the member I heard about from master. I'm Erza Scarlet, please to meet you."

"Uh, Yeah, same here. Im Lucy Heartphilia." She said as she introduced herself.

Erza then looked around , and started getting annoyed as she began shouting.

"GRAY! Put on some clothes!"

" Y-yes!" Gray said, as he continued his search for his pants.

"CANA! NO drinking so much in the morning!"

"EEhhhh? But I can't live without it!" Cana said as she hugged the barrel of booze.

"ELFMAN! The request from last week, you were scaring the client to much!

"B..but, he was saying that strength wasn't what made a man." Elfman said sadly.

LOKE! You were hitting on the mayors daughter again!

NAB! Stop Just looking and pick a request already!

WAKABA! Go smoke outside, your cigarettes are all over the place!" She continued, as she shouted at all the members, Lucy watched as she went from normal, to like a reprimanding queen. . After a while she calmed down.

"You people are hopeless."

(Snore)

"Who was that!?" Erza glared at everyone, as they shook they're heads no, for fear of they're life.

(Snore)

"If no one shows me who that is I'll punish you all." Her glare was enough to get them to reveal the source. Erza looked passed them, as she saw a boy with pink hair, a black jacket, white cargo pants and sandals sleeping peacefully on the table.

"_Who's that?" _Erza thought, she had never seen him before. Was he a new member? No, the master would have said something. She began walking towards Natsu as everyone backed away from the table Natsu was at.

"Oh no, he's so dead."

"Poor kid, I really liked him."

"HEY! Wake up Pinky! Your gonna die!" Gray tried to wake up Natsu but it was in vain, as Erza had already walked up to the table. Erza cleared her throat, as she was about to speak.

"Excuse me."...no response.

"Uh, excuse me!"...still no good. Erza was starting to loose her patience .

"Hey! Wake up!"..Wow, this guy is a sound sleeper.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Erza shouted angrily as she was about to punch him. Everyone was about to stop Erza, but it was to late, for her fist was already headed for Natsu's head.

"HEY! GET UP PINKY!" Gray shouted. Natsu's arm then raised and he grabbed Erza's wrist, stopping the blow. Everyone in the guild had they're jaw hit the floor, as they were gawking at the fact that Natsu had stopped her.

"_What? He stopped me." _Erza's eyes widened to the fact that some random person just went and stopped her, without even so much as looking.

"...Bastard.." Natsu mutterd, he then was slowly turning his head towards Erza. She made a noise of surprise, as the pinkette glared in her direction.

"I'll friggen' slice you in half, you stripping piece of...huh?" Natsu then realized something. Since when did Gray get so...girly? Erza pulled back at once as she pulled her hand away from Natsu and jumped back.

"Who are you?" She said gripping her sword, her eyes narrowed.

Natsu just looked at her, then yawned. He then got up and stretched his arms. He then looked at Erza...then he looked at Gray.

"Who's the Ginger head?"

Everyone's jaw hit the floor for the second time, as they looked at Natsu like that was the dumbest thing he said. Gray didn't know weather to answer,or get the hell the outta here before she started destroying everything.

"Those words are taboo!" Gray shouted.

"Only one person alive has had the guts to say that to Erza." Cana said nervously.

"A MAN who values his life, wouldn't say that!" Elfman said as he cringed in fear.

"Uh, Natsu? Thats one of our S-class mage's..." Lisanna nervously spoke up.

"S-class?...Her?" Natsu said pointing at Erza as if he was confused.

"H..how..dare..you.."

"Huh?"

Natsu made a noise of surprise as he was looking at Erza. For some reason she looked like she had a very angry aura about her. Natsu's eye widened as she then jumped towards him.

"I AM NOT A GINGER HEAD!" Erza shouted. She charged with her sword drawn. "Natsu, look out!" Lucy shouted as the red head was about to take a slash at Natsu.

_**"Re-quip!"**_

He then summoned his sheathed sword, as he barely blocked Erza's strike with it. "_What? He can Re-quip?" _Erza thought which surprised her. _"Holy crap! She's freaking strong!"_ Natsu thought, as he gritted his teeth trying to hold off Erza.

"Tch, don't get cocky, Ginger head!" He then pushed her sword and her back about 20 feet, as she slid back holding her sword tightly.

"No way! He just pushed back Erza!" Gray exclaimed as he and everyone was still shocked.

"_Damn, this guy's stronger then he looks!" _Erza thought as she held her sword up at Natsu.

"Heh, your pretty good. Whats your name? Or do you prefer Ginger head?" Natsu smirked as put his sword over shoulder.

"My name is Erza Scarlett, and what about you, do you have a name to go with that mouth of yours?"

"The name's Natsu, Natsu Dranigon."

"So that's his last name." Lucy said as she remembered she didn't ask for it.

"So, whats the big idea? I was sleeping off a nasty headache, the next thing I know is that I feel the urge to kick ice boy's ass, then when I think it's him, it's some red head about to pond my noggin through the table."

"Your welcome, Pinky." Gray said in an annoyed tone.

"I was merely trying wake you up, but you kept ignoring me, then you grabbed me, and I thought that you were going to attack, am I wrong?" Erza said still pointing her sword at Natsu. They stared at each other for about a few minutes before Natsu let out a sigh.

"Sigh, geez, if you wanted to wake me up, you could have done it with a nudge, instead of a full powered fist." He said as his sword vanished. Erza, not feeling that he no longer wanted to fight, regained her composure, as she lowered her sword.

"If your not trying to fight then why did you strike back?"

"You were coming at me with a sword, excuse me for not wanting to lose my head!" Natsu said in annoyance.

"You're too suspicious, what are you even doing in Fairy Tail?" She questioned.

"Hmm,...I guess you could call me a temporary member." he said. Erza raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Temporary?"

"Yeah, I was trying to decide weather to join this guild or not, so the Old man and I came up with an idea, I would spend some time here to try to get to know the guild some more then I would make my decision." He said as he folded his arms.

"Old man? You mean master?" Natsu nodded. She then turned to Lisanna. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Master had decided on it so he's been coming here for a few days." Erza thought about it for a bit. She then sheathed her sword then bowed at Natsu who was surprised.

"I apologize, I was in the wrong here and acted foolishly, please hit me!"

"Huh?" Natsu said with a even more confused look as he sweat dropped.

"Uh, its her way of saying sorry to people, ahhaha." Lisanna chuckled while scratching her head. Natsu thought about it for a bit, until finally he said,

"...Ok."

He then began walking towards her till he was about a foot away from her. She only looked down, as she notice Natsu's hand raised to where she couldn't see it. She braced herself as she was waiting to be hit. She then was surprised, as she felt a flick to the forehead, as she raised her head putting a hand to where Natsu thumped her. She then realized that Natsu was looking right into her eyes as he was smiling.

"That makes us even." Erza then blushed a little as she then regained her composure. "Ahem, thank you for accepting my apology."

"Anytime!" He said with a toothy grin. She then smiled as she was now certain that he wasn't as bad as she first thought.

Everyone was still trying to figure out what was going on, as they were confused. One minute they were about to start a fight, now they made up before they even began to fight.

"Whew, I thought for a minute their they were gonna destroy the guild." Gray said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Erza then turned to Gray.

"Wh..what?" He said nervously.

"Well, had a favor to ask you, I need some help." Everyone was surprised yet again.

"Erza needs help?"

"I think I drank to much last night."

Erza glared at everyone so they would shut up." Anyway's, you will help right?" Erza said as she stared at Gray.

"What?! But I want to stay an-" He was cutoff as Erza's glare intensified.

"H-hai.." He said obediently. Erza then smiled satisfied by his answer. "Good, meet me in front of the train station that leaves for Oshibana, at 1, O'clock tomorrow."

Erza then left as she walked back through the entrance.

"Ah, this is just great, who knows what it is?!" Gray said in an annoyed tone. "But, if she is asking for help, it must be serious."

Gray, and everyone else were wondering what Erza needed Gray's help with, of all things.

"Hey Lucy?" Lisanna asked as she called her out. Lucy came up asking what was it.

Natsu was silent as he looked deep on thought. He then made a grin as he just thought of something.

_"Oshibana, huh?"_

* * *

_**Magnolia Train Station**_

Lucy and Gray were at the train station as they were waiting for Erza to show up.

"So..why are you coming again?" Gray asked Lucy as he yawned.

"Well..Lisanna said it would probably be good way to gain experience." Lucy said as she recalled yesterday.

"Well, I don't mind, but are you sure? It could be life threatening, especially if it's with Erza." Gray said as he looked worried at the red heads request.

"L..life threatening?" Lucy was starting to have second thoughts about this, but it was too late to change her mind as Erza was seen coming in they're direction, with a large cart in tow.

"W-wow, that's a lot of stuff. _We're only going to be gone for a day or 2 right,?!"_ She thought.

"Sorry for the wait. Oh Lucy, are you coming with us too?" Erza said as she smiled a bit.

"Ha-hai. Lisanna said the best way to get experience is to come with you guys."

"Its great that your coming with us Lucy, I heard that you took down a giant gorilla on your own."

"Huh, that wasn't me it was-" Lucy didn't get to finish as the train whistle was blowing, giving the signal that it would depart soon.

"Come on we better hurry." Erza said ignoring Lucy.

As they finally got onto the train, a figure from the shadows was sweating nervously as he looked at the train.

_" ...I forgot about the train."_ He took one more look at it as it was about to depart and he growled in defeat._"DAMN YOU, TRANSPORTATION!"_

* * *

**Annnnd they're we go! What could Erza need Grays help for? Will Lucy live through this?Who was the mysterious figure at the train station? Only **

**time will tell, next time, on Rise of a Dragon. Cya then!**


	7. Eisenwald! Gotta Stop Em!

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Train, bound for Oshibana...**_

It was midday, as the train carrying our 3 mages was bound to they're location. Lucy was sitting next to Gray, who was just staring off into space, Erza, sitting across from them, sat normally as she had her hands on her lap.

An anonymous passenger was sitting right behind Erza as he held his stomach. It would appear he had a terrible case of motion sickness. Lucy only noticed him, as he kept asking for a bucket. She felt a bit sorry for some reason, as he was like that for the past hour.

"I think its about time I tell you two why I need help." Erza said as Gray and Lucy paid attention.

"We are going after a dark guild known as Eisenwald. They are a guild that specialize in assassinations, I'm not sure what they're true aim is, but it has something to do with a magic called lullaby."

"Lullaby? you mean like a nursery rhyme?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, let me explain things in order, it happened when I was coming back from my last job."

_Flashback..._

_Erza was sitting at a bar eating strawberry cheese cake, when she heard some men over by a nearby table shouting._

_"Hey, when can we get are drinks here?!" A large man with green hair said in annoyance._

_"This had better be worth it, we managed to track down lullaby only to find out we can't undo the damn seal!"_

"_Alright I'll go." Another men said as he got up._

"_Eh? You sure kage? Erigor won't accept failure."_

"_You head back and tell Erigor that I will be back in 3 days to retrieve it."_

_End of flashback..._

"The fact that it was sealed away, mean that it was powerful magic."

"And those guys were also from Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but like a fool at the time I didn't realize the name Erigor."

"Erigor?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Eisenwalds ace, he only accepted assassination requests, thus earning him the name, Erigor the Reaper."

"SH-SHINAGAMI?!. Lucy said in fear.

"The council had outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald only thought about money, which got them kicked out of the official guild league, but they still remain active."

Lucy was sweating so badly that Gray noticed a puddle under her.

"Uh, Lucy? Are you ok?"

"Its sweat." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm such a fool!" Erza gritted her teeth as she slammed her fist on the seat.

"If only I had realized Erigors name, I could have punished them on the spot and made them confess!" She said with a fist.

"S-scary." Lucy said as she cringed.

"Anyways, I don't think I can take on an entire guild by myself, so that's why I asked you to come with me."

"Heh, sounds interesting!" Gray said as he smirked.

"I think I should go home.." Lucy said crying. The person behind Erza then grinned.

_"Heh, so that's why! I thought I had great feeling about th- _Urk!" The strange passenger then keeled over as he felt the train jerk a little as he felt like he was about to barf._"DAMN IT, I MEANT THE PART ABOUT EISENWALD, NOT YOU, YOU STUPID TRAIN! GRRR! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YESTERDAY!" _The person mentally cursed, as they tried to open they're window.

* * *

_**Oniban station...**_

Erza, Gray and Lucy we're now walking away from the train station, as they got out and unloaded they're things. The train then started to leave.

They were discussing they're next course of action, as some guards had come up to them.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen this man?" He held up a picture of a man with the name Kageyama. Erza grabbed the paper as she realized the man who was in it.

"We are looking for this man, we are wizards from Fairy Tail." Erza said as they showed they're guild marks.

"Ah, wizards, you might be able to help us. We have reason to believe this man is currently on the train to Oshibana."

"CURSES!" Erza shouted as she gritted her teeth. She then ran back towards the train station, with Gray and Lucy behind her.

* * *

**_Back on the train..._**

"Damn it! I missed my chance..." Natsu said as he sat back down. He planned on following Erza and Gray and Lucy, but that back fired before he could get off the train.

"Why do I even get myself in these situations? I swear..Fairy Tail is one pain in the rear sometimes." Natsu said out loud.

"Ah, so your from Fairy Tail. I'm jealous it must be nice to be part of an official guild." Natsu turned to see a man with a strange look talk to him."

_"Who's this weirdo?" _Natsu thought. The man then kicked Natsu in the face, keeping his foot there.

"You know what we call you guys? Flies! Don't think your better then us, you Fairy fly!" The man continued to plant his foot in Natsu's face.

"Buddy, I'm gonna give you to the count of 3, before I snap your freakin,leg in half." Natsu said as he glared at the man.

"Ho,? A mere fly tends to fight back? Do you have any idea who your messing with kid? I'm Kageyama, part of Eisenwald, you better be careful who you talk back to, you fly!" Kageyama said.

"1.."

"Huh?"

"2..." Natsu then grabbed Kageyama's leg, which surprised him. Even if he was on the urge of puking his guts out, he sure as hell wasn't going to let this jerk get away with it.

"3-" Natsu was interrupted as the train suddenly came to a stop, pushing back Kageyama, and knocking Natsu on the ground. A wooden flute then flew out of Kageyama's coat, as it landed in front of Natsu.

"Huh? The hell is that thing?" Natsu said as he got back up.

"Huh? Why'ed the train stop?! Tch, no matter, I'm not gonna let you go now that you've seen it, you punk!"

"...YOUR not gonna let me go?..heh..he..hehehe." Natsu started chuckling as Kageyama felt a little creeped out as he backed away.

"YOUR LUCK RAN OUT WHEN THIS TRAIN STOPPED MOVING, YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu shouted as he burst into flames. Kageyama was surprised, as Natsu remained unhurt, even though he was on fire.

"Wh-what the hell? You think I'm running? Take this! "_**Shadow knuckle!"**_

Kageyama's shadow headed towards Natsu, as it took the form of a fist.

_"That looks like Ice boy's move. Heh, well it's not gonna work this time!"_ Natsu thought as he began sprouting out more blue flames. The shadow, as soon as it got close to Natsu, caught fire and vanished after a moment.

"W-what?! It burned my shadow away! What the hell, Fire magic can't do that, can it?!" Kageyama was shocked as Natsu smirk grew bigger.

"Sorry pal, but if you think something like that is gonna stop my Azure Flames, then you got another thing co-"

_"Attention all passengers, we apologize for the delay. We will be moving soon, thank you for your patience." _A voice from a speaker announced.

"...NO! I WILL NOT, BE SUBJUGATED TO THIS STEEL ABOMINATION ANY FURTHER!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out of the nearest window. Kageyama was confused as to why he did that. He was about to pursue Natsu, but the train had started moving again.

* * *

"Erza! Slow down! Your gonna crash us!" Gray shouted. Apparently, Erza had pulled the emergency brake back at the station, and now, she was in pursuit of the train on a magic 4-wheeler.

"We have to hurry! That man might have lullaby with him, we've got to-" Her eyes widened, as she saw someone braking out of one of the windows on the train, and was heading straight for him.

"WHAT THE-?!" Was all Natsu got out before Erza hit him with the vehicle, and sent him flying behind her.

"OW! Oof! DAHG! GHHG! AWGGH!" Natsu yelped out, while he skipped along the ground before landing face first on the ground. Erza immediately pulled over, and her and Lucy and Gray got off to see if the pinkette was still alright.

"Hey, are you alr-Wait, I remember you from the guild." Erza said as she came to a stop in front of Natsu.

"Huuwwwwhaa?" Natsu moaned as he tried to stand up. He was dizzy, as the collision with the magic vehicle had nearly knocked his brains out, as Erza tried to catch him as he fell forward.

"Natsu?" Lucy said in surprise.

"Pinky?" Gray said realizing who it was.

"Natsu? What were you doing on the train, and why did you jump out of the window?" Erza asked as she tried to help Natsu regain his balance.

"uuugh, lets see uuhh...I was secretly following you guys...cuz I wanted to see what you and Ice boy were up too. Then I saw Lucy with you guys, so I figured it had to be something interesting..urk, Bleeeeagh." Natsu then pushed Erza away as he barfed. He had been holding it in for sometime, he figured now would be a good time as any to let it all out.

"Ugh, do that someplace else away from us Pinky." Gray said in disgust.

"I CAN'T-Ugh...(gasp) I can't help it! I have really bad motion sickness. Any form of transportation is a deathtrap for me." Natsu finally was getting his grip on things as he stood up.

"Wait...YOU were the guy behind Erza who kept asking for a bucket on the train?!" Lucy exclaimed remembering earlier.

"But what were you doing on the train just now?" Erza asked.

Natsu took a deep breath before answering.

"You guys were talking about some dark guild called Eisenwald, right?" Erza nodded as he continued.

"Well, I ran into that guy Kageyama..." Erza then grabbed Natsu and began shaking him violently.

"WHAT!? He was there?! What was he doing? Did he have something called lullaby on him?"

"O-one-a-at-a-t-ti-me-STOPP!" Natsu shouted as he managed to push himself off of Erza.

"Look, he just said who he was, alright? The guy was just being a jerk. I was THIS close to sending him packing, but then the train started moving again. So, before I was about to die from motion sickness, I jumped out of the nearest window. Next thing I know, I see red hair, a moving vehicle, then stars."

"I-I see, I apologize, please hit me!" Erza bowed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we better go stop what ever those goons are up too."

"Your right, once those guys get a hold of lullaby, who knows what will happen." Gray said in a serious tone. Everyone agreed, they were heading back to the magic vehicle when Natsu stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Erza said as she hooked herself up to the vehicle.

"Wait, you guys said he had lullaby on him right?" They nodded.

"...Would it happen to look like a wooden flute with a skull with 3 eyes?"

"The hell? that sounds creepy." Gray said.

"Wait, I remember now," Lucy said as all attention was on her now.

"That's exactly what I read about in a book. Lullaby was a dark magic item that was used by Zeref, the most evil dark mage in history! It's said when someone plays it, anyone who hears it's tune will die, thus naming it, Lullaby!"

Everyone was shocked at this.

"Then we have no time to waste! Natsu, your with us!" She said as she yanked Natsu's arm up on the vehicle.

_"Ah,shit. First a train, now a magic 4-wheeler, whats next, a giant walking city?!"_

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

"Kageyama, you fool!" Erigor yelled as he kicked Kageyama down.

"You allowed those Fairy flies to see the flute, not only that but you let them get away."

"It-it couldn't be helped, besides, it's not like they know our plans..." Erigor then struck his scythe down towards Kageyama.

"I want you to be certain. Some army fools have been sent in from earlier. Deal with em'.

"Yes!"

* * *

_**Oshibana...**_

Erza your gonna burn out the SE plug!" Gray shouted, as the gang sped through town.

"What happens if you run out of magic when we need it?"

"Then I'll just use a stick, Either way, we can't let lullaby be played. Just the sound is fatal enough to kill a person!"

"H-hey, Erza. Whats that?" Natsu said as he slowly pointed towards the station. It looked like it was smoking.

"We've got to hurry!"

* * *

_**The Station...**_

Many people gathered in front of the station as they, were wondering, what was happening.

"I heard some bad people took over the station."

"Whats the army going to do?"

Erza then came to a stop in front of the station, as everyone got off. Natsu was doing his best to run, as he was getting used to ground again.

Erza then ran up to one of the officials.

"Whats the situation inside the station?!"

"Huh? Who are-" The poor man didn't get to finish, as she knocked the poor man out with a headbutt, she then moved on to the next man and then asked him. Unfortunately, he didn't respond fast enough either, as she then headbutted him , and moved on to the next one.

"Wh..what the hell is she doing?" Natsu said dumbstruck.

"Now, do you see how she is?" Gray said.

"What happened to your clothes?" Lucy said staring at Gray.

"C'mon, they sent a small army unit inside, but those guys are up against mages! They may be in trouble!" Everyone followed Erza.

* * *

_**Inside the**__**station...**_

The group came to a stop as they saw Erigor floating above his men.

"He can fly?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'ts wind magic." Natsu said as he finally caught up to the group, his stomach finally calmed down.

"Heh, whats up flies!" Erigor said as he smirked and came down.

"Erigor! Whats your aim with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

"What? You mean you don't know?" He said as he cackled.

"I'll give you a hint, what does every station have?" He said as he floated over a speaker.

"You couldn't mean-?!" Gray said shocked.

"Their are lots of noisy people outside. No, if I turn the volume all the way up, maybe the entire TOWN will hear it!"

"You would use lullaby to kill hundreds of innocent people?!" Erza shouted.

"People who remain oblivious to the cruel world, don't deserve to live!"

"Your insane! These people haven't done anything, your just mad just because you ignored the rules and got kicked out of the official guild league"! Lucy protested.

"We don't care about rules, all we care about is power! And with that power we'll shape this world's future!" Erigor smirked.

"Sorry flies, but you won't be alive to see the ages of darkness!" Kageyama's shadow then shot towards Lucy in the form of large fists as they closed in on her, as she cringed. But, before it hit her, a wave of blue flames swept past and burned the shadow to nothing.

"D-damn it! It's you!" Natsu began walking forward, as everyone watched him, his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"_**With the flames of destruction in my left hand..."**_ Natsu's left hand began flaring up with blue flames.

"_**And the flames of destruction in my right hand..."**_His right hand then burst into flames. Everyone then surprised, as the flames then came together and enveloped Natsu.

_**"The two become one, then the one became.."**_Natsu then raised his arms as a giant fireball was now above him.

_**"Azure Dragon's..."**_Natsu then threw his arms forward as the giant fireball then was sent flying towards Eisenwald's men.

_**"Raging Inferno!"**_The fireball, then made a large explosion in the middle of Eisenwald's men, as most of them were sent flying into the air.

_"Wh-what power!" _Erigor said, as he watched wide eyed, as half his men taken down with one attack.

"Ho..holy shit.." Gray was shocked as he stared at the destruction of that one fireball.

"I-incredible. I've never seen such destructive fire magic before." Erza looked at Natsu in amazement."_ Natsu Dranigon, just what are you?"_

"Heh, you got some guts threatening innocent people Erigor." Erigor then glared at Natsu.

"You..who the hell are you!?" He shouted in anger.

"Heh, you want to know? I guess it would be rude to not introduce myself.." He then looked up smirking, as the men in Eisenwald backed off in fear as they thought they saw a dark blue scaled, two tailed, and red eyed dragon behind Natsu. Natsu then got into a fighting pose as he smiled and said,"

"I'm the Azure Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dranigon! And i'm sending you all, on a one way ticket...TO OBLIVION!"

* * *

**I think we all know what the catch phrase is, lol! Hoped you enjoyed it! Keep on checking this story out when you can, I really **

**appreciate that a noob writer like me is getting lots of views!**

**As always, thanks for again, and Ill see you all in the next chapter!**

**Later!**


	8. Time to Rumble With The Reaper!

_**Chapter 8**_

"D..Dragon Slayer?" Erigor said as he repeated what Natsu had said.

"Did I stutter?" Natsu said grinning. Everyone was still in shock at the sudden display of power Natsu had unleashed.

"H-hey, that kid said dragon slayer, right?" One of the Eisenwald wizard's said.

"Aren't those guys supposed to be really strong?"

"N-no way, this kid is a monster!" They were talking among themselves, then Erigor shouted at them.

"What are you fools doing!? So what if that punk is a Dragon Slayer, he's still no match for all of us!"

Natsu had a confused look on his face, he then turned to Gray, Erza and Lucy." Did I say something weird? Did I mess up in my introduction?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that you got your point across, WHEN YOU BLASTED PART OF THE STATION TO KINGDOM COME!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"Huh?" Natsu turned and saw the entrance gone as many of the onlookers from outside were gawking at the fact that the station's front entrance was destroyed. They all then looked at Natsu."What?...I was uh..." Natsu pondered on this for a few moments, before getting an idea. "... Merely making an escape route."

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE!" Lucy shouted.

"Well, that's not important now." Natsu said now focused on Eisenwald. " We need to get Lullaby back from these guys."

"Heh, don't underestimate us, just cause you got off a lucky shot, you fly! GET 'EM!" Erigor shouted, as his men charged the 3 mages.

"You scum..I'll punish you all! "_**Re-quip**_" Erza then became engulfed in light as her armor disappeared.

"OOOWAHH! She's taking her armor off!' The Eisenwald guild members watched lustfully as Erza transformed.

"_**Heavens Wheel! Blumenblatt!"**_She was in a new set of armor now, as she had a number of swords circling her.

"Dance, my swords!" And with her command, the swords were sent flying towards the the Eisenwalds guild members, taking out another chunk of them.

"Now's my chance to help out! **_"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!"_**

Lucy used one of her keys to summon one of her spirits, and out came a man that looked like some hip hair dresser, as he held two scissors in each hand.

"You call,_Ebi'_?" He said.

"Yeah! I need to take care of these guys!"

"Not your hair, _Ebi'?_"

"No just please take care of these guys attacking us please." She said as she sweat dropped.

"Roger that! Leave it to me _Ebi'!" _Cancer then dashed through the mages as he cut through the remaining members. The last of them were defeated as they cried,

"My sword!"

"My clothes!"

"My hair!"

"Alright, Nice job, Cancer!" Lucy cheered.

"Anytime, call me when you need me,_Ebi'!"_ He then disappeared as Lucy sighed. " I wish he would stop calling me that."

"Nice job Lucy, you handle your self really well." Erza said, as she had re-quipped back to her Hearts-Kruz armor. Lucy grinned at Erza's praise.

"Now all we have left is..Huh? Where did Erigor go!?" Erza said as she looked all over. She looked over at Natsu who was sitting with his legs crossed. He looked like he was bored.

"Natsu, did you see where Erigor went?" She asked him.

"Hm? Oh, the stripper said he could handle it, and told me to hang back." He said.

"What?! Gray can't take him by himself! We need to go-"

"AGH!" Gray came crashing through a wall as Erigor came out smirking.

"Is that all you got, fly?" Erza and Lucy ran over to Gray as he was now panting and on one knee.

"SEE!? I told you he was stronger than you, but noooo, you just had to run off and get your ass kicked." Natsu said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ah, shut it flame brain..I'd like to see you take-Urk!"

"Gray, don't move, your injured!" Lucy said as she tried too help Gray lay down.

"_This isn't good! I'm already low on magic, and Lucy won't be able take him on...that only leaves..." _Erza looked in Natsu's direction. He then noticed her staring and got up.

"Don't worry Erza, I got your backs!" Natsu said with his toothy grin. Erza then felt for some reason a bit of relief, she hadn't even known him that long, yet...It felt like she could trust him.

"Very well, be careful Natsu."

"Mm!" Natsu then glared towards Erigor, and started walking towards him.

"Ho? Whats the matter, mad cause I defeated that weakling? That fly didn't last a minute against me, what makes you think you can?"

Erigor said with confidence. That all quickly crumbled, as Natsu vanished from his sight.

_**"Azure Dragon's.."**_Erigor then looked up as his eyes shot open as Natsu was heading straight for him with a large fire formed fist.

_**"Burning Knuckle!"**_The large fist collided with Erigor as he attempted to block it with his scythe, but knocked him back to the ground. Natsu landed as he tried to see if his attack had done anything.

_"He's fast! And strong too!" _Erigor then put both his hands close together and faced both his palms at Natsu.

_**Magic Wind Palm!"**_Wind spun around his arms, and then shot it out towards Natsu. Natsu's eye widened as the wind magic hit him and sent him back as he slammed into a wall.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"I'm alright! That was just a lucky shot there." He then got back up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm just getting started! "_**Storm Bringer!"**_He made several gestures with his fingers then a tornado spun up under Natsu and began carry him up.

"Grrrr!" Natsu growled, as he felt like he was being cut in all directions.

"_Heh, now's my chance!" _Erigor then flew out the building as fast as he could leaving everybody to contend with the tornado Natsu was in.

"Natsu! Can you here me!?"

Erza shouted while staring at the tornado Natsu was in.

No answer.

"Natsu!"

Erza was more worried for the pinkette as she tried to get close to him, but kept being blown away by the wind.

"Natsu! I thought you said you'd be careful!" She was now on the verge of tears, as she kept calling out to him. She felt more and more guilty as she thought she might have got a future guild mate killed because of her recklessness , and a nice one at that.

"_No way..Its because I chraged in with out thinking that I got Gray hurt, and Natsu probably killed." _

"Natsu, your still alive right?!" She just watched as pieces of his clothing came floating down with blood on them. She felt so shocked that is reminded her of a certain memory, for some reason.

"Natsu..." She then had a tear come down her eye.

Still no response...

"NATSU!" Her eyes widened, as her worries were then gone when a blue flame started to grow bigger and bigger.

"ERrrrrRAHH!" Natsu shouted as his flames were now mixing with the wind, and after a few moments, the tornado disappeared, and down came Natsu as he landed on his feet, he was cut up all over as his jacket was nearly shredded.

"That...sucked." Natsu said as he looked at his clothes." Ah, geez now I gotta find a tailor when I ge-Oof!" He was then tackled to the ground by Erza as she hugged him, which surprised him.

"I..thought you were dead...You fool." She said as she felt a tears coming out of her eyes.

Natsu made a noise of surprise.

"_She was really worried about me, eh?"_ he felt bad about making her sad. So, he just did the only thing he thought was right. He hugged her back. Erza was surprised but, didn't care. Natsu and everyone was ok, that's all that mattered, as she hugged him tighter.

"I must of gave you a scare. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said with a little sadness in his voice. Erza continued to hug Natsu for a few moments, she then let him go slowly, as she said with red cheeks,"Just..be careful from now on. I don't want to lose someone else..again."

_"Again?"_

Natsu was curious as to what Erza meant, but decided to shove those question back, as he rubbed Erza's head, as she looked up into his green onyx eye."Don't worry, I won't die on you. It's a promise!" He said with a toothy grin. She then felt a warm feeling in her heart that she didn't feel there for a long time. They continued staring at each other, until they heard a rock being turned over, and immediately got up while Nastu got up and brushed himself off, Erza was still blushing a little at the small moment they had.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy said as her and Gray got out of a Ice dome he made to protect them from the cyclone.

"You still alive Pinky?" Gray asked.

"And well enough to kick your ass." Natsu said annoyed.

"What was that Flame-brain!"

"You heard me, Prince Strips-A-lot!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Bring it!"

Erza felt a tick mark on her head, as she couldn't believe these two."WILL YOU TWO FOCUS!?" Erza's voice shut them both up, as she glared at them.

"We have to go after Erigor! He still has lullaby on him!" Erza said.

"But where the hell did he go?" Gray said as he looked around.

"Hold on..." Everyone looked at as Natsu began sniffing the air.

"Uh..Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked confused at her friend behavior.

"Dragon Slayers have enhanced human senses, I could sniff this guy out from a mile away."

"The hell? That's creepy.. " Gray said.

"Don't question my methods, Frosty." Natsu said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Gray, enough. Which direction do you sense him in, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Behind us..wait, no. Now he's in front of us..Huh?" Natsu was confused. He picked up the sent behind him, then in front of him now, it's like he was all around them.

"Which is it?" Lucy asked.

"_Somethings, not right. Why do I smell him around the station? It's almost as if he's..." _Natsu then turned toward the exit, his eye widened. Everyone was surprised at Natsu's reaction.

"Natsu, whats wrong?"

"GUYS! WE GOTTA GET-" It was too late, as they felt a gust of wind pick up. And in a few short moments, a large tornado had enveloped the entire station.

"Wh-what is this?" Lucy said closing her eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! I got you now, flies!" They heard Erigors voice as they looked to see where it was coming from.

"This is my _**Wind** **Wall**_**_,_** If any of you try to so much as try to go through it, you'll be shredded to pieces!" Erigor cackled.

" Damn you, Erigor! You plan to kill us along with everyone?!" Erza shouted back angrily.

"HAHAHA, you really are a fool Titania! You still haven't figured it out yet? Very well, our plan is to use lullaby on those old fool, guild masters!"

Everyone was shocked.

"You bastard! So thats what your aim was?!" Gray gritted his teeth in anger.

"GAHAHAHA! Well, I must be going now, ah, but don't go anywhere, I'll be back after our plan has been complete! GAHAHAHAHA!" Erigor left as his voice faded.

"Well, shit. This could be a problem. Now that we know what they're true aim is, he took measures to make sure we don't get out of here." Natsu said as he looked around.

"I'm sorry everyone, this is all my fault." Erza said as she got on her knees and pounded the ground. " If only I had thought this through some more, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"It's ok Erza, we couldn't have known any of this would happen." Gray said.

"Yeah, we're in this together, till the end!" Lucy said smiling.

"Gray..Lucy.." Erza felt herself smile as she looked at her two friend. She then looked at Natsu, who then looked at her.

"Well, if your back to normal I guess we can leave then." He said smiling.

"But how, the tornado is keeping us from leaving." Lucy said as she looked at the Wind Wall.

"Heh, leave that to me!" He said he then walked towards the Wind Wall.

"Hey Pinky, what are you going to do?" Gray asked a bit confused.

"Cover your ears." He said.

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"ARE YOU DEA-..Never mind, just shut up and stay back." Natsu said. He then planted his feet into the ground, as he leaned back and took a deep breath. A magic circle with a dragon head on it appeared, as he then shouted,"_**Azure Dragon's...Roar!"** _Natsu then shot his head forward as his mouth let loose in a massive stream of azure colored flames.

"WHOA!"

Gray shouted as he watched the flames collide with the Wind Wall, sending a strong wind in they're direction. The flames then began mixing with the tornado, until it looked like a blazing cyclone. It soon began to die down, as the current of the wind was getting weaker.

_"Just a little more!" _Natsu thought, as he continued to breathe fire, until the Wind Wall completely vanished. He then fell to one knee as he panted.

"Woooo...been a while since I let that much magic out. I should do this more often, hehehe!" He then turned to see some shocked expressions, as they looked at Natsu in awe.

"W-what?" He said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You..you just breathed fire. A LOT of fire!" Lucy said as she shouted at him.

"Tha-that was an impressive display of magic Natsu, it was even enough to take down the Wind Wall." Erza said.

"Why didn't you use that on Erigor? You could have probably took him out with that!" Gray shouted.

"Hmmm...well I guess I can let you guys in on a little secret." Natsu said as they walked up to him.

"The reason I was able to take down that barrier, is because of my Azure Flames."

"Is their something special about them?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you see, normal fire magic, would have just bounced off, but my flames have a special trait to 'em." He said as he held his hand up and lit a small fire to show them.

"My flames have the ability to burn down ANY magic it comes in contact with. I guess you could say they slowly burn magic down to the last bit till their is nothing left but what the magic was based off of. Take Erigor's wind for example," Lucy interrupted Natsu.

"So, if their is no magic in the wind, it just becomes.."

"Wind." Gray finished.

"Excactly!" Natsu said as he smiled.

"So thats how you were able to get out of that tornado." Erza said recalling what happened.

"For the record, that was nothing, I could have escaped anytime I wanted too. I was just playing around with him, to see what kind of magic he used. Kinda lame actually, wind is one element that my fire is strong against." He finished

"Well, I better get going, I gotta find Erigor before he gets Lullaby to the Masters meeting."

"Wait, what if you need back up?" Erza said as she grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. You guys just focus on warning the masters, I'll take care of that blowhard!" Natsu said with confidence. Erza reluctantly let go of Natsu. She still wasn't sure about Natsu going by himself. But he was right, they needed to warn the masters of the coming danger. And with that, Natsu waved back at his friends as he then ignited his feet, and blasted of towards wherever Erigor was headed.

"Everyone get on the vehicle. Natsu is right, we have to hurry before Erigor gets there." Gray and Lucy nodded as they then ran and got back on the magic vehicle. Erza looked where Natsu had flown off to as she clenched her hand on the handle."_Remember what you promised, Natsu."_ They then sped off out of town.

* * *

**_Desert Canyon..._**

"Heh, thanks to that distraction I put at the station, no one one is gonna stop us now!" Ergor snickered. But, he heard something in the distance. No sooner had he turned around, he was met with a flying kick to the face, as he then crashed into the ground.

"D-damn, what the heck was...WHAT!? How did you get out of my Wind Wall!?" He shouted angrily at a smirking Natsu who landed away from him.

"What are you talking about? That weak ass barrier isn't enough to keep me entertained. I hope you make up for it!" He taunted.

"You arrogant punk! Don't look down on me!" Erigor then swung his scythe down and a wind blade was heading straight for Natsu.

**"_Re-quip!"_** He then summoned his sword, and swung it upwards as a blue fiery shockwave was sent from his sword.

The two magics collided, but Natsu's overpowered Erigors in almost a instant, as it headed for him.

"_**Wind Mail!"**_Erigor then spun his scythe, which generated a lot of currents of wind to encircle him until he was completely covered in wind. Natsu's Fang, had struck the barrier, but it disappeared.

"Sorry fly, but flames can't beat wind!_** "Storm Shred!**_" Erigor shouted. As he fired of a barrage of wind blades. Natsu dodged and slashed them out of the way, as he jumped back and dodged the last one. He looked up and narrowed his eye at Erigor.

"Well then, I guess I better kick it up a notch!" Natsu said as he grabbed his sword by the string and began spinning it rapidly in front of him.

"_**Azure** **Twister!**_" Natsu then fired a large spiraling blue, shock wave toward Erigor, this time it collided and pushed him back, out of his Wind Mail.

"Grr, don't think your going to win that easily fly!" He then made a x shape with his fingers, as he smirked.

"Lets see you stop THIS! _**"Emera Baram!"** _A large torrent of wind was then fired at Natsu, but he didn't move as he stopped spinning his sword and grabbed it.

"Gladly,_**"Azure..."**_Natsu sword began glowing blue, and his entire body erupted into flames.

"...**_Wave!"_ **Natsu then swung his sword downwards, as a large wide shockwave then was sent over him and at the wind. It just burst through, as Natsu's attack was headed straight for Erigor, and exploded, sending Erigor falling to the ground.

"S..so..this is.. the power of a Dragon Slayer." Erigor said before he passed out. Natsu looked at Erigor for a few minutes. He then suddenly began to panic.

"AH, CRAP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE THAT MUCH POWER! HEY, PAL! YOUR STILL ALIVE RIGHT!?" Natsu noticed his chest moving, he then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. For a minute they're I thought I didn't hold back enough." Natsu then began to search Erigor for lullaby, but found nothing.

"It's not here? Then where the hell is it?" Natsu looked around to see if Erigor had dropped it during their fight. He continued to look for a few minutes before finally deciding to give up."Well, so much for this guy having it. Guess I better head to that meeting." He then began to walk off towards a forest he saw in the distance.

* * *

_**In the** **Forest...**_

"I am so lost." Natsu groaned.

Natsu had been walking around for hours, trying to find the place where the guild masters were meeting. He couldn't even find Erza or anybody else, as he continued trekking through the forest.

"Man it's getting dark out here. If I don't find a way out of here-" Natsu then stopped as he picked up a sound as he turned around.

He heard nothing. He then started walking...

He heard it again.

"I know your out here! You might as well just come out!" He shouted.

...No response.

He took a look around, and saw something that caught his eye.

"Blood?"

Natsu looked around, he then found strands of hair through the brush. He was about to look some more but, he heard something else in the distance, like explosions and yelling.

"Wait, that sounds like Ice boy and Erza! Finally, some good news!" He then started running towards the sounds, then stopped and looked back.

_"I don't know who is out here, but they need some help. Maybe I'll comeback after I see whats going on with the rest of the gang." _He then started running again towards the sounds as fast as he could run.

In the bushes, not to far from where Natsu was, a person poked they're head out of a bush. As the person watched the retreating figure of Natsu till he was out of sight. the person then stood up while holding they're leg, as it was bleeding, and started walking.

Right before the person went deeper into the forest, they looked back and said under they're breathe.

"...Pink."

* * *

**OH THANK GOD! I've been waiting for this chapter to get done, FOREVER! Next time, what is happening to Gray and Erza,what happened to **

**Lullaby, and who was the mysterious person in the woods!? I want say it,I WANT TO SAY IT! BUT I CAN'T! It's so PAINFUL, waiting till you can **

**write the next chapter. But, that's the way it is! So, thanks for sticking with me for this long! I'm getting excited just writing this!**

**I'll hopefully post soon, so until then, see ya in the next chapter! **


	9. Your Not Alone

_**Chapter 9**_

"Gray, attack it from the side!" Erza shouted.

"Got it!" Gray said as he was jumping out of the way of a giant wooden hand. Erza and Gray, were locked in combat with Lullaby's true form, as it went on a rampage, after its death song failed to play, due to the fact that it had holes in it's body from they're constant assault.

"_**I'll crush you and snack on your souls!"**_The giant wooden monster bellowed, as it tried to crush Gray and Erza.

"_**Ice Make: Lance!"**_Gray then shot out several lances and pierced Lullaby.

_**"Re-quip! Black Wing armor!"**_Erza was wearing a revealing armor that had large bat wings, and black armor with silver lines. She also had a large sword, as she jetted by Lullaby slashing it.

"Tch! This thing can sure take a lot of hits!" Gray said as he readied another attack.

The spectators, were watching Gray and Erza fighting, while talking among'st them selves.

"You sure got some good mages in your guild Makarov." Goldmine said as he smiled.

"Ohh, the Gray boy is doing so well, I think he's my type!" Bob said as a heart floated above him.

"Mm, they're good for brats." Makarov said as he watched his children.

Lucy was also watching with Kageyama. He apparently didn't know about the whole, Lullaby changing into a monster thing, as he did nothing but watch, as the Fairy Tail mages, kept fighting on. At some point the monster had gotten pissed at the fact he couldn't so much as catch the two humans buzzing around him.

_**"GRAHHH! Stop flying around you damned humans!"**_Lullaby then started flailing, around as he started uprooting trees and sending boulders flying. One was headed straight for Lucy and Kageyama.

"Shit, we gotta move!" Kageyama said, but he couldn't move due to the fact he suffered an injury from Natsu's attack from the station. Lucy then ran up to Kageyama and tried to drag him out of harms way.

"Wh..why are you helping me? We're supposed to be enemies, right?" He asked, confused at the blonde's actions.

"That doesn't matter now! Right now we need to get somewhere safe!" Kageyama stared in awe of Lucy. Why go so far for someone who she barley knew, let alone the fact he tried to hurt her. He then began to try to walk as Lucy, and him tried to get away. Unfortunately, A large boulder was sent flying in they're direction, as they turned to see it heading they're way.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she tried to get over there, but she was too late, as they were too far away to help as the boulder got closer.

"Get out of there!" Gray shouted. Lucy then covered Kageyama as they waited for the impact. Seconds away from being crushed, a figure then dashed at a blinding speed as it then slashed the boulder in half, as it split, both ends of the boulder flew past Lucy and Kageyama. Lucy then slowly opened her eyes, and then she saw the back of someone with pink hair, and an out stretched arm behind they're back, holding a sheathed sword, was standing in front of her.

"Geez, that was close. This is starting to become a habit eh, Luce?" Lucy felt herself smile, as they're was only one person who came to mind who had had called her that, and had pink hair.

"Natsu!" He then turned and flashed his toothy grin.

" Yo! Sorry i'm late. I got lost trying to find you guys."

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, as she landed next to them. Gray then ran up to the two.

"Nice entrance flame-brain, what took you so long?" Gray said as he smiled.

"Oh, a little problem with a certain self proclaimed Grim reaper, that guy really was blowhard!" He said with a smirk.

"I see, so you defeated him then?" Erza said now glad that he was now back with them, alive and well.

"Yeah, I didn't find Lullaby though, he must have gave it to someone else." Natsu said as he frowned.

"It was Kageyama, he accidentally undid the seal, and it turned into that huge monster that's attacking everything." Lucy said as she pointed to the rampaging Lullaby."

". . . . NANI!?" Natsu exclaimed as he stared at the monster. "How does something go from a stick to...A FUCKING TREE MONSTER?!"

"I know right? I couldn't believe it either." Gray said.

"We were trying to stop it, but it just won't go down." Erza said, as she frowned a little.

"Well, then. I guess we just have to keep pounding it till theirs nothing left!" Natsu said with a smirk. He then jumped up to the nearest tree, and began shouting towards Lullaby.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" Lullaby then stopped and turned towards Natsu.

"_**Who the hell are you!?"**_Lullaby demanded, as it got closer to Natsu.

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA SEND YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO OBLIVION, YOU...wait,...what was it again? I'm sure it had something insulting to do with giant, rampaging trees."

"Theirs actually something like that?" Lucy sweat dropped at Natsu's comment.

"Is that guy an idiot or something?" Gray said.

"Gray, you clothes." Erza said pinching her nose.

"Huh!? How did I-?!" Gray said, while frantically looking everywhere.

_**"SILENCE! I'll devour your soul**_** first!"** It then brought down a fist at Natsu, as he jumped up and landed on Lullaby's arm. He then began running up him and jumped at it's face.

"Devour THIS!_** "Azure Dragon's Burning Knuckle!"** _He shouted, as a large flaming fist slammed right into Lullaby, knocking it down and crashing into the ground.

"Oh, is that one of yours Makarov?" Goldmine said as he watched Natsu knock down Lullaby.

"Ohhh, his pink hair just gives me the tingles just looking at it." Bob said, while hearts were coming out.

"Not really. Natsu is just surveying Fairy Tail, he's not an actual member." Makarov said.

"Ho? interesting." Goldmine said as he smiled.

_**"Wh..what are you, a monster?!"** _Lullaby said as it slowly got up.

"Tch, like YOUR one to talk. I'll turn you into a bonfire!" Natsu said as he decended on Lullaby. _**"Azure Dragon's Claw!"**_His foot then ignited as he landed an exploding kick on Lullaby, kicking it in the head. He then jumped and landed away from Lullaby, as it was pushed back.

"This should be far enough. "Natsu then grabbed the handle of his blade as he got into a quick-draw stance. **_"Secret Dragon Slayer Art.."_**Natsu closed his eye for a moment and exhaled...his eye then shot open, as his sword began to start emanating a cool blue light.

_**" Blue Tempest: Shimmering Cleaver!"**_

Natsu then drew his sword at lightning speed, as a long blue shockwave comprised of blue shining flames, were approaching Lullaby at a jet like speed, went straight through it. At first, nothing happened. But after a few moments Lullaby began to feel it's self come apart.

_**"Wha..WHAT!? N..NO! IMPOSSIBLLLLLLEE!"** _Was the last thing Lullaby said as it then split in half, and exploded. A few minutes after the smoke cleared, Natsu was standing holding a glowing blue sword, as he breathed again.

All the spectators were shocked.

"W-wow, that kid has some talent." Goldmine said, impressed at the power Natsu had displayed.

"Ohhh~that boy has some power. It just makes him more appealing!" Bob said.

"_That was an impressive display Natsu. Your really full of_ surprises, _aren't ya?_." Makarov thought, as he smiled.

Over to where Erza's group was, they too, were amazed at Natsu's display.

"Wow, he really is powerful." Lucy said, as she stared at him in awe.

Gray was too stunned to say anything, as he stood they're with his mouth and eyes wide open.

Erza just stared as she felt a cold drop of sweat. She knew Natsu was strong, but this was on a completely different scale then what he had shown them earlier. She didn't know if it scared her, or amazed her. But one thing was for certain, Natsu was no pushover.

Natsu stood there, looking at the destruction he caused from where he was standing, to where Lullaby exploded. He then looked at his sword as he held it up.

"It's been awhile since you came out, huh?" He said as he smiled a little at the blade. The light emanating from the blade reminded him of certain memory. He felt a tear come out of his eye, as his expression was now more sad. He felt another tear come out as it dropped and splashed on to the handle.

"Why are you crying, Natsu?" Natsu looked up in surprise at Erza who was now standing a few feet away from him.

"..My..father gave me this sword...right before he died..." Natsu said with a little sorrow in his voice.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to.." Erza tried to apologize, but he cut her off.

" It's fine. I guess I just feel a little sad when I think about what he said to me that day."

Erza looked at the sword, and felt a warm blue light coming from it. Time seemed to stop, as she felt comfort coming from the blue blade , as it glowed in the night.

"May I..ask what?" Erza bit her lip, feeling a little guilty asking such a personal question.

"He said..." Natsu felt himself breaking down a little. "This blade carries all my expectations and hopes for you, for I have failed as your parent, and protector. But.." the tears started coming down faster.

"B-but even though I can't be with you in this life, remember, my spirit will always remain inside you." Natsu's hand was shaking as he thought more about "that" day._"If only I was stronger..."_

Erza frowned as she stared at Natsu. He was now starting to sob. She then came forward and wrapped her arms around him. For some reason she didn't want to see him like this, she wanted the reckless fool, who always laughed, and was always smiling, no matter what situation he was in. Natsu made a small chuckle, as he wiped his eye.

"heh, I must look like an idiot after everything that's happened." Erza then hugged him tighter, which surprised him. She then whispered to him.

"Your not alone, Natsu. Even if you were left with nothing in this world, Fairy Tail would happily welcome you as a family.."_Just like me."_ Erza said, as she thought the last part.

"Family, huh? That sounds...pretty nice." Natsu said as he smiled. He then felt better as he and Erza let go, and smiled at each other.

" Lets go." Erza said.

"Yeah." Natsu then slowly sheathed the sword as the light faded, until it was completely sheathed, and then disappeared. They were heading back, but they noticed something.

"Why are they running in this direction?" Natsu asked.

"Wait, look behind them." Erza pointed out. It would appear Gray, Lucy and Makarov were being chased by what looked like an angry mob.

"OI, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR?! RUN!" Gray shouted as the group of people were right on they're tail.

"Get 'em!" One of the people chasing them said.

"You destroyed our village, you think we'll let you escape?!" Apparently that last attack destroyed a nearby village when Lullaby exploded. Now the villagers were out for whoever was the cause.

"Crap, we better run!" Natsu said to Erza, as she nodded. They started running, although Natsu stopped as he then remembered something.

_"Oh yeah, I almost forgot..._You guys go this way! I'll split up and meet you guys back at the guild!"

"Huh? Natsu!" Erza shouted, but didn't have enough time to ask, as the villagers were closing in.

"Where is Natsu going!?" Lucy asked, as she was running.

"He said he would meet us back at the guild! I guess he forgot something!" Erza shouted.

"What could Flame-brain have left back there that he has to go back for it?!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"I don't know, we'll ask him at the guild!" The group then ran off into the forest with the villagers in hot pursuit.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"_I'm sure it was around here.."_ Nastu thought as he continued to look around. He had remembered that he saw someone's blood in the forest before he ran into Erza, Gray and Lucy. So he went back to investigate one last time. At last he found the spot, as he saw some dried blood shining, as it reflected from the moon light.

"Ok, this is where I was standing...then I heard the noise over there." He continued tracking the person when ever he saw something like a snapped twig, a stepped on plant, anything. As he kept following the trail, he noticed something strange.

"Why is they're no foot prints? Did this person just float by or something?" He said to himself. Normally you would find one, or two foot prints if you were tracking someone in the woods...unless that said person was covering they're tracks.

_"So, they're running, and covering they're tracks? I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this."_ Natsu frowned. He continued going through the brush, he then walked into a clearing, but it was a dead end, as he couldn't find anymore signs of the person.

"Oh great, where'd they go now?" He looked around the clearing, and saw nothing at first, but then he saw something reflecting of the ground from the moon light, if not barely. He walked over to it and bent down as he picked up a thin strand of of hair. He examined it for a few moments, before recognizing the color.

Red.

"_Is this Erza's? No, I would have seen tracks of her's and the others by now, and it wouldn't make any sense. Why would they just cover they're tracks if they were in a hurry?..This has to belong to someone else." _Natsu then got up as he stood still. He then closed his eye, and began listening intently. At first, he heard the crickets chirping, an owl hooting, then a howl from a coyote. He listened..and listened..._"C'mon, even if its for a split second...Wait." _Natsu then listened as he thought he heard shallow breathing.

_"Over there!" _Natsu then opened his eye, as he turned in the direction he heard the sound of it in. He then walked into the dark brush, as he pushed and snapped everything out of the way, as he made his way deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of going through a nasty sticker bush patch, he finally got out of the brush, and into another clearing with large trees around him. He stopped and listened again..._"They're close. I'm guessing maybe, around one of these tree's."_ He looked around, as he cautiously swept the area.

"_Ok, where the hell are you!?" _Natsu getting annoyed of this game of cat and mouse, decided to just call out.

"Hey! I don't know if you can hear me, but i'm not here to hurt you! Rather I want to help you!" Their was no response, as he looked around, he could hear his voice echo through out the woods. He then sniffed around to try to locate the person nearby. _"They're definitely close. Should I just call out again?..._Look, I know you don't trust me, but I found some blood earlier, if your injured I can help you." He said, but their was still no response.

"_Ooook, guess I'll just wait until they come out." _Natsu sighed in defeat. He then noticed a stump, as he went over and sat on it. He then ignited his hand and flicked fire on a pile of branches, until it started a blue campfire. He then just leaned forward with his hands between his legs as he stared at the fire. A few moments had gone by, and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wrapped piece of bread. He then got up and walked over to the other side of the campfire, and put it on a big flat rock. He then walked, then sat down back on his stump. He then called out.

"Look uh, I'm not very good at this sort of thing but, I think it's best if I introduced my self. My name is Natsu, I'm a wandering mage. So, uh..ya."

It was still quiet as Natsu continued talking to himself." I was out looking for my friends earlier, then I noticed your presence. I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier, but my friends were in tight spot. So I decided to comeback after I was done helping them." He continued his story as he gazed at the fire.

"You must have gotten hurt pretty bad, you looked like you were running away from someone, were they chasing you?"

No response.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Natsu said as he picked up a twig and tossed it into the fire."Look, I don't know who you are, or what happened to you. But I promise you, I won't do anything to you. And to prove it," Natsu then turned away from the fire." I will not look in your direction unless you say so."

After a few minutes nothing happened, but then he heard rustling in the tree's as it got closer, then stopped. He then heard the sound of crunching, as he then smiled."Guess we're getting somewhere huh?" Natsu said his back still facing the fire.

"Soo, whats your name?" Their was no answer, only sounds of pieces of bread being eaten. it then stopped. as he heard the wrapper fall on the ground.

"Ok, you don't have to talk unless you want too. You must have been hungry, if you want, I got another piece of bread with me, here see?" Natsu reached inside his coat pocket, and then held another wrapped piece of it, as he reached behind him, careful not to look back. The last thing he needed was this person to runaway. But if he didn't break the ice soon, he was gonna run out of bread before he could get any answers.

He then felt the bread lifted from his hand, as the person then started unwrapping that piece and began snacking on it.

"Well I guess if you don't feel like it, I guess I'll just keep talking. The reason I followed you is because I thought you were injured, but I guess your doing ok, considering you covered your tracks well, although I found it weird I couldn't find your foot prints. I'm also guessing the strands of hair were also yours, right?" No response, as the person continued eating.

"Ah, yeah I forgot, you only talk unless you feel like it." Natsu said with a chuckle. " You must have been through a lot, if you don't trust people that easy. Well, I won't ask about it, everyone has things they don't like to bring up. I mean, I have things I don't like to talk about too." Natsu frowned, as he remembered earlier events, with him and Erza.

"But, I found out today, that it's nice to talk to someone, cause when you keep it all inside for so long, it just eats away at you until you finally just let it out." He continued, as he smiled sadly."I understand what it's like to be alone in this world. You can't trust anyone, you wonder if you'll see the light of day tomorrow, or if you feel like you don't belong anywhere." Natsu noticed that the person behind him stopped eating, as they listened to him.

"But, a few days ago I met some people, at first I thought they were just like anyone else in this world. But," He then smiled as he looked up at the stars and moon, hanging in the sky, shining brightly.

"Theirs something special about them that interested me. They treated me like I was one of them, like a family member, we laughed, we fought, got to know each other, and next thing you know, they're asking me to become one of them. Of course, I told them I needed time to think about it, but as I watched them, I noticed how they cared for they're friends, fought with each other, carried each others burdens. I thought, they're not so bad."

Natsu remembered how he first came to Magnolia, met Lucy, then escaped and went to Fairy Tail, where he met Gray, and then Erza. He smiled as he once again thought how they became his friends.

"Ah, well I don't know what I'm saying, this probably isn't very interesting coming from someone who just followed you here, ehehehe." He chuckled.

"P...pinky?" Natsu made a noise of surprise as heard the feminine voice of the person behind him. They had finally spoken up after listening to Natsu.

_"Finally! I was waiting for this chance!...BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE PINKY?! SHOULD I JUST CHANGE THE COLOR OF MY HAIR, WOULD THAT MAKE THEM STOP?!"_ Natsu was glad that he got a response from the person , but it wasn't the kind he thought of, as he felt like crying.

"Y..you promise not to do anything?" The person said shyly. "Yes, whatever you say, just please don't call me Pinky." Natsu said as he looked down in gloom.

"Th..then you can look over here." Natsu then slowly turned his head towards the voice. His eye then popped wide opened as he looked at the person in front of him. It was a young women, wearing a red ripped dress, nearly revealing her chest and legs, but the most notable thing was her hair. It was red and it went down to her legs, even though it was braided. She then looked up, her eyes were also red , but had bags under them. Natsu felt a little creeped out, but that changed quickly as he noticed her leg bleeding, and a bit more pale then the other one.

"A-are you ok?" he asked.

"I hurt it while running from the bad people." she answered.

"Bad people?" Natsu asked confused.

"Th..they tried to do things to me. So, I attacked them, then ran away. But I fell down on a rock, and was walking all day, that's when I saw Cherry-hair." She said shyly again.

_"C-cherry hair now? Oh, geez if Gray heard this..._Well, do you mind if I take a little look at it? I might be able to make it stop bleeding." Natsu asked.

"I..I don't mind, but don't try anything funny..o-or I'll fight you too." Her hair then started waving as it began to move towards Natsu in a threatening manor."

_"Is that magic? This would explain why I found her hair everywhere. She also must have sweeped her tracks to avoid being found.." _Natsu slowly moved closer to her as non-threatening as possible, as he got down and looked at her leg. Sure enough, it looked like it hit a sharp object and left a gash in it."_I could probably heal it if I burned the wound shut, but..." _He looked up at her, then her hair._ "Oh, boy I really hope she doesn't freak out."_

"Listen, uh, whats your name?" He asked.

" ...Flare.." She said quietly.

"Flare? That's a nice name. Listen, I can help you but it will probably hurt a lot."

Flare then felt a little agitated at Natsu's comment as her hair started flailing a little violently. "Wh..what are you going to do?" She asked.

"The wound is going to get infected, and to stop that, I need to burn it, before I can wrap it." Natsu said in serious tone, as he waited for the red head's reply. They stared at each other for a bit, before she finally answered,

"..Ok."

Natsu made a noise of surprise, he thought she would resist a little or at the most see him as a threat.

"A-are you sure? It will hurt a lot." He warned her.

"..It's fine..just get it done with." Her hair calmed down, as it stopped moving and went down behind her back.

"Ok, I'm gonna wash it first, then i'm gonna do it ok?" Flare nodded a little. Natsu then Re-quip'ed his canteen , as he poured it on her leg. He then ignited his hand."I'm gonna start now ok?" Natsu said as his hand got closer to her leg.

"Wait!" Natsu was startled by her sudden outburst, as the flames disappeared.

"W-whats wrong?" He asked.

"Coul...y..and." She mumbled.

"What?" Natsu said trying to listen to her.

"Cou-could I hold your hand..till it's over?" She asked. Her cheeks were a little red, as she held her hand out towards Natsu. Natsu then slowly grabbed her hand.

"Sure you can." He said with a smile.

"D..don't let go, ok?" She said as she shyly looked downwards." I won't, I'll hold on till it's over, kay?" Natsu said with his toothy grin. He ignited his hand once more, as Flare gripped Natsu's hand tightly. " I'm gonna count to 3 then i'm gonna do it, ok? 1...2...3!" Natsu then pressed against her leg, as she she closed her eyes, she could feel the wound burning.

"Urrrgh! AhhhHHH!" She screamed in pain. It pained Natsu, but he had to finish closing the wound. After a few moments, he took his hand away from her leg, and tore off a loose rag of cloth from his jacket, as he then wrapped her leg in it.

"Flare? It's over." Natsu said. Flare had lost her balance, and fell on top of Natsu.

"Oof! Ah, Flare, you ok-" Natsu was then surprised when she had her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. He then noticed that she was sobbing.

"Don't..let go...please. It still...hurts." Natsu then sat up with Flare, as he then put his arm around her, and whispered in her ear.

"I promise." Those words stuck with Flare as she buried her face in his chest. After a few minutes, Natsu noticed she fell asleep. He then smiled as he laid her down near a tree, he then took off what was left of his jacket, and laid it on top of her. He then zipped up his vest, as he then sat down near her, leaned back on the tree and looked up in the sky.

_"I don't know whats gonna happen, but one things for certain," _He then looked down at Flare as he watched her sleep peacefully. _"I won't leave anyone behind...not even if it kills me." _His eyes then felt heavy as he felt tired, and eventually he closed his eye and went right to sleep, waiting for the warm light of the morning to come.

* * *

**Alright, chapter 9 is done! I'm going to be busy with school, for the rest of the month, but** **I'll be checking in from time to time to see what your guys thoughts are on this story. But, I will return, so please keep an eye out for next chapter!****  
**

**Until next time! See ya!**


	10. Back To Magnolia

_**Chapter 10**_

It was now morning, the sun had started rising over a distant mountain, as it shined a ray of light through out the forest. Natsu was stirring in his sleep, as he felt the warmth of the sun on him and...something else?

"_Huh? is it morning already? But, why do I feel so..heavy?" _He slowly opened his eye and the first thing he saw was red hair, he slowly looked up and there was Flare, currently sleeping peacefully on top of him. He then realized Flare was laying on him, as his eye shot open. He then felt his face get hot, as he blushed at the position they were in.

"_Wha..what the hell is going on here!? When did she fall asleep on me?An-and "They're" touching me." _ Natsu felt Flare's chest pressed against his, as he blushed even redder. He then shook his head trying to focus, as he tried to wake her up..

"H-hey, Flare? It's time to get up." Flare was moaning sleepily, as she heard Natsu's voice.

"H..huh? Cherry hair?" She slowly looked up until her and Natsu's eyes met. She then realized the position they were in, as she quickly blushed. They stared at each other for a moment, before they're faces were matching color.

"Ah, s-sorry." Flare was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh, d-don't uh, worry about it, rather, why did you fall asleep on top of me?" He stuttered as he asked her.

"Y-you were shaking a lot in your sleep, so, I... tried to calm you down, but you grabbed me and wouldn't let go." She said as she sat up, while holding her hand over her mouth."Did I...do something wrong?" She asked with a little depression in her voice.

"N-no, it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have noticed it." Natsu said trying to reassure her.

"Anyway we should, uh..." Natsu said while trying to get up.

"Oh! Sorry!" Flare said as she quickly got off Natsu. Natsu then sat up, as he then scooted his back to the tree, as he looked around.

"Well, I guess we better get moving, Erza will kill me if I don't get back." Natsu yawned, as he got up and started stretching.

"What about you Flare? You heading someplace?" He asked as he looked at the red head.

"Uh,um...n-no." She said as she shyly shook her head."Actually, I was told by my village that I should go out and see the world, but I got lost." She said as she frowned."I thought the people from before would help me, but they were just trying to..." She then grabbed her arms, as she was recalling a bad memory. Natsu then noticed she was trembling a little. He then walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, she then looked up, and into his onyx green eye, as he smiled.

"Don't worry Flare, as long as I'm here, I won't let ANYONE hurt you, kay?" He then flashed his toothy grin, she then felt tears coming out her eyes. Natsu noticed this and he immediately took his hands off her, and began waving his hands as he tried to calm her down.

"A-AH, sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad, I just wanted to..." Flare then shook her head and said.

"No it's not that, I'm happy...your the first person who has been nice to me since I started traveling." She then looked up and smiled a little. Natsu watched as the sun lit up behind her as she was now happy, he then smiled.

"Hehe, well I'm happy to have met you too." Natsu said as smiled and blushed a little.

"C..we...ds" She mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers. Natsu didn't quite hear her.

"Say what?" He asked as he leaned closer.

"C..can we b-be fr...friends?" She asked. She closed her eyes as she waited for his reply. She then felt a hand brushing through her hair as she opened her eyes to see Natsu petting her on the head smiling.

"Mm! I'd be happy to be your friend." She then felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at Natsu. She then felt more comfortable now, as she smiled at Natsu.

"Th-thank you." She said happily.

"Mm!..Oh yeah, you can probably take off the wrapping on your leg." He said pointing to it.

"Huh? But it just stopped bleeding." Flare said confused.

"Here let me show you." Natsu then got down on one knee and slowly unwrapped the wound. Flare's eyes widened as she looked at her leg. The wound was gone.

"Huh? B-but how..?"

"It's an effect from my flames." He explained." Normally, they would leave a scar or burn mark. But, I used a special kind of healing flame called **_"Heaven's Fire". _**At first, it burns on contact, but gradually it restores whatever I touch to the way it was before." Flare nodded and looked at her now healed leg.

"But.."

Flare then looked at Natsu." I never expected you to heal THAT fast. Normally it would take a week at least for a normal person, you healed in the exact amount of time I normally do." Natsu was thinking, he had never encountered anyone who had healed that fast from his magic.

_"She couldn't be a..._Hey Flare." Natsu asked. "Are you a...Dragon Slayer?" Flare looked a little confused.

"N-no, whats that?" she asked.

"It's someone who is trained in the way of Anti-Dragon magic. Normally your taught directly by a dragon, but I've heard that some people had dragon lacrima implanted into them to get Dragon Slayer magic." He explained.

"No, I haven't been trained, or had lacrima implanted into me, I got my magic from our village protector." She said. Natsu was now more curious, as he closed his eye and began thinking.

_"Hm, well if she's not a dragon slayer, maybe that guardian is a...No, that wouldn't make sense...Ah, it doesn't matter, it's not like me to dwell on these things." _Natsu then nodded, deciding to focus on the now.

"Well, I'm gonna be heading back to Magnolia, what about you Flare? You have anywhere you plan to go?" He asked the red head.

"Um..could I travel with you? I don't know much about the world, other then stories." She said as she nervously fidgeted.

"Sure! I would be happy to show you the world, I'ts kinda boring traveling by myself anyway, so another person would make it a lot more fun." He said as he grinned. Flare then smiled, as she was now happy that she met Natsu, she would be able to face the outside world now, now that Natsu was with her.

"Alright, next stop, Magnolia!" Natsu proclaimed as he and Flare began walking towards the rising sun.

* * *

**_Magnolia, Fairy Tail_**

"Hey master, when do you think that Natsu will be back?" Lisanna asked, as she was wiping down the bar, with Makarov sitting there taking sips from his mug.

"Hmmm, I'm not quite sure, he said he would meet us when we got back to the guild, but ever since we got here we hadn't heard anything." Makarov, Erza, and her team got back before Natsu did, and they were waiting at the guild hall ever since then, waiting for they're pink haired companion.

"Geez, whats taking Pinky so long? I wanted fight him as soon as we got here." Gray said in a bored tone.

"Maybe he got lost in the forest or something. It was pretty dark when we ran. Lucy said sitting at the same table.

"You might be right Lucy, but Natsu is very resilient, i'm sure he'll be back soon." Erza said sitting next to her and Gray. She had looked forward to seeing him again for some reason. They were all waiting for him, as they sat and waited. The doors suddenly opened, the 3 then got up,and were expecting Natsu to come through those doors.

"YOU KEPT ME WAITING YOU PINK HAIRED CYCLOPS!" Gray was all ready to pound some sense into Natsu as he was inches away from punching the person. But, then suddenly, Gray was sent flying backwards and into a wall as he looked knocked out already. Everyone looked at the door and they're eyes were wide open, as they recognized the person who sent Gray into the wall.

"Hhhuh!? Who the hell you calling a cyclops Gray? You sure got balls, attacking me as soon as I get back."

"I-is that who I think it is?" A random guild mate said.

"Oh shit, if she and Erza are here.."

Erza narrowed her eyes at the person, as she gripped her sword.

"Mira."

"Heh, guess who's back, Ginger head!"

* * *

_**Magnolia, Town Square...**_

"Ahhh, finally!" Natsu lifted his hand in the air as he stretched. He and Flare had just got into the middle of town, as they stopped to catch a break.

"So, this is what town looks like." Flare stared in awe, as she never had been to a town full of so many people. Natsu watched in amusement, as he watched Flare stare at every thing like a little kid.

_"She wasn't kidding, she must have never been in a place like this." _Flare then looked at a stand where a man was selling some ice cream. She watched as the kids were begging they're parents for one. She started wondering if it taste good, should she go and get one? But she doesn't have any money. She then frowned. Natsu then noticed this and smiled.

"Hey, wait here."

"H-huh?" Flare watched as Natsu walked over to the stand and bought two ice cream cones, he then came back and handed one to Flare. She looked at Natsu, then the ice cream. "Go ahead, that ice creams not gonna eat itself." He said, Flare looked at the ice cream a little confused as she looked over it.

"Flare, could it be that you haven't had ice cream before?"

"No, t-this is my first time." She said.

"Really? Ok, in that case I'll show you. Lick it like this." He said as he demonstrated for her.

"L-like this?" She asked, she began licking it, then started sucking on the top and then licked it again. She failed to notice a group of men watching her, as they watched her erotically eat the ice cream. Natsu noticed this and sent a terrifying glare in they're direction, causing them to immediately stop, and run away. After a few minutes, Flare had managed to finish the cone, as Natsu stood there making sure no perverted eyes were watching her.

"That was...good, very good." She said as she smiled.

"Yeah, it's good to eat one during hot weather." He said as he put his hand on his head and looked at the sun.

"Is they're anything else you want to try?" He asked her. She then looked around, and spotted a jewel store. She pointed to it, Natsu then nodded, and off they went.

* * *

_**Three hours later...**_

Natsu and Flare had visited almost all the stores in Magnolia, as they walked down the street. Flare had a great time as she happily walked with Natsu.

"AHHhhh, I'm beat. I guess I better head back to the guild to let them know I'm back." Natsu said as he thought out loud.

"Um, who are the people your talking about?" Flare asked.

"Ah, I guess you could call them my friends. We split up right before I found you, so they're probably back by now." He said recalling. "Ah, I almost forgot," Natsu said as he stopped. He then held out a red bracelet to Flare. She then looked, as her eyes widened.

"You were looking at this when we were in that jewelry shop earlier. So..uh, well I figured you'd like it as something to commemorate your first time shopping." He said as he scratched his head while looking to the side. Flare felt a surge of happiness, as she walked up and hugged Natsu as he made a sound of surprise.

"F-Flare?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said. Natsu then rubbed the top of her head, awkwardly smiling.

"Heheh." He nervously chuckled. His eye then opened as he heard a explosion. He let go of Flare as he turned around to see the source of the commotion.

"What the hell was that?" He said looking over towards a smoking building._"Wait, isn't that the guild hall? Why is it smoking, is someone fighting?"_

"N-Natsu..?" Flare asked a bit concerned.

"Ah, um, listen. You know that hotel we passed by?" Flare nodded.

"Go there, and order a room, this should be enough." He then re-quiped a few jewels, as he handed it to her.

"B-but what about you?" She asked, as Natsu ran towards the sounds.

"I'll check on you later, right now I gotta go see whats happening at the guild." And with that he ran off. Flare then looked at the bracelet in her hand and held it to her chest, as she watched Natsu run past everyone towards the guild hall.

_"Please, hurry back...Natsu."_

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

"Ginger Head!"

"Demon Woman!"

Erza was currently in a clash with a silver haired girl, who wore a revealing gothic like outfit. As they fought, many of the guild members were taking cover behind overturned tables, as they watched in fear of the two mighty women.

"When are they gonna stop?!" Gray said, he had came back to his senses as he remembered that the person he attacked, was not Natsu, but. . . .

"Mirajane Strauss!?" Lucy said peeking over the bar with Lisanna.

"Yeah, she's the one I was telling you about, my sister." Lisanna said as she ducked to avoid a plate flying towards them.

"No way, she's nothing like I've seen in Sorcerer's weekly!"

"That's, a little different..." Lisanna said chuckling a little.

"Heh, your slow as ever, did you get weaker in the one week I was gone?!" Mira said as she smirked as she was wrestling with Erza."

" Nonsense! Your the one who's going to get they're butt kicked!" Erza replied.

"Oh brother, they've been at it for 3 hours now."Makarov said sitting on the railing of the second floor. "I'd guess I better-" He was cut off, when the guild doors were suddenly opened and in came Natsu.

"I saw the smoke, what in the world is goi-"

"IDIOT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gray shouted from his table, as he tried to warn the pinkette.

"Huh? What the hell are you blabb-" Natsu was now in between Erza and Mira, as they charged at each other, unaware of Natsu in the middle of they're fight.

"Your finished you bitch!" Mira said as she charged forward.

"Bring it on, you silver haired freak!" Erza said as she lounged with her sword drawn.

"Natsu look out!" Lucy shouted.

"_Oh, shit!"_ Natsu mentally cursed as they closed in on him. The two collided with Natsu, as a dust cloud kicked up, no one could see the result of the match, or poor Natsu. They waited for the dust cloud to disperse. When it did, it revealed Natsu in between Erza and Mira, blocking both of they're attacks, his sword was drawn, as he blocked Erza's sword with it, and the scabbard in his other hand blocking a transformed demon arm from Mira. All the spectators were shocked. Not only did he stop Erza, but Mira too.

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Mira asked, confused.

"Natsu?" Erza said, wide-eyed at the fire mage's sudden appearance.

"Get..the..." Natsu felt like he was going to be crushed by the two women if they didn't stop pressing on him. He then had tick marks on his head as he gritted his teeth."..HELL OFF ME YOU IDIOTS!" He then made a spinning motion, as he knocked the two back away from him as they slid back. Natsu then fell to one knee, as he felt like he was out of breath.

"Son of a bitch, I thought I was gonna be killed!"He panted as he slowly got up.

"Natsu, are you ok? I didn't see you..when did you get back?" Erza then put her sword away, as she ran up to the pink haired.

"J-just...give me a minute. I think my life flashed before my eye's there for a bit.." Natsu said as he held a hand up to Erza.

"Hey," Natsu looked up, and saw Mira as she walked up to them.

"That was pretty good, normally no can stop my punches. What's yur' name?" She asked as she folded her arms.

"Natsu. I'm a temporary member here." He said as he got up and sheathed his sword, it then disappeared.

"Natsu huh? Your not too shabby. To be able to stop me and Ginger, you must be a pretty good fighter. So, your the one I heard about from master. So, what do you think of Fairy Tail?" Natsu then shrugged.

"I'ts pretty interesting, never a dull moment, even when you walk in." He then groaned at the last part. "Ah, sorry about that, I was about to land the finishing blow, but you came up out of no where. I've never seen anyone use re-quip faster then Erza." She noted, as she remembered the last few seconds before the two attacks hit.

"I guess it was the motivation of two strong pretty women about to pummel\eviscerate me." He chuckled while scratching the back of his head. Mira then blushed a little as she made a noise of surprise. Erza also was a little red from Nastu's comment, but she did well to hide it.

"I've only been coming here for a few days, but I think everyone here is pretty nice." He said as he smiled, he then looked around."_Why are they hiding?" _He wondered.

"Heh, your a pretty straight forward guy, aren't ya?" She said smiling a little."Tell you what, I think I'll give you a personal tour of Magnolia." She said, as she grabbed his arm and began heading towards doors. They were almost out, before Natsu felt his other arm tugged back, Erza was holding on to him." Wait Mira, as senior member of this guild, I'm more qualified for this, you should go rest since you just got back." She said as she tugged him back.

"What are you talking about you red head? I feel fine, and what are you talking about your more qualified? We're the same rank, so i'm just as qualified as you are!" Mira said as she tugged him back.

"Huh? You mean your an S-class mage too?" Natsu asked as he looked a little surprised.

"Yep! I'm the strongest of the two of us, don't let red trick you." She said as she grinned at Erza. Now Erza was pissed.

"That's a lie and you know it! Natsu, me and her are perfectly even. Although, I have come closer to beating her." She said as she made a smile at Mira, which seemed to really make her mad.

"Shut up! I'm clearly stronger, and prettier then you in more ways then one!" She said as she jerked Natsu over to her.

" Really? I don't see you walking around with a boyfriend!" Erza fired back as she jerked him back. Natsu felt like his arms were gonna be ripped off.

"Where's YOURS!? Oh yeah, that's right, you can't get a guy to talk to you for more then 5 seconds cause you scare them away waving your sword around like a lunatic!"

"Take that back, Demon!"

"Make me, Armor freak!"

The two continued to argue as they forgot about Natsu, who was being forced to one side or the other as they continued to fire insults at each other. Lucy and Gray were watching them, they wanted to help Natsu, but it would mean certain death if they got in between the two girls.

"Those two...that guy is gonna get pulled apart at this rate." Gray said. Natsu was done being treated like a rag doll as he shouted,

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?! YOUR CUTTING OFF THE CIRCULATION!" They then realized Natsu's arms were looking a bit streached as they then let go.

"How about this? You BOTH show me around, and no one gets injured in the process, can you two do that?" Mirajane scoffed, and Erza nodded.

"Good, lets go._ "I am so gonna die if I meet anymore strong woman."_ he thought.

They then left as they both we're holding on to each side of Natsu glaring at each other. Natsu then let out a sigh, he just got done shopping, now he has to go on a tour for the sake of his life. Everyone came out from there make shift cover, as they stood up and put the table's back up. The master just watched as the events unfolded before him, he sighed as he looked at the doors.

_"Oh, Natsu. You are one lady killer." _He chuckled, as he thought.

* * *

**Hey, I had some extra time on my hands, so enjoy!**


	11. Red and White Make Pink?

_**Chapter 11**_

"Well, I guess we'll start here." Mira said as her Erza and Natsu had arrived at a library. Natsu was currently on a "personal" tour, with Erza and Mirajane, the two strongest woman in Fairy Tail, who were fighting over who got to take Natsu out for a tour of Magnolia. The compromise? He said BOTH. How will things turn out for our pink haired friend? Time would only tell, as they continued to walk.

"This library has just about all the basic knowledge you need to now about Fiore. I come here sometimes to look up some details about the missions I go on. So if you need info 'bout the area, this is the place to go." She said.

"Ahhh, I never really took you for the type to stop at a library." Natsu said while looking at Mira.

"Huh? Whats that supposed to mean? You think I'm not smart?" She said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you look like the kind of person who thinks on they're feet, rather then researching, eheheh." He nervously chuckled. Mira then made a noise of surprise as she then proudly said,

"O-of course, even S-class mages have to know how to adapt, I'm a pro when it comes to those things!"

"Oh please, your clueless you have to have Levy help you because you don't understand anything half of the time." Erza remarked.

"Sh-shut up! That's only for the complicated stuff. Levy's really helpful when it comes to that!" Mira grumbled.

"I'll have you know, I covered all that stuff when we were kids." Erza said proudly while folding her arms.

"Well aren't you Ms. Know It All!" Mira said angrily.

"At least I know more than you, Demon girl!" Erza shouted back. They were emitting murderous auras, as everyone backed away from the two girls.

"Y-you know, it's ok. I mean, you don't have to research everything. You just go to places if your curious y'know, eheheh..." Natsu said, as he nervously sweated, trying to calm them down. Mira then stopped, and smirked as she had an idea, as she walked towards Natsu.

"Really? I bet you know more since you've been all over the place, right? Maybe you could tell me about the places you've been to sometime~." She said with a little purr in her voice. Natsu then blushed a little, as Mira swayed her breasts in front him.

"Hoh, your kinda cute when you blush." She smiled seductively. "W-what? I..I'm not..." Natsu was feeling nervous for some reason._"Wh-what the hell is with me!? I am not a pervert! I...am not..."_ Natsu could not avert his gaze from her chest, as Mira's smirk grew bigger as she moved in closer. She found it amusing, watching Natsu turn redder. All of the sudden, a fan came and whacked her across the head as she turned angrily towards the person.

"Oi, the hell you doing you bitch?!"

"I will not allow any indecent acts in public." Erza said, as she held the fan in her hand.

"What indecent acts?! We were just having some fun, riiiight Natsu~?" She winked at Natsu as he then blushed redder. He then slapped himself to come back to his senses.

"_I think that was a little to far..even if she was messin' with me."_ He thought. He was glad Venigon taught him about woman, they can just be as pretty as roses...and as nasty as thorns. Although, he never truly understood them until he interacted with them. Recently, he's been getting strange feelings, ever since he's been around with these women.

"Come, on to the next place." Erza said, as she dragged Natsu by the ear. Mira was annoyed that Erza had stopped her fun, but she would have plenty of opportunities in the future. They then stopped at a cake shop. You could look in the window to see all assortments of well detailed cakes. Erza was looking at a Strawberry cheesecake, as her stomach growled.

"Uh, Erza..?" Natsu said. Erza then blushed a little as she tried to recompose herself.

"S-sorry, it's just that I haven't eaten anything since I got back.."

"Well why don't we order one?" Natsu said. Erza then looked at Natsu in surprise.

"B-but I couldn't possibly..." She tried to say but her stomach growled even louder.

"Wait here." He said as he then went inside.

"Wow, nice job Ginger. It's no wonder all men find you strange. But I guess you can't help it, even though your a _GLUTTONOUS _woman." Erza felt a tick mark on her head as she turned her head towards Mira.

"What's so bad about eating cheesecake?!"

"Oh please, that's like your one weakness." Mira said as she rolled her eyes.

"I..I do not have a weakness for strawberry cheesecake." She said, but her stomach growled even louder, she turned red, as Mira sighed.

A few minutes later he came out with a cheese cake. Erza eyed it, as he found a outside table and sat down with it.

"C'mon, this cakes not gonna eat itself." Natsu said as he grinned at the two. They then smiled and walked over and sat down with Natsu.

"Mmm, this tastes great." Natsu said as he took a bite.

"Ehh, not to bad. But my sister can make better cheesecake then this." Mira said as she ate her piece.

"Mm, it's truly a master piece." Erza said as she ate her piece with satisfaction. A few minute's passed before Natsu spoke up again.

"Y'know, I've been waiting to ask this for a bit..." The two then stopped eating and looked at Natsu.

"What kinda magic do you two use?"

"Ah, I mainly use **Take-Over **magic, it allows me to transform a part, or my entire body into a soul I possess." Mira explained.

"I use **Ex-quip**, but I use it with telekinesis, and with my sword magic." Erza said.

"Ahh. So that's why she calls you an armor fre-." Natsu then noticed a sword pointed at his throat. He sweated, as noticed some malice coming from the red head as he held up his arms in apology.

"N-n-never mind." Natsu nervously said, Erza then made her sword disappeared. Mira smirked at Natsu's remark as she chuckled.

"So how 'bout you Natsu. I assume you use the same magic as Erza, seeing as how you were able to summon a sword." Mira said as she recalled.

"Well...it's probably not as fast as Erza, but I only use re-quip with my sword, and a couple other things."

"Really? I thought your reaction speed was impressive." Erza noted as she took another bite of her cake.

"That's only cuz' I re-quipped my sword. Your probably way faster, since you use armor too."

"Then, how come you don't use armor? For someone of your skills, I bet you could utilize it pretty well.' Erza said, growing ever more curious.

"I don't like armor, slows me down and gets in the way." Natsu said as he took another bite.

"I see." Erza said. "See, I told you~" Mira said in a sarcastic voice. Erza then summoned her fan and swatted her across the head. Mira then rubbed her head as she was about to pay her back.

"Anyway, ex-quip isn't my only magic..." Mira had made a noise of surprise. She then put her chair down and recomposed herself.

"I also use a lost brand of magic called Dragon Slayer magic." He said as he lit his hand up with blue fire.

"Dragon..Slayer?" Erza and Mira said curiously.

"Hai, it's a magic that allows me to take on the physical qualities of a dragon. I breathe fire, I eat fire, and attack with it."

"Wait, you EAT fire?" Mira said as she thought she misheard him. Natsu looked around, then got up and walked towards a outside oven that had fire in it. He then started inhaling, as the flames were getting sucked in. Mira and Erza stared wide eyed. They had never seen something like that before. He then stopped, he then blew out a small fire back in to the fireplace.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see some one who eats fire before." Mira said as she chuckled.

"Well, my fire is not exactly regular fire." He said as he sat down again.

"Ah..that's right. You said it had a unique affect. It could nullify magic gradually, If I remember correctly." Erza said as she recalled they're fight back at Oshibana.

"Yeah that's right." He nodded.

"So..where'd you learn it from?" Mira said as she put her legs on the table.

"...my father.." Natsu then frowned a little.

"Mira!" Erza said angrily.

"What, I just asked-" Mira said confused at Erza's outburst.

"It's fine Erza, I think its about time told you and Mira..." He then turned around."And I know your there, Gray and Lucy." After that Gray and Lucy came peeking out from behind a pile of boxes.

"Tch, I told you he'd notice us." He said in a annoyed tone.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza asked.

"Well...we were just walking around and we noticed you." Lucy said nervously.

"What are you talking about? You said we needed to follow th-Oof!" Gray bent over, as Lucy elbowed him in the gut."Geez, never mind."

"Flare? I know your here too. Come out." Natsu said as he looked at a bush. And slowly out came Flare as she shyly walked towards Natsu and the others.

"I..I was waiting...but I...I'm..s-sorr-" Natsu then sighed, he got up and petted her head." You don't have to say anything, just come sit with us." She then slowly nodded, as she sat at the table with the others next to Natsu, holding on to his arm.

"Guys, this is Flare. She's uh...a friend of mine I met while traveling."

Gray thought she was a little creepy, but a little cute at the same time. However, the girls looked a little ticked as they watched her, as she held onto Natsu.

"You know for a friend, she seems a little too attached to you." Mira said, feeling a tick mark on her head. Erza was trying her best to remain calm but everybody could feel some murderous intent coming from her.

"H-how did you meet Natsu?" Lucy asked, while feeling the glares right next to her.

"H-he was a little rough...but very nice." She said as she blushed. Erza and Mira had completely misunderstood, as they glared daggers at Natsu.

"H-hey! Don't say something that will cause a misunderstanding!" Natsu said while sweating.

"But you were nice, you didn't let go until the very end." She said smiling a bit.

"Hey Natsu~?" Natsu looked back at Mira and nearly turned pale, she was now emitting a demon like aura, as she sweetly asked.

"What did you do to this girl?" Erza said, who looked like she was about to kill him.

"W-wait hold on let me explain..." He had managed to get out the story as they listened, Mira finally calmed down...after punching Natsu through the cake shop, as she crossed her arms .

"Well alright, I guess I believe you." She said , she then huffed and sat down.

"Tell me-OW! Before you do that!" He said as he touched his stinging cheek. Flare was cringing, as she held on to Natsu in fear of the silver haired demon.

"Ok...what was I doing again?" Natsu said, trying to remember.

"You were about to tell us about your father." Erza said, reminding him.

"Ah, yeah. My father, It was a long time, about 5 years ago..." They all listened as he began his story.

* * *

_**5 years ago...**_

_**"Hm, very good Natsu."** _Venigon said. He looked at a large crater in the ground. Natsu had used his **_Raging__ Inferno _**on a designated large hill 10 times, and he ended up completely obliterating it. The young pinkette was panting, as he was a little tired from that attack.

"Th..(pant)..thanks Venigon. I didn't even..(pant)..break a sweat." His words didn't match his actions as he fell over. Venigon sweat dropped at the boys statement.

**_"Ha, your a fool if you think that was impressive. I admit it was more stronger then last week, but you have ways to go before your ready to kill a dragon."_**He said as he used his giant fingers to put Natsu back on his feet.

"But, I've learned just about all the basic spells, aren't I more powerful now?" Natsu said as he pouted.

**_"Oh? Your saying you could slay me right here and now in your current state?"_** He said with a little amused toothy smile.

"No way! I would never kill you, your my father!" He said in a out burst. The dragon then smiled, as he carefully poked Natsu on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said as he looked up at his foster father.

_**"I do appreciate the the kindness you have to offer me, that is something that is...a special trait about you. However.."**_He then made a serious look as he stared at the young kid.

_**"It is of the utmost importance that you grow stronger. For even if you are able to master my magic, you must also increase how much magic you can use. This alone isn't enough."** _

"But, how do I do that? You told me that I can get my power back by eating fire, right?" Natsu said confused.

_**"True, but over the last few years, we've been trying to increasing your magical container in your body. Currently, you have enough to destroy this mountain."** _He said.

"What?! What are you talking about? It took me 10 time's to destroy that big hill over there!" He shouted pointing at the crater.

**_"Don't you remember what I taught you, ever since I started training you? A mage's magic is only as good as he uses it. And depending on the magic, you have to consider all the possibilities it holds."_ **

"So...fire can do more then just destroy things?" Natsu said as he looked at his hand. Venigon smiled at his student.

_**"Exactly. Take this flame for example.."** _He held out a outstretched finger with a light blue flame. **_" I want you to eat this, and tell me how you feel."_**Natsu then grabbed the fire and began munching on it. He then felt revitalized, as he jumped up. "WOW! I feel so much better now! What was in that flame? It tasted good!" He said as he happily jumped up and down.

_**"That, was a healing flame called, "Heaven's Fire."** _**_It has a healing affect on most things. You see? Even the most destructive of magic's can have a more gentle use."_**

"Hey, hey! Can you teach me how to do that? If I have that, I can train non-stop!" Natsu said eagerly.

_**"Maybe when you improve more, right now you need to focus on becoming more powerful then ever."**_

"Mm! Sure thing Venigon!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

* * *

"YOUR FATHER WAS A DRAGON!?" Lucy said shocked as she stood up.

"Yyyyeah, i'm pretty sure that's what I said." Natsu said, he looked at Lucy like she was nuts.

"Really? Well that's pretty strange, I thought they all died out long ago." Mira said, thinking about it.

"He must have been pretty scary the first time you met him."Gray said.

"Nah, he was just a big softy." Natsu smiled, as he thought back.

"What else happened?" Erza said, as she became more interested.

Natsu thought a little before continuing." It was about two or three years after that, I got strong enough to use more stronger spells.."

* * *

_**3 years ago...**_

_**"Secret Dragon Slayer Art,"**_Natsu held his hands out, as three magic circles appeared, all lined up in front of him, he then began building up a flame in his hands in front of the magic circles until it was shining a light-blueish color, he then pulled back one hand while keeping his other behind the flame. He then made a fist and shouted,_** Blue Tempest:**_**_ Azure Dragon Cannon!"_**Natsu then punched the flame, and it shot forward into the magic circle, it then got bigger and more powerful as it went through each magic circle until it was a large, fast moving mass of fire, shaped like a dragon's head, as it shot through the air and into a distant mountain. Their then was a massive explosion, as the mountain seemed to disappear. After the smoke cleared, you could see the entire middle section of the mountain...gone.

"HELL YEAH! I finally got it!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air as he was proud at the fact he managed to take out a mountain, or most of it at least.

_**"Well done Natsu, you have come a long way in the past years."** _ Venigon proudly said.

"Well I did learn from the best after all." He smiled. _**"Flattery will get you no where boy, now that your done with that. . . "**_

"Heh, guess It's time for a duel. Alright, your going down this time Venigon!" Natsu shouted as he charged forward. **_"Azure Dragon's Fist!"_**He then landed a flame enhanced punch on Venigon's chest. However, that didn't do a thing to him, as the dragon then swatted Natsu away like a fly. As Natsu slid back, put his hands on the ground, and was on all fours, as he smirked. _**Azure Dragon's Roar!" ** _Natsu shot a large stream of flames as they hit Venigon, pushing him back a little.

_**"Impressive, you've managed to push me back a little...however.."** _He then spun around, as his tails then whipped forward at Natsu.

"Crap!" Natsu jumped in the air, but that was futile as the dragon was now in front of him. Venigon then opened his mouth then a large amount of flames exited out of his mouth headed straight for Natsu. "_**Azure Dragon's Raging Inferno!"**_Natsu then threw a large fiery sphere at the flames, as both attacks collided and created a massive explosion. Natsu then landed as him and Venigon stared at each other.

**_"That's good for now. You were even able to match my roar."_ **

"Hehe!" Natsu smiled, as he rubbed his nose. **_"But don't get careless, confidence will lead you to your demise if your not-"_**

"If i'm not careful, ya, ya I know." Natsu said in a mocking manner. That earned him a thump, which sent him into a tree. _**"Mind your manners boy!"**_

"Ugh, y'know theirs something I've wanted to ask for a while now..." Nastu said as he unattached himself from the tree. "Why do you want me to become so powerful , I mean, I think it's awesome that your teaching me a lot about the world, and Dragon Slayer magic, but really, why do you need me to get powerful enough to slay a dragon? Is their one that I gotta take down or somethin'?" Venigon was silent, as he tried to think of a way to respond.

_**"Hmmm, you are sharp indeed young one, I guess I owe some explanation to you."** _He then began...

* * *

"A Lost Dragon?" Erza said.

"Yeah, dragons that have been forgotten or haven't been seen in hundreds of years. Venigon was one of them." Natsu continued.

"Lost Dragons also have very powerful magic, the type that's very powerful even by dragon standards. They were feared by many other dragons because of they're power."

"Wow, I haven't even heard of this. It must have been way back in the day." Lucy said, as Natsu nodded.

"By dragon standards yeah. They were kinda like the oldest dragons that could live twice as long as a regular one. But.." Natsu then tightened his grip on the fork as it was getting crushed."Their was one dragon that wanted they're power...so he killed them off...all of em'." He made a serious face as his eye looked like it was full of hatred. Everyone could feel the heat radiated from his body as they felt a little hotter than usual.

"So, he told me that the reason I had to get stronger over the years, was..." "Because you had to slay it, right?" Gray said. Natsu nodded.

"What happened after you heard this?" Erza asked. Natsu narrowed his eye as he remembered...

* * *

"I...have..to..kill it?" Natsu said as he looked confused.

_**"Yes, it is above all else, that you learn to defeat him."** _Venigon said with a frown.

"But how? I can barely match you. If that dragon killed all the other ones, what chance do I have?" Natsu protested.

_**"With this."** _Venigon then held out a a finger and a magic circle appeared, and out came a katana in a black scabbard, it had a long red string attached to it with a little silver dragon head.

"Whats this..?" He said as he stared at the sword.

_**"Hm, this is the ancient dragon slayer sword that has been crafted from a human, and a dragon. They called it, "Dorruga". In other words, "Dragon Sword."**_

"Dragon..Sword?" Natsu then reached out and grabbed it as he looked at it." So, this sword can kill a dragon?" He said in a confused tone.

_**"Well, it hasn't been tested against one, but the blade possesses an old lacrima that is said to have been lethal against dragons. Or so I was told, before it was passed on to me."** _ Natsu continued looking at the blade, and then was about to unsheathe it, before Venigon stopped him.

_**"Your not ready for this yet Natsu, you have to have a certain amount of control over magic befo-"** _Natsu ignored him as he began unsheathing the sword. Venigon's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he panicked.

**_"HEY, LISTEN TO ME YOU IMBECILE! WHAT PART OF NOT YET, DID YOU NOT UNDERST-huh?"_ **Venigon just stared as Natsu now held the blade in his hand staring at it in awe.

"This light...it's very warm." Natsu felt like he was in a trance, as the glowing blue blade emitted a cool blue light.

_**"What? He can draw the sword?! Normally, the body would be under large amount of strain from the magic pressure...but he's acting like he doesn't feel it at all!"**_Venigon was confused. Natsu then looked at him and asked. "So I now gotta practice with this sword?" Venigon then cleared his throat, as he regained his composure.

_**"Natsu, do you not feel tired? Because that blade should be putting large amounts of strain on your body."**_Venigon asked

"Well, I feel a little heavy, but other than that...nope." Venigon thought about this.**_"Don't tell me...could he be ready? But he's so young...Wait, what if he has a better grasp of control...I'll need to test it."_ **He thought. He then said,_**"Natsu, I want you to try to focus your magic in the sword, and then let it out with a swing." **_

"Huh? Ok. I just gotta put magic in it right?" Natsu held the sword over his back, and began focusing. The blade then started to glow as his breathing was getting heavier. _**"Now Natsu!"** _Venigon shouted. "HAAH! Natsu then swung downwards as the sword then released a blue shock wave towards a large rock, it then exploded into pieces leaving nothing. Natsu then dropped to one knee as he panted."The hell? It feel's like it was draining my magic really fast."

_**"I'm not surprised, that sword draws in magic power faster then your used to. But, I'm surprised. You were able to get off a Azure Fang without passing out."**_

"Azure...Fang?"

* * *

"Afterwards, I began learning techniques for Dorruga" Natsu said as he held up his sword.

"Is that that thing really that powerful?" Mira asked. Natsu then handed her the sword.

"Take it out, but slowly." Natsu warned her.

"Huh? What are you talking about, you think I can't take a little magic pressure?" She then began drawing the sword, suddenly her eyes widened, she then felt like she was under tremendous pressure, as she gritted her teeth a little._"What the hell?! I feel so...heavy. Is this thing draining my magic?!" _She then quickly dropped the sword on the table, then began breathing a little harder.

"Mira, are you alright?" Erza asked as she got up and tried help her.

"I-i'm fine, it just took me by surprise there." She said as she chuckled a little. She then looked at Natsu."How the hell do you even use this thing? I felt my magic and strength were getting sucked out of me."

"Well, I did train to use it for a while. It's not easy to use, and if you can't focus your magic properly..well, you know now." He said as he chuckled a little.

"So, the only way to kill that dragon is with this sword huh?" Gray said.

"Um.." Everyone looked at Flare as she spoke up. "That dragon...does it have a name?" Natsu then looked down, his hair foreshadowing his eyes. The atmosphere seemed to get tense around Natsu as they listened.

"..It's name...is,"

"Excuse me, Natsu Dranigon?" Natsu was interrupted, as everyone looked at a frog like person in robes addressing Natsu.

"Who's asking?" Natsu said narrowing his eye at the messenger.

"The Council has summoned you, regarding they're previous-" He was interrupted as Natsu displayed annoyance in his voice.

"Look, I already told them that I wasn't interested, so tell them to stop bothering me."

"My apologies but I have strict orders to bring you to them, willingly or non willingly." He said as two guards walked up to them.

"And I told THEM to go find someone else!" Natsu slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone nearby as he was losing his patience.

"Please don't make a scene here, we wouldn't want have any kind of accident here now would we?" The frog said as the guards stepped closer to put the cuffs on Natsu. Natsu then swatted them away, as the guard stepped away as Natsu stood up. They looked at each other for bit. Natsu then sighed in defeat.

"...Tch, fine, damn politics. Sorry guys looks like I have to take care of something."

"Hey wait, why is the council calling Natsu? Has he done something?" Erza demanded.

"This is official Council business, this issue is between Mr. Natsu and the Council. Please do not interfere."

"Hey! She asked you a question, you toad!" Natsu then held up his hand to silence Mira, he then turned and smiled at her.

"It's alright Mira, it's probably nothing. I'll see you guys back at the guild."

"B-but.." Mira wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. Natsu then walked up to her, then looked into her eyes, as he said.

"Don't worry about it, the sooner I see what these geezers want, we'll finish our tour, kay?" She then felt her cheeks get red, as she looked down.

"F-fine...geez." Natsu then left with the messenger and his guards as they headed for the train station. Everyone looked a little worried for they're pink haired comrade, especially Erza, who had a bad feeling for some reason.

_"I don't know what they want you for Natsu, but...be careful." _ She thought as Natsu was finally gone from they're sight.

* * *

**Booyah! I am on roll with this story! Keep the views coming people!**


	12. More Than Friends?

**Chapter 12**

"Uuugh, someone just put me outta my misery already.." Natsu moaned, he had gotten off the train and was currently walking with the messenger, as they were making they're way to the Magic Council meeting. Natsu noticed a rather large building in front of him as he thought.

_"First time was annoying, who knows what they want now." _

"Mr Dranigon, please wait here." The frog messenger said. They were now standing in front of the doors, he went inside and Natsu waited. Natsu stood they're waiting for him. As he was waiting there, Natsu decided to look around while he waited. The town he was in looked like it was full of life as he smiled. He failed to notice someone come up behind him and put they're hands on his eyes.

"Guess who~?" The feminine voice said.

_"...Oh boy." _Natsu thought as he had a good idea who the voice belonged to. "Ultear, is that you?" He said as if he was annoyed.

"Ahh, your so cold Natsu-kun." She then wrapped her arms around him and pressed her chest against his back, as she smiled.

"it's been 5 months since we last saw each other, you don't call or write, I was getting very lonely~." She said as she pouted.

"I don't recall ever having to inform you of everything I do." Natsu said as he tried to hide a blush from having Ultear pressing her chest against him more.

"Also, I wouldn't need to tell you, seeing as how you were following me from Oshibana to the Guild masters meeting."

"Oh my, your as sharp as ever. How did you notice I was there?" She said curiously.

"What are you talking about, I could smel-" Natsu then clamped his mouth shut, as he realized what he was about to say. Ultear had a smirk on her face as she was now whispering in his ear.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you~?" Natsu then turned a little red as he was trying to ignore her.

"A-anyway, what does the council want? Did it have something to do with that Lullaby monster?" Ultear then got off him, Natsu then turned around to see a young woman with white skin, black hair down to her shoulders, she wore a white kimono that showed off her chest and legs .

"It would appear so, they needed someone to take the fall for the incident. Someone had told them of your...recent activities."

"Gee, I wonder who." Natsu said sarcastically, staring at her as if he knew.

"How mean, why would you suspect someone like me?" She said innocently. Natsu sighed. The doors then opened and out came a blue haired man with white robes and a strange tattoo on his eye, he smiled as he walked towards Ultear and Natsu.

"Natsu, they are ready for you." He said as he and Natsu were about to pass each other, he then said,"I wouldn't associate with Erza anymore if I were you." Natsu then stopped, he narrowed his eye as he ignored him and continued walking toward the council doors as they closed behind them.

It was dark inside as he noticed the room was quite large. A voice then said."Natsu Dranigon, step towards the center."

Natsu did what the voice asked and walked to the center of the room. The lights then came on to reveal the council members sitting above him as they looked down at him.

"Natsu Danigon, do you know why you have been summoned to this council?" One member said.

"More or less, spit it out already." He said bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"How dare you! Show some respect for thi-"

"That's enough Org. Natsu Dranigon, the reason we have called you here is because of two things."

"And they are?" Natsu asked narrowing his eye.

"Firstly it was our last request, do you still not wish to become part of the Wizard Saints?"

"I told you I didn't know that guy was a Saint. Because I beat that one guy, you people assume that I would want to actually take the position." Natsu said.

"May I ask as to why you refused the position?" Another member asked.

"I told you already, I don't want to deal with that crap, I prefer to live by my own rules."

"How can you refuse?! To become a Wizard Saint is an honor! You probably won't get another offer like this in the future!" Org shouted.

"That's what you said last time, yet look where we are." The councilmen was furious, as Ultear giggled.

"Look, I know you guys are looking for the strongest, and noblest mages around Fiore, but trust me, I'm more crazier then noble." He said with a wolfish grin. The council member then sighed.

"Very well, we will stop being persistent. And now the second issue at hand. Do you recall the meeting between the guild masters that took place a few days ago?"

"Now look, all I did was take out that monster and saved those ungrateful villagers. " Natsu said in his defense.

"True, you did. But you destroyed they're village in the process, as punishment, you will be sentenced to jail for the next two days."

"...WHAT!? Are you kidding me?! Why only me, at least throw that jackass Gray in jail too!" He protested.

"If you are referring to the Fairy Tail wizard, Gray Fullbuster, our reports say that he, and the members of Fairy Tail were merely spectators, as you alone were the cause of damage to the village." A council member said as he looked at a piece of paper.

"That's total bullshit! who tol-" Natsu then stopped and glared at Ultear, who shrugged smiling innocently. He then felt a tick mark as he thought._"You crafty witch! I'll get you for this one day, just you wait!"_ Ultear seemed to understand him as she tried to hold back a chuckle.

"So, what's next, you guys want me to go push a boulder up a mountain or something? Actually, you know what i'd rather do that then sit in jail. Please, can't I do that instead, pretty please?" He said putting his hands together.

"No, that will be all. Guards!" The Council then called a few guards to escort Natsu down to the prison, Natsu then grumbled, as he went reluctantly with them.

* * *

_**Underground Prison Cells...**_

Natsu was being taken to his cell as the guard guided him. They were almost they're, but Ultear was standing in they're way. "I'll take it from here." She said as she grabbed Natsu." But, I'm supposed to..." Ultear then sent him a glare as he then began marching away with a "Yes, Ma'am." She then took Natsu by the arm and began walking to his cell.

"So, are you the new escort down here?" Natsu said sarcastically.

"How mean, you know I would only do this for you~." She said acting hurt.

"This doesn't change the fact that you freakin' ratted me out."Natsu said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh my, I've been a bad girl, are you going to punish me~?" She said as she put his arm between her breasts. Natsu then went red as he turned away.

"D-don't be an idiot. And stop c-clinging to me so much." She then smiled even more as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Why, you don't like it?" Natsu then sighed as he gave up and tried to regain his composure.

"..Sorry I didn't say hi, I was busy." Natsu said as he had a frown. Ultear noticed this and began clinging to him tighter.

"It's alright, I've been busy to as of late ."

"I assume that your doing well nowadays since..you know." Natsu said.

"Well, they gave me back my position..if you weren't there at the time, i'd probably be down here." She said as she looked around at the old cells.

"Well it's not like you did anything wrong, right?" She then made a noise of surprise, and then looked down and smiled.

_"I am not as innocent as you think Natsu..." _

"And besides, I couldn't very well just leave you like that." He said with a smile. Ultear then felt a bit guilty as he said that, and...something else."Oh Natsu, that kind of good side of yours is going to get you hurt one day.." She quietly said.

"Hm, what did you say?" Natsu asked as he wasn't quite paying attention.

"It's nothing, just thinking about something is all." She said with a fake smile.

"Anyways, I assume you aren't here to talk about the past?" Natsu's expression was more serious now.

"No, truth be told I had something to ask you." She said. Natsu raised his eyebrow." Are you...going to join that guild?" She asked with a frown.

"...I don't know."They then had reached the cell, as Ultear opened it and Natsu walked in. Ultear then closed the door and locked it. She was about to leave, before Natsu said.

"I don't know how your guild is treating you, but...if you need anything, just let me know." She stopped, then gritted her teeth as she walked off feeling a little regret. Natsu then sighed as he sat down in the corner of the cell.

"You two seem two know each other rather well." Natsu looked to see the blue haired man standing in front of his cell looking at him.

"That isn't any of your business, and why are you here? Last time I checked , you were a council member, not a stalker." He said in a cold tone.

"Oh my, I did not mean to offend you in anyway, I just happen to be pass-"

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" Natsu demanded.

"I believe I told you to stay away from Erza Scarlet. It would not be wise to be around her anymore if you value your life." He said with a evil smile.

"Hoh? Is that a threat, councilmen?" Natsu asked as he narrowed his eye.

"No threat, just a warning. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going, but know this, if you become a problem in the the future, you will be treated as everyone else in the days soon to come." He said as he walked off. Natsu scoffed as he sat down. He began thinking of all his past events with Erza, and began pondering on Siegrain's words._"The hell is he talking about"like everyone else"?...damn it...I'm so confused."_ Natsu then closed his eye and began to wait until his release.

* * *

_**2 days later, at Fairy Tail...**_

"AHHHH, when is Natsu coming back!?" Mira said as she kicked a table that knocked out a nearby guild mate. Everyone had been waiting for they're pink haired companion to return for 2 days. Some were thinking he wasn't coming back, those who said that were sent flying into a wall from Mira. Erza was worrying, if he did not return soon, then something bad must have happened.

"Calm down Mira, I'm sure he'll be back soon. You know how the council is, they probably had to question him about the incident with that monster." Makarov said, as he sat on the bar with his usual mug of booze.

"But it's been TWO DAYS! What the hell do they have to talk about for that long?! And we were in the middle of something important!" Mira shouted. She had been waiting for Natsu so they could finish they're "tour" of Magnolia. And that was ruined, thanks to that damn frog.

_"..Natsu, I don't know what happened, but you better get back here soon, otherwise Mira is going to destroy my entire guild!" _Makarov thought as he sighed. Flare was also worrying about Natsu as she sat with Lucy, Erza and Gray. They had decided to take Flare to the guild and show her around while Natsu was gone. But, it wasn't the same without Natsu there, as she sat there in gloom.

"Damn it, whens Pinky gonna show up? Thanks to him, Mira is going on a rampage." Gray said as he ducked to avoid a chair flying in his direction.

"Why is she so worked up, she doesn't really know Natsu that well anyway." Lucy said curious.

"Beats me, I'll never understand woman." Gray said as he sighed.

"Gray your clothes." Erza said in annoyance.

"Wh-, ah hell!" Gray then ran towards the guild doors to find some clothes. No sooner had he opened the doors he nearly ran into Natsu, as Natsu then kicked him back as he was sent flying back into the guild.

"Oi, don't come running at me with no clothes on you Perverted Snow Angel !" Natsu shouted as he was nearly tackled by the ice mage.

"Sigh, hey guys, sorry I took forever. Those damn council members wouldn't just dro-ACK!" Natsu was now being pinned to the ground by Mira as she had him by his arm, as she sat on his back.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" She shouted angrily.

"_I think he was getting to that.."_ Lucy thought as she sweat dropped.

"Wa-wait! Sto-p Mira, I can't feel my arm!" He said as he felt like his arm was dislocating. Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief, as Natsu finally returned. Mira finally got off of Natsu, as he felt like his arm was just about to fall off. Flare then all of a sudden came up and tackled and hugged him which surprised everyone.

"I'm so happy, I thought you weren't coming back!" She cried.

"Wait, calm down Flare! I was just gone for a couple days!" He said trying to calm her down.

"Hey.." Natsu then flinched as he saw the demonic aura of Mira and Erza who were cracking they're knuckles.

"I was worried to y'know." Mira said as she walked towards the two.

"I will not allow any indecent acts while I am in this guild." Erza said as she started drawing her sword. For some reason she was very annoyed that Flare and Natsu were so close to each other.

"Hey..just calm down. Lets talk about this.." Natsu nervously said.

"I'm scared, help me Cherry Hair!" Flare said as she hugged Natsu even tighter, which seemed to piss off the two s-class wizards further, as the whole guild could feel they're killing intent. He couldn't get Flare off of him, as the two closed in. He then did the only thing he could do to escape.

" Flare, please don't hate me for this!" Natsu then picked Flare up bridal style,which caused her to blush, he then began running for his life.

"HOLD IT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO GOING!?" Mira said as she started chasing after him.

"THEIR IS NO ESCAPE NATSU!" Erza said as she followed Mira. Everyone in the guild just couldn't believe the effect Natsu had on Erza and Mirajane. It was either amusing, or terrifying. It was then silent, as everyone just stared at the door.

"W-well then, how about we clean up now?" Lisanna spoke up as she sweat dropped.

* * *

"Whoa..(pant)..ok, I think we lost 'em." Natsu said as he and Flare were hiding in a alleyway.

"I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just thought you weren't coming back." She said as she felt ashamed.

"Ah, don't worry about it, if anything I brought this on myself." He said as he looked down in gloom.

"But, i'm sorry. I told you I would check on you afterwards, but I got I got sidetracked by everything else. I promise to make it up to you, so could you forgive me?" Flare was then blushing, she had thought that she just caused problems for him. Yet, here he was asking her for forgiveness.

"I-it's o-ok, if anything, I should be the one apologizing." She said with a frown. Natsu then bent down, and looked into Flare's eyes.

"For what? Even if you did cause a problem i'd help you get through it,because.." She then looked up at Natsu.

"..your my precious nakama , right?" He said with a toothy smile. Flare then felt tears in her eyes, she was so happy that Natsu was her friend, and that he was willing to go so far for her. She then smiled as she said,

"T-thank you."

"Mm! Anytime!"

"LOOK, OVER THERE!" Natsu then turned pale, as he slowly turned around to see Erza and Mira running in they're direction. Natsu thought about running away, but decided to just go with it as he just stood there. Mira tackled him to the ground as she had him in another hold.

"You got no where to run now!" She said as she held him down.

"I don't suppose we can talk about thi-"

"NO." Erza and Mira said in unison.

"Ok, now lets go finish our tour, we still have downtown to look through." Mira said as she got off him and took him by the arm.

"Hey, Mira! Stop clinging to him!" Erza said as she tried to yank him away.

"I'll do whatever the hell I feel like, you buzz off, Ginger!"

"Take that back, Demon!"

Natsu was now back to being used as tug of war, as Erza and Mira were fighting over him back and forth. Flare didn't know what to do, as she just stood there watching the two in fear. Natsu then sighed, as he thought.

_"Never a dull moment with these guys."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Cya in the next chapter!**


	13. Natsu and Cana

**Whoo, finally after a week long absence, I give you..ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_"UUuuugh..i'm am not going shopping with those two EVER AGAIN." _Natsu thought as he laid his head on the bar and moaned. He spent the rest of yesterday trying to keep Erza and Mira from fighting..and killing him in the process while they were out touring Magnolia. It was now the middle of the day as he was sitting at the bar. All the usual members were all there, then in walked Lisanna, as she came up to a sleeping Natsu.

"My sister seemed in a pretty good mood today, did something happen yesterday?" Lisanna asked as she came up to Natsu.

"Nothing I want to remember." Natsu flat out said as he lifted his head up, he had looked like he was tired. "As soon as I got back from shopping, apparently Flare didn't know how to order a room at the hotel. So I had to go fix that, then as soon as I got our rooms, she came in my room in the middle of the night and asked if she could sleep there. I said ok, and let her sleep on the bed while I was on the floor. THEN when I woke up, the hotel manager was complaining about how Flare's hair had clogged some of the plumbing in her room. After that, Lucy came over and wanted to know if Flare wanted to go shopping. Then I leave, come here, and pass out for two hours."

"W-wow, you must have it pretty rough." Lisanna said as she sweat dropped. " Ah, I know! I'll make you something that will cheer you up no time!" She happily said as she went to the kitchen.

"Sigh, thanks." He said to her before she went in the kitchen. He then looked back, and saw Lucy, Flare, Erza and Mira all chatting over at the table, as he then sighed and dropped his head on the table._ "Those four are by far the most tiring women I have ever met."_

"Ah, I was wondering if you were going to comeback alive or not." Natsu then turned his head towards the voice, Cana had just sat down near him, as she smiled .

"You know i'm still debating on that." Natsu groaned, as he sat up slowly.

"Haha, well at least your still in one piece. Going on a date with those two, you sure got balls." She chuckled, as she took another drink from her mug.

"It wasn't a date, more like if I bought one of them something, the other would demand why I didn't get them anything." Natsu said as he remembered.

"So? What happened?" Cana asked curiously.

". . . . .I blew half the jewels I saved up to make sure they didn't wage war over at the store. And now I only got enough left for this months rent." He said as he looked down in gloom. Cana felt sorry for this guy, as she patted his back.

"Ah don't worry about it. You just need to find a high paying request." She said.

"How, I don't even have a guild mark."

"Hmmm, well seeing as how your a temporary member, you would need someone to go with you." She said as she thought.

"Why don't you go with him Cana?" Lisanna said as she came back with Natsu's meal.

"Huh? Why?" She asked as she was confused.

"Well, your the one who brought it up, why not just do it?" She asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind but that's up to hi...huh?" She then felt really tired as everyone in the guild then stopped what they were doing and suddenly went to sleep. The guild doors then opened as a person dressed up like a ninja with staffs on his back had entered.

_"Who the hell is this guy?" _Natsu thought as he slowly watched him.

"Mystogan." Makarov said, as he grumbled.

"I'll be taking this request, I'll be back later." Mystogan said. He began to leave, but noticed Natsu, who was staring at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Natsu, i'm a temporary member here." He said introducing himself. "Why the hell'd you put everyone to sleep, got something to hide?" He asked as he looked around the guild.

"Mystogan doesn't like to show his face to people." Makarov said.

"Well then, I'll be leaving. Natsu..right? I look forward to seeing if you join or not." he said as he bagan leaving._ " He could withstand my sleeping spell..he's no ordinary mage."_ He thought.

"Wait, lift the sleeping spell first." Makarov said.

"5..4..3..2..1" And with a flash he vanished. And everyone woke up, feeling like they had a headache.

"Ugh, was that Mystogan?" A guild member said wearily.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked.

"Mystogan is one of the strongest in the guild." Gray explained as he got off the floor.

"But he puts everyone to sleep when he comes to get a request. No one except the master has seen his face." Mira said.

"I can't let that comment slide!" Everyone looked up to the second floor. The voice had come from a large blond man, wearing fancy clothes, and had a pair of magic head phones on his head. He also had a scar on his eye, as he smirked.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"Yet, another candidate for the strongest." Gray said as he narrowed his eyes up at the man.

"Laxus!" Mira growled.

"Since when did you get here?" Another guild mate asked.

"I pop in from time to time. And regarding that comment Mira, I HAVE seen Mystogan too." He said smugly. Natsu decided to ignore Laxus as he thought that he was just some guy with big ego.

"Hmm, I don't recognize you, you must be that "Temporary" member I heard about." Laxus said as he looked at Natsu. Natsu kept eating, as he ignored Laxus. "Hey, are you deaf or something? I'm talking to you, you piece of trash!" He shouted a bit annoyed at Natsu.

_"What's this guy's deal? I'm pretty sure he knows I don't want to talk to him." _Natsu thought as he was fighting back the urge to glare at the guy.

"HEY YOU PINK SHIT, ANSWER ME!" Laxus shouted in a more demanding tone. Natsu then gritted his teeth, as he felt like he was gonna blow at any moment.

_"Oh he is SOOO dead meat if he doesn't stop it with the Pinky!"_ Natsu then stood up, and then glared up at the blond, he tried to look friendly, but everyone could tell he was pissed.

"Do you need something pal?" He asked.

"Hoh, so you can hear me, good, now listen up. Fairy Tail doesn't need any weak ass mages like yourself and the creepy bitch over there." He said pointing at Flare. "So if I were you, i'd leave and never show my face here ever again!" He said as he smirked.

"Laxus, leave him alone! If you don't, i'm gonna come up there and-" Mira got cut off, as Laxus interrupted her.

"Or what Mira? You can't beat me, no one can! I'm the strongest, their is no one who could beat me here!" He laughed. Mira was about to go up there and teach him a lesson, but she stopped when she and everyone heard something from Natsu.

"You know, I'm pretty damn close to going up there and shoving my foot up your ass." Natsu said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Heh, why don't you come up here then?" Laxus taunted him.

"Careful what you wish for." Natsu said as he glared at him.

"Your an interesting one, no one usually has the balls to talk back to me." Laxus said with a amused grin.

"I don't need balls to talk back to you, i'll kick your smug ass to the moon and back if you don't shut your hole, blonde." Natsu was now in a glare contest, as Laxus was a little annoyed at his comment._  
_

"You better watch what you say you little smart ass. If you think for a second here that you would even last a second against me, then your even dumber than what I first took you for." Laxus said as he continued staring down at Natsu.

"Laxus, that's enough." Makarov said as he looked up at his grandson.

"Tch, whatever, this guy is boring anyway." Laxus scoffed, as he turned and disappeared from they're sight. Natsu then took a deep breath and let it it out as he tried to calm down his body heat. He then sat down, and continued eating.

"Whoo, for a minute there I thought they were going to fight." Macoa said as he sighed in relief.

"That kid is something else if he pissed Laxus off." Wakabe said.

"Damn, i'm surprised you didn't charge the guy after all his taunting." Cana said as she looked at Natsu in amazement.

"I was THIS close to it." Natsu said as he held his fingers up.

"Well, good thing you didn't, people who aren't s-class can't go upstairs."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked. Cana explained to him about the s-class requests.

"Oh, so I guess he would have got me in trouble if did." Cana nodded._  
_

"It's fine, it's not like you knew anyway. So anyway, regarding your jewel situation.." Natsu had forgotten all about his current predicament, as he made a sound of surprise.

"I'll go with ya, I've been needing a few jewels anyway to buy some more cards." She said as she went up to the request board. She looked for a few minutes then picked out one. "Alright, this should do it!" She happily said, Natsu took a look at it and then his eye widened.

"500,000 for escorting a shipment?"

"Pretty simple huh? This should be cake if it's just simple escort." Cana said confidently. Natsu narrowed his eye at the request."Hm, I guess it would be that easy huh?" He said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Cana couldn't quite hear him.

"Nothing, when did you want to leave?" He asked.

"Hmm, let's go tomorrow, I'll come get you when it's time to leave." Natsu nodded in agreement. He then finished his food, and stood up.

"Thanks for the food Lisanna, I gotta go train." He then got up and headed for the door.

"Hey, you mind if I tag along? I'm kinda curious about what kind of magic you use." Cana asked.

"Huh? Well, I don't mind." And with that, the two then walked out the door. Malice could be felt coming from the table of the four woman, as they watched Natsu leave with another woman.

* * *

_**Outskirts, in the forest...**_

Natsu and Cana had been walking for about an hour as Cana let out a yawn, as she stretched. "Man, are we almost there? We should be far enough from Magnolia, right?"**  
**

"Almost there, just keep moving." Natsu was beginning to wonder about bringing her along._"It's just past that ridge" _They then walked up and over the ridge as they stared down at a large open area. Cana noticed that their were craters in the ground as she looked around at the open area.

_"He must come here often."_ She thought.

"Well then.." Natsu then took off his jacket, then unzipped his vest to reveal a 6 pack and muscular upper body. Cana blushed as she watched him strip. "I guess I'll start off with the sword. Hey Cana, could you go over there? I don't want to accidentally hurt you when I use this spell." She then snapped out of her trance, as she nodded and went a fair distance from Natsu.

All of a sudden his body began glowing a bluish color as it was flashing." HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He roared, as his body was catching azure flames had enveloped him. He kept pushing out massive amounts of magic, as Cana was watching in awe of the power he was putting out. She then noticed the ground started catching fire.

"Holy crap, he's so flaming hot that he's catching the surrounding area on fire!" She said, as she tried to shield herself from the intense heat.

_"C'mon, just a little more!" _Natsu thought, as he continued putting out more magic, till it looked like a large geyser that was now above the trees. He kept it up for a few more moment's until the flames began to slowly die down, as the rest of the area started to cool down. He then dropped to his knees as he panted. Cana then ran up to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked as she offered Natsu a hand, which he took and stood up.

"Y-yeah...I..just needed to vent out my magic." He said a little wearily.

"Why? I thought you were going to practice with your magic?" She asked confused.

"Well, yes and no. Today i'm going to practice with my sword.." He then re-quipped with what little magic he had left as he summoned his sword. "This sword puts strain on the body because when I use a technique, it takes a certain amount of magic to use one. So, I practice trying to control the amount by draining most of my magic first, but even then it gets tricky.."

"How so?"

"You see, if the sword doesn't have enough magic in it, it can't use the techniques. So as a alternate source of power, it takes the strength of the user and converts it into magic." He explained.

"So, your magic is always being drained when you use it?" She asked.

"Only when I take it out, the scabbard has a spell on it that keeps the sword from drawing in magic, which is why I always keep it in..unless of course I need to slay a dragon." He said as he chuckled a little.

"But, if the scabbard keeps the magic from being drawn, how do you-?"

"Use the techniques?" She nodded.

"It's because of my dragon slayer magic. It has the ability to nullify other types of magic. You see, the sword feeds on whatever kind of magic the user has, and turns it into the technique. Like say if Gray used it, it would be ice-based attacks, or if I use it,-"

"It would be fire-based." Cana interjected. Natsu then nodded. He then drew out the sword as he cringed a little. He then began swinging it downwards as he practiced. Cana then used one of her cards to summon a chair as she sat down and watched him practice. It had been 30 minutes, as she felt a little bored, as she thought she would get to see something flashy, not some sword swing practices._ "Hmm, why did I even bother coming out with him again?.." _She couldn't quite put her finger on it as she pondered. It must have been around the time after the drinking contest with him, that she started noticing him more.

"So, Cana?" Cana perked up at the mention of her name, as she turned her head towards Natsu. "What do you think of Fairy Tail?"

"What do I think...hmm, well, everyone can be rowdy sometimes, and we get into fights frequently, but I don't mind it." She said as she tried to come up with a answer.

"You like it there then?" Natsu asked as he got into a stance with his sword.

"Yeah, I guess you could call everyone there my second family, so to speak." She said as she smiled.

"Family...huh?" Natsu then swung his sword in several directions as he spun around while moving forward as he slashed through the air, and swung horizontally and let loose a small shock wave, which then disappeared in mid air. He panted a little, as looked at Cana. "I don't even understand the meaning anymore." He said as he slowly got into another stance. "When I was a kid, I never even had a family, or rather I didn't even know who they were." He then started stabbing the front of him at a fast speed,until it looked like several swords were in front of him. For the last lounge he pulled his arm back and then lounged it forward, which let forth a blast of air as the bushes in front were rustling from the wind Natsu had made.

"Everyday it was just me..no one wanted me. But it never bothered me, I just did my best to survive." He said as he now sheathed his sword and sat down at a nearby tree."Then afterwards the village was attacked by some slave traders. I managed to get away..but not before one of the bastards took my eye." He said as he put his hand on his eye patch.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to bring up your past." Cana apologized. She felt guilty, as she felt like she just opened some old wounds he didn't want to talk about.

"It's not like I was trying to hide it, I just...don't know what a family is." He said as he reached towards the sky. Cana then walked up to him and then sat down next to him." Well, I kinda get where your coming from, the truth is, I never knew my mother. And my father...he doesn't even know i'm his daughter. So, I decided that if I become S-class, i'd tell him the truth." She said as she looked up at the sky."But, even then, i'm not even sure I can even do it. Kinda dumb huh?" She said as she chuckled a little.

"I don't think it's dumb." Natsu said plainly, as she looked at him in surprise."If you think you can be S-class and tell him the truth..then just do it." Cana then laughed, as she thought he was joking."Hahaha, easier said then done. I'd be lucky to even get picked for the S-class exam to begin with."

"How do you get picked?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it's based on the performance of how you did on jobs, and if the master picks you." She explained. Natsu then smiled and stood up.

"Well, I guess I better do my best to make sure not to slow you down tomorrow." He said with a toothy grin. Cana then made a noise of surprise. He then offered his hand as she looked up at him."Lets do our best, Cana!" She then smiled and took his hand as she stood up.

"Yeah, lets do it!" She said as she felt fired up. He then felt weary, as he leaned forward and fell on her which surprised her as she was a little red.

"H-hey! What are you-" She then noticed that he had his eye closed as he was snoring a little. _"He must be tired."_ She then sat back down at the tree and put his head on her lap, as she stroked his pink locks._"It's softer then it looks." _She then looked up at the sky as the sun went behind the clouds.

_"I should be able to...well, this guy seems to think so."_ She chuckled as she looked down at Natsu. She then felt tired, as she began closing her eyes as they were now sound asleep in the middle of the forest.

* * *

**Well here's one for you guys, hope you enjoyed it! See Ya in the next one!**


	14. The Job

_**Chapter 14...**_

It was now late, as the sun was setting behind the mountains. Natsu was sleeping comfortably as he was now starting to wake up.

"MmMmm..huuh?" He was slowly opening his eye but for some reason he couldn't see anything as he tried to lift his head but he felt like he was being held down._"Ok, why can't I move?"_ He then turned his head and he thought he saw..someones legs? He then looked up, and his eye widened. He was sleeping on Cana's lap!

_"Wh-what is going on here? Last I remember I was training and then..I think I passed out. _Uh, hey Cana?" She then leaned forward, as she was smothering Natsu with her breasts, as he couldn't breathe.

"Mmmph!" Natsu was trying to wake her up, but she just kept cuddling his head as she seemed to be enjoying the feeling. He was flailing his arms around as he tried to get her to wake up. His breathing tickled her, as she then stopped suffocating him, and sat up.

"Mm..? Did I fall asleep?" She said as she stirred, she then looked down, and her eyes met Natsu, who looked like he was passed out...again.

"Huh? Hey Natsu, you awake?" She then started poking at him.

"J-just barely." He said as he was breathing really hard. She was still holding on to him as she looked around.

"Uh oh, looks like we fell asleep for too long. It's almost dark." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, we better get back and get some rest. Otherwise we won't be able to go on the job tomorrow properly." She then let go of him, as he then sat up, he was a little red as he was thinking._"They were...really soft...WAIT! What the hell am I thinking!? I'm not a pervert damn it!"_ he mentally was kicking himself.

"Well, lets go." She said as she stood up and stretched.

"R-right." Natsu said as he stood up. They were walking through the forest, it was a bit awkward, as the two hadn't said a word since they left the training area.

"..So," Cana decided to break the silence.

"Huh?" Natsu said as he turned to her.

"I decided to leave tomorrow in the morning, is that ok?"

"Sure." It was then silent again as they continued they're walk through the forest.

"So...how did it feel?" Natsu then tripped and fell, that question had taken him off guard as he was a little red.

"H-h-h-hh-how did it feel?!" He sputtered.

"Yeah, when you release all that magic? Don't you get hot or anything?" She was curious, she never saw some one who could put out that much fire magic, and not get a single burn. Natsu on the other hand then breathed a sigh of relief.

_"So that's what she meant._ Well, it feels a little hot at first, but I get used to it after a while. My body is immune to fire based attacks, that's why I can be enveloped by fire and not get burnt." He explained.

"Huh." She said as she now understood."So, what was it like traveling all over Fiore? See any interesting places?" She asked, as she tried to keep the conversation going.

"Oh yeah! I've seen lots of cool places! There was even a cave I found once that was made of pure crystal! And I also found a clear blue lake that had a giant turtle living in it! It was like a hundred feet long! Oh yeah, just outside of Hargon, their was.." He continued talking about all the places he'd seen, as Cana listened. She then smiled, she thought he was like a little kid.

"Wow, you must really like traveling."

"Well, I guess it just lots of fun." He smiled.

"Tell me more. What else have you seen?" Cana asked, she found it rather interesting. She'd normally not talk to someone that long, but Natsu was...

"ACK!" A little snake then dropped on her shoulder, as she then jumped and grabbed Natsu, which caused him to blush.

"W-what is it?!"

"Something fell on me!" She said as she hugged him tighter, he then felt her chest pressing against him as he was now blushing up a storm. He then slapped himself as he tried to focus."Uh, it's ok Cana. It's just a little snake." He said pointing to the slithery reptile. She then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um..you can let go now."

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" She quickly let go, as she was a little red._"That surprised me. My body just moved on its own." _She thought. As the two began walking again, a near by bush was emanating killing intent, as it watched the two.

"Damn it! That didn't even work, it just made them hug each other!" A voice said from the bush.

"W-why are we following these two again?" The bush sweat dropped.

"Because, we have to make sure they don't do anything..indecent." Another voice said.

"I-I need to get back to my apartment." A part of the bush said, as it started moving.

"Yeah, their's no point, they're already heading back in to town anyway." A voice agreed.

"Wait, we'll leave when they get out of the forest."

"But i'm getting twigs and leafs in my hair!"

"Shut up! Your not the only one here who's suffering!"

"Then why can't we go home already!? No matter how you look at it, they just fell asleep, and are heading back to they're apartments!"

"If one of you leaves, then they'll spot you for sure! You stay with us till they get to town!" The bush then began slowly following them, as it tip toed across the ground.

* * *

**_Magnolia..._**

"Woo, finally! For a minute there I thought we took a wrong turn." Natsu said, as they walked in to town, it now was night, as the moon shined down all over town.

"Fairy hills is that way, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said as she began walking in a opposite direction of Natsu.

"Mm, lets do our best tomorrow!" He said as he waved. She smiled as she waved back. "Oh yeah, Cana!" She then turned around, wondering if he forgot something."Thanks for keeping me company! It felt nice having someone to talk too!" He smiled as he then ran off to his apartment. Cana made noise of surprise, as she was a little red. She then smiled and continued walking down to Fairy Hills as she thought._"Whats with him, saying things like that outta the blue like that?...Heh, tomorrow should be interesting!" _She now was a little excited, as she now hurried to Fairy Hills.

* * *

_**Natsu's Apartment...**_

"Hoh boy..I can't wait to go to bed..._Crunch.._What the-?" Natsu was planning on just passing out on his bed as soon as he got back to the hotel, but he stopped, when he noticed leafs and sticks all over the floor, as it was trailing to Flares room. He then walked up to her door, as he put his ear against it.

"Oh no...I can't get it out. I knew I should have just stayed here." Flare's voice said. It sounded like complaining. Natsu then knocked on her door, as he heard a yelp.

"Hey Flare? Are you ok? Theirs like...stuff all over the floor."

"AH! I'm just fine..Ow!"

"I'm coming in."

"Huh? Wait!" Natsu then opened the door, and the first thing he saw was hair wrapping around his eyes. "Hey! What are you doi-?!"

"Please, close the door!" She said. Natsu closed the door as he then making sure not to crash into anything, as Flare had him blindfolded with her hair.

"Flare? Is something wrong?"

"I...ery..ing." She mumbled.

"What, I can't hear you?"

"I'm not wearing anything." She said.

"What!? I'm sorry, I'll leave right no-" He started getting up, but Flare jerked him back.

"Wait...I need help." She said a bit shyly.

"W-with what?" Natsu said, a bit red.

"I got stuff stuck in my hair, and it's all tangled, I can't get it out my self." She said.

"Fi-first put something on."

"Bu-but, it's harder to get it out that way." She said as she blushed.

"Well how am I supposed to help then?" Her hair then slowly came of his face as she sat on the bed, facing away from Natsu.

"I-if it's you, then I don't mind." Natsu then looked toward her, she had her back to him, as her hair covered her back, It looked like a mess though.

"Flare, what happened to your hair? It looks like it was drug through the forest floor."

"B-because...that's..well.." She then felt guilty. She couldn't lie to her friend, he would hate her for sure if he found out that she was following him. She then felt someone sit behind her, as she felt her hair being untangled.

"Look, you don't have to answer, but if you needed help, you shoulda' said so." He said as he sighed. He continued pulling out the twigs and leafs out of her hair, and brushed it down with his fingers. One of his fingers had then touch the bottom of Flares back, as she flinched.

"Hah! Not there, it tickles~." She moaned erotically. Natsu was doing his best to focus on her hair, but the fact she was naked didn't help.

"S-sorry! My finger slipped." He apologized.

"I-its fine. Just..be gentle." She said, as she gripped her hair on her lap.

"Ok, i'm gonna pull it back." He said as his fingers raked through her red hair, as she was shivering a little.

"Ok, i'm almost done, i'm gonna get the ones on your head now." He said as she nodded. "Ok, keep still." He then pulled out a small pine cone. _"Wait, isn't this...was she out there too?" _He slowly realized that most of the stuff in her hair was from around the area he trained.

"Hey Flare?" She twitched." Did you follow me out in the forest today?" She was silent for a few moments. Natsu then heard her sobbing, as he then had his eye wide open. Why was she crying? "Um, look. I don't mind if you follow me. But if you needed something you should hav-"

"I..I'M SORRY!" She then spun around, and hugged him, as they fell on the bed.

"W-wait! What are you sorry for!?" Natsu said as he tried to ignore her laying on top of him._"Why do I keep finding myself in these situations lately!?"_

"I wanted to go with you, but you and the brown haired girl looked like you didn't want anyone there..I just wanted to watch too! Please don't hate me!" She said as she sobbed. Natsu made a noise of surprise. "I won't do it again..so..please..don't.." She sobbed. She then felt Natsu wrap his arms around her,as she was surprised.

"Its ok. I'm not mad or anything. If you wanted to come to, then I would have brought you along." He reassured her. She buried herself in his chest, as she continued to cry. After a few minutes, she slowly got up.

"So..your not mad?" She asked as Natsu wiped her tears away.

"I'd never be mad at you. Theirs nothing you could do that'd make me angry with you. So, please stop crying." She then smiled a little, Natsu was the most nicest person she thought. She felt safe with him at her side, as she then smiled at him. 'Th-thank you!" Natsu smiled...and then realized he was staring at her from the front. Flare then made noise of surprise, she then looked at Natsu and realized she was practically sitting on him, as she blushed.

"I-i'm sorry." She then got off him, as he then sat up and turned the other way.

"M-me to!" He was now steaming, as he just got a glimpse of something that he would not forget anytime soon. _"D-damn! She's nearly as big as Cana-NO NO NO NO! I am stronger then this, stop thinking stupid!" _He then was smacking his head on the wall, as he tried to clear his head. Flare was a little confused at Natsu's behavior. Why was he smashing a hole in the wall with his head?

"Um, Cherry Hair? Are you ok?" He then looked back as he smiled a little, which looked weird, considering his forehead was bleeding.

"Oh, I'm just a little tired is all." He then scurried out the door as he closed it behind him. He then walked to his room, and fell face first on his mattress._ "I really need to be careful around these girls, why do they want to hang around me so much?...Gaaaauugh! I just don't get it!" _He was punching and whacking his pillow, as he just couldn't get these girls. He sighed as he turned over and closed his eye, as he wished this day would just end already.

* * *

_**Morning...**_

Cana was walking toward the hotel to get Natsu for they're mission, as she was unusually happy on this particular morning. She was wearing a red bikini top instead of her usual blue one. "Hmm, I wonder if I should of went with green?" She thought out loud. Truth be told, she was looking forward to going on the mission with Natsu, that she was trying to pick out a different top to see if he noticed. Of course, she told herself that she didn't have any thing to wear and it was lying around, so she decided to try it on, just for today.

She was walking, when she spotted Erza and Mirajane arguing over something near the hotel. She was curious so she went over to them.

"I'm telling you, something was up with those two! I heard they're rooms are next to each other!" Mira said to Erza who was standing there with her arms crossed.

"I thought we were here to ask her about coming to Fairy Hills. While it is true that they live next to each other, I don't think Natsu would do anything...strange." She said as she coughed into her armored hand."And besides, she was with us the whole time, I doubt she-"

"What are you two doing here?" Cana surprised the two as they jumped.

"C-Cana! Good morning." Mira said with a nervous look.

"Good morning." Erza said, as she tried to act like nothing was up.

"Morning, what are you two doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, we just decided to stop and talk about some stuff is all." Mira said grinning.

"Really? You decided to wake up on this particular morning, and are standing in front of Natsu's and Flare's hotel, just to talk?" She said, as she crossed her arms.

"W-we just wanted ask Flare if she wanted to come over and live at Fairy Hills." Erza tried to interject.

"(Yawn) I didn't get much sleep." Natsu said as he came out the doors. He then saw the three, as they then noticed him. "Morning guys." He said as he walked over to them.

"Good morning Natsu, how are you?" Erza greeted him.

"Oh, I didn't get much sleep, but I think i'll live." He said as he stretched."By the way, what are you two doing here, are you coming with us or something?" He asked sleepily.

"O-oh no, we just wanted to ask Flare if she wanted to come stay at Fairy Hills." Mira said.

"At seven in the morning?" Cana asked sarcastically.

"You can check if you want, but I don't think she's up yet." he said as walked over to Cana.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets grab breakfast then we'll leave." She said. He nodded as he yawned."Well, I'll see you guys later." He told the two, as they waved.

"Well anyway, lets go see if she's up yet." Erza then sighed in defeat as she followed Mira.

* * *

_**Cafe...**_

"Sorry I can't pay for my own food, I gotta hang on to my jewels till the end of the month." Natsu said as he was eating a large plate of food.

"Nah, don't worry about it. By the time we finish this job, we'll have plenty." She said as she took a drink of coffee. Much to her disgust, she put it down.

"Geez, can I get some beer or something over here?" She shouted to the chef over the bar.

"At this early? Forget it Cana, your going on a job aren't you? You'll be hammered before you even take a step out that door." The chef told her as he went back in the kitchen. Cana then whined.

"C'mon! It's not like we're doing anything hectic today!"

"You really need a drink this early?" Natsu asked.

"Darn right I do! I get a barrel's worth, at least once a day!

"Rrright." He said as he sweat dropped._"Does she even have a liver anymore?"_

"That aside, what's the request about?" Natsu asked, Cana looked into her bag and pulled out the request.

"Well lets see...it says we're going to have to go to some meeting point then we'll meet the client there for further details, but apart from that, it just looks like simple escort." Natsu then took it as he read it.

"From the reward they're giving out it must be important stuff." He said as he handed it back.

"Well, we'll find out when we get there." Cana said as she then took a bite of food. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you yesterday but I forgot too."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is Flare your girlfriend?" Natsu then nearly chocked as he had a bone stuck in his throat as he nearly spit out his food.

"Wh-WHA-(cough) THE HELL?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM!?" He shouted in bewilderment.

"Well, she seems kinda fragile, and she lives next to you, sooo I figured you two were like lovers or something." She said plainly, as she took another bite of food.

"Ok first of all, we are not like that! She just doesn't know that much of society, so I've been helping her adjust. Secondly, she's really shy around people so she just hangs around me." He explained.

"So..you two aren't even dating?" She asked._ "Why am I asking him these questions?" _

"No." He said plainly.

"Not even kissed?"

"No."

"Not even had se-?"

"WHAT ORDER ARE YOU GOING IN!?" He shouted with a tick mark. She then laughed.

"Hahaha! I'm just messing with you!" She felt for some reason a bit of relief.

"Tch!" Natsu then huffed as he looked away."Anyways, are we going to be leaving soon?" He said as he finished his plate.

"Yeah, lets get going." Cana was done with her fun, as she then paid for they're meal, and the two then headed out.

* * *

_**On the road...**_

The two were walking for hours as Cana was slouching. "Geez, why couldn't we take a train? They can't just put the meeting point at some random spot on the road, and expect people to find it!" she complained.

"I think that's the point. I mean, it would be kinda stupid to announce that your going to be shipping something to the whole country." Natsu said as he walked as if he was fine._"That, and I'd probably die from motion sickness.."_ He was glad that they didn't have to take the train this time.

"Ok, I need a break..lets rest here."

_"_Ok, lets stop." Natsu said as he re-quipped his canteen. He took a drink, and stopped to look around."Although, you do have a point. Where the hell are they?" He said as he looked around."Are we even in the right place?" Cana then took the request from her bag as she looked.

"It says we are, but I don't see anyone." She looked around, but then spotted something."Hey, is that it?" Cana pointed to something in the distance. Natsu then looked.

"It might be. Lets check it out." They then headed off road as they went to go investigate. After a few minutes, they arrived. It was a giant metal wagon like thing with a big lizard pulling it. Their were two men standing next to it as they then noticed Natsu and Cana, as one of them went over.

"Can I help you two people?" He asked.

"We're here about the request. You needed some mages to escort your cargo." Cana said, said as she showed them the request.

"Ah, thank you. This place has been nasty with bandits for the last few months, so we've been having trouble getting are cargo across the country side."

"Well, don't worry. We'll get you and your cargo safely to its destination." Natsu said. He then noticed three other men hanging out near the wagon. "Who are they?" He asked pointing to them.

"Ah, they are here to protect the shipment just like you." Natsu narrowed his eye at the men, as he felt a little uncomfortable." I thought that the request was for Fairy Tail Mages?"

"We sent out the request to several guilds. You, and those guys are the ones who decided to take the job. Is that going to be a problem?" He asked. Natsu just looked at Cana as she shrugged."No, we won't have a problem."

"Good! After a few minutes I'll explain the route and what we will be escorting." He then walked off. Natsu then looked at the three mages again._ "Why would they ask multiple guilds? I thought Fairy Tail was the best out here?"_ He then motioned Cana to come over, she did and he whispered.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Something is a little weird here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Just a feeling is all." He then walked towards the wagon, as Cana was curious as to what he meant, but decided to ignore it, as she followed him. After a few minutes, they all gathered around in a circle.

"Thank you all for coming. I will now discuss the route we will take." He then brought out the map, as he showed them it.

"We'll be crossing this valley, it's occupied by at least 7 different bandit gangs with some rouge mages acting as the leaders."

"How long will it take to get through the valley?" Cana asked.

"If theirs no trouble, about two days." He then folded the map as he then walked over to the wagon. "And this, is what you all will be protecting." He then lifted the tarp. Everyone stared at the cargo with wide eyes.

"Heh! So that's why you needed help from more than one guild." One of the other mages said.

"Damn, I didn't think i'd feel safe guarding this thing. You can count me out!" One of the other mages said.

"Huh? Wait-"

"I'm outta here too. You'd have to have a death wish to escort this thing." The other left.

"Please just lis-"

"Well, I have to follow him so, yeah." The other said. The other three mages left, as the client had looked down in gloom.

"Don't worry, we'll stay." Natsu told him.

"But...if this cargo doesn't get through the valley.."

"Leave it to us! We're Fairy Tail wizards, we always get the job done no matter what!" Cana said, the client then sighed." I guess I have no choice.., very well. We're counting on you two." He said as he and the other guy, went and pulled the tarp over the cargo.

"Natsu, was that-"

"We'll talk tonight." Natsu cut her off as he narrowed his eye at the wagon and it's cargo.

_" "Simple escort", my ass."_

* * *

**Ok! Been a week since I last updated this story! So keep up the reading, and I'll keep up the writing! **


	15. Simple Escort?

**_Chapter 15..._**

It was in the middle of the day, as Natsu and Cana were walking behind the moving wagon. They were protecting a shipment through hostile territory, but the "shipment" made them rather uncomfortable. The two hadn't said a word since they departed, so Cana was trying to come up with a way to start a conversation.

"I know you said we would talk about this tonight, but.." Natsu then turned towards her as he listened."..that lacrima, do you know what it is? You looked like you recognized it earlier." Natsu then made a sound of surprise as he then looked at the ground as they walked.

"Remember when I told you the other day about how I found a cave made out of crystals?" She nodded."Well, the thing is, is that the crystal was actually a highly flammable lacrima."

"Flammable?" Cana asked confused.

"Well, when I was walking around, a piece had caught fire when I was...looking at it, and it just went off like a firework." He remembered when he picked it up."Also, it was quite explosive too. It set off all the other lacrima, and it blew up half of the mountain I was camping at." Cana then made wide eyes.

"Wait...your telling me that.." She then looked at the wagon. "We're transporting THOSE crystals!?" Her eyes were popping out of her head when she realized the situation they were in.

"More or less." Natsu said as he looked at the wagon. He then made a noise of surprise, he then walked next to the wagon, as he shouted to the driver.

"HEY! Where did you guys pick up that lacrima anyway?"

"Huh? It was under a mountain east of the border, we were instructed by the council to transport it. Personally, I woulda' said no, but nobody knows how to get through the valley like I do."

_"The council? _Ok thanks!" He then walked back towards Cana. "Turns out the council is the one who wants this stuff."

"What the hell do those council members want with an explosive lacrima?" Cana asked in a irritated tone.

"Something else is also weird." Natsu said as he thought out loud.

"What?"

"Those three from earlier, they seemed to recognize it too." He said as he remembered how eager they were to leave. Cana was also thinking.

"Well if the council wants it, they must be pretty desperate if they are hiring mages, otherwise the army would be the ones babysitting these guys. You seem to be quite the cautious person huh?" She said as she smiled.

"Well, my father always taught me to be conscious of my surroundings. Even if I mess up, I try to learn from my mistakes instead of repeating them." He said with a frown._"I wonder if I even should say that, even after all that's happened?" _

"Natsu?" Cana asked, he looked like he was a little sad about something. He then looked up and smiled as he said,"Ah it's nothing." Cana could tell he was faking it, but she decided that was his business and that if he didn't want to talk about it, to just let be. It was getting late, the sun was starting to set behind the mountains.

"Alright! We're are going to stop here for the night!" The driver shouted. He parked the wagon right next to the road by a forest. The giant lizard then yawned, as the driver unhitched the wagon and petted it, as it went to sleep on the ground. "Keep a sharp eye out you two, we're in bandit territory now." The driver said as he got off the wagon.

"So now what?" Cana asked.

"Now, this is where you two keep the cargo safe till sun up. I'll be snoozin' over there. If anything happens, let me know." He said as he walked over to a near by tree, and set up his sleeping bag.

"Well, how you want to do this?" Natsu asked Cana.

"Well, I guess we'll watch in shifts. I'll watch till midnight, then we'll switch."

"Got it, let me know if you need anythi-" He then turned to the forest, as he narrowed his eye.

"What's wro-"

"Shh!" Natsu hushed her as he listened. He then re-quipped his sword, as he walked towards a tree. He was watching it as he looked at it intently, all of a sudden, the tree then shot out several wooden arrows as Natsu side stepped out of the way. He then shot a _**Azure Fang** _at the tree. As it exploded he jumped back, Cana then rushed to his side as she had her cards ready.

"What is it!?"

"I think their's someone there." Natsu pointed at the now destroyed tree.

"Huh? Waaaaaiit!" A voice called out from the forest.

"Identify yourself." Cana demanded.

"Cana? And the new guy." The person then came out of hiding. It was a girl with violet hair, and was wearing a white uniform, she also had a red bow in her hair, and was wearing glasses.

"Laki?" Cana asked, as she put her cards down."What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I was finished with a job down here, but the place was crawling with bandits. I thought you guys were one of them." She apologized, as she came up to them.

"We're transporting something through the valley, did you get lost or something?" Cana asked her.

"Y-yeah." She said as she nervously chuckled, she then looked at Natsu, as she greeted him. "I'm Laki, nice to meet you...Natsu, right?"

"Yep, I remember seeing you in the guild before, but I don't think I've met you yet." Natsu said as he thought back.

"Sorry about earlier, I mistook you for a bandit." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. That actually was pretty cool, was that some kind of wood magic?" Natsu asked as he smiled.

"Y-yeah, it's _**Wood-Make** _magic." Laki said, as she felt happy that someone thought her magic was cool.

"Wait, "Make"?...Doesn't Gray use something like that?" Natsu asked as he turned his head towards Cana.

"It's a type of molding magic, it's similar, but different." Cana explained."Gray's magic uses ice, Laki's is wood."

"Huh." Natsu said as he nodded.

"Um, would you guys mind if I stuck with you till you go back? I don't have a clue where I am." She pleaded.

"I don't mind, actually, we could use some extra help." Cana said.

"Hm?" Laki was wondering what it was, then Cana explained it to her. Laki then nodded."I see, no wonder they needed an escort."

"That thing is basically a powder keg waiting to blow, and i'm pretty much a walking lighter." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"That's true, if that thing got hit by a spell..hohh, this is making me excited." Laki said as she felt giddy. Cana just sweat dropped at her comment.

"I'm gonna go tell the driver we got one more helper." Natsu said as he made his sword disappear and walked off. The two girls were alone, as they were silent for a bit.

"Soo, you got the hots for that guy huh?" Laki bluntly said, Cana made a noise of surprise.

"Well that came out of nowhere."

"It's just that your wearing a different top then usual, I don't think I've seen the red one before." She noted, as she looked at Cana.

"I-I just had it lying around, and I've been meaning to try it on for some time." She said as she was a little red. Laki then had a weird grin on her face, as she got in Cana's face."Wow, I never thought i'd see the day you actually fell for someone. And he looks so innocent too." She said as she looked closer at Natsu, as he was talking with the driver. "But alas, in the end he's probably a pervert like every guy in the guild."

"I don't know, he wouldn't even glance at me, let alone stare." Cana said as she recalled the entire time, he had plenty of opportunities to sneak a peek at her, but he just faced forward the entire time.

"Then he's a dense pervert, either way you need to keep your guard up no matter who." Laki sighed, as Natsu came back. "He said it's fine."

"Hey Natsu, I've been wondering for a bit now, but have you decided on whether to join the guild or not?" Cana asked. Natsu just blinked a couple times, he then smiled."You'll know when we get back." Leaving Cana curious. "Hey Cana, let's switch. I'll take the first watch, you and Laki stay with the wagon. I think the farther I am from that thing the better." He chuckled. Cana then just shrugged."OK, we'll watch it, just let us know when you get tired." Natsu nodded as he then jumped into a near by tree and sat down as he was on the lookout.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Damn it, I didn't think they would stay with the wagon." A gruff voice said.

"Their was only two of them, it's not like we couldn't take them if we wanted to." Another voice said.

"Perhaps we should rethink this, if that cargo takes even one hit.." Another voice tried to reason, but was cut off.

"It won't, now stop your yapping already you idiots." A fourth voice said, as a person came out of the shadows.

"F-Frostbite?! Sorry, didn't see you enter." One of the men said, as they were bowing to the hooded figure.

"Just be ready to hit it when it enters the valley. Me and Ace are supposed to deliver that thing to the client by the end of the week."

"What does that guy need a crystal bomb for anyway? I heard rumors about how they had this huge ass cannon in his guild."

"It doesn't matter, we get it, we deliver, then get paid. Now move it!" He said angrily.

* * *

_**Back with the Wagon...**_

Natsu was keeping his eye peeled, as he was scanning the forest for anything unusual. He had been sitting in the tree for hours, but was starting to get bored, he honestly wish they would get attacked already. But at this point, he would settle for anything.

_"This has got to be the most boring escort I have EVER been on. But then again, I can't complain about the reward. I wonder if anything interesting is happening at the guild?" _In the short time he spent there, it was always so rowdy and never dull. At least there he could do all sorts of fun things.

"You see anything?" He looked down to see Laki calling up to him."Not unless mice count as a threat." He joked. He then jumped down, as he landed right next to Laki."Geez, i'm bored out of my skull...where's Cana?" He asked as he looked, but couldn't find her."She is currently taking a nap, she told me to switch with you next."

"I'm fine, I just wished something would happen already." He sighed, as he looked around.

"I could keep you company if you want." She offered.

"Sure, it beats the silence." He said as he and her sat down near a tree.

"So, what's your story?" Laki asked.

"My story?" Natsu asked confused.

"Ah, I meant where did you live, how you grew up, y'know, small talk." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm...Well I guess you could say that I grew up in a large village long ago...

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

Natsu, it's time for bed!" A young woman in a nun costume called out."Natsu! I'm not going to play this game with you, either you come out or i'll feed your share to the other kids!"

"Wait!" Natsu then came running in the woman's direction, as he was out of breath. The young woman then smacked him across the head, as he felt the bump on his head."Ow! Why'd you hit me!?"

"That's for coming after the tenth time I called you!" She said, as she scolded him.

"It's not my fault, I just went to get something!" He said as he had tears in his eyes. She then sighed as she bent down and wiped away his tears."What is it?" She asked, he then held up a red stringed necklace, it had a little silver dragon head on it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she looked at it.

"Well, I remember how you were saying how your birthday was coming up..s-so I used the last of my allowance to buy you it." He said, as he fidgeted.

"BAKA! Your only supposed to use that money to buy yourself food!" She shouted, Natsu then cringed, as he was scared of the young woman. She raised her hand as Natsu closed his eyes expecting to be hit. But then felt a hand run through his pink hair, as he slowly opened his eyes, He saw her smiling brightly down at him.

"Thank you, i'll treasure it." Natsu then made his toothy grin, as he was happy she accepted it. "Now, get to the table, everyone's waiting." Natsu then happily ran into the other room, as the young woman then smiled and put the necklace around her neck. She then looked at the little silver dragon head as she brushed her finger across it. _"A dragon, huh?"_

* * *

"That person was the only one who I could get along with, everybody else just saw me as a trouble maker." Natsu chuckled.

"Wow, she must have been like a mother for you right?" Natsu then made a noise of surprise. He had never thought of it that way before.

"Y-yeah, I guess you could say that."

"So i'm guessing you left the village and trained yourself to use magic?" She asked.

"..." Natsu was silent as his hair foreshadowed his eye, only showing his eye patch.

"Uh...Natsu?" Laki asked. Natsu then made another noise of surprise and then smiled.

"Ah, yeah, something like that." For some reason Laki felt that his smile wasn't real, in fact, it looked like it was almost forced.

"I see. So what do you think of Fairy Tail so far?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I like it. Everyone's nice_...except that asshole Gray_."

"Well, regardless if you decide to join or not, I could tell the guild's been more...lively since you came by." Laki said as she smiled.

"Really?" Natsu asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, so if you decide to join, i'm sure everybody would be happy." Natsu's eye widened. Never before has someone said that they had been happy he was around them. He then scoffed as he smiled.

"Thanks Laki, that means a lot." She then felt her cheeks get a little hot.

"Sure..."

* * *

_**Morning, on the road...**_

"(Yawn), man I can not wait till we get to the other end of this valley." Natsu said tiredly.

"We're almost out, just a bit further to go." The driver said. Laki and Cana were riding on the back of the wagon, as Natsu followed closely behind.

"Ha! This will be the easiest money I ever made if we don't run into anything!" Cana proclaimed.

"This seems rather too easy.." The driver said as he narrowed his eyes on the road."We've been traveling for hours, but we haven't run into any trouble."

"Maybe we've just been really lucky." Laki said.

"But this doesn't make sense! Normally we would need a dozen escorts just to get through here, what the devil is going on?!" The driver complained. Natsu had to agree with him, this was way too easy. He had been down in these parts before, and their were tons of outlaws wandering out here.

"Look, I can see the end of the valley up ahead!" Cana said as she pointed.

"Stop.."

"Huh?" The driver turned to Natsu.

"Stop the wagon." The driver did what he said and then stopped the wagon.

"What gives?" Cana asked in annoyance. Natsu then walked ahead of the wagon and then stopped. He closed his eye, as he was listening intently.

"What's he doing?" Laki asked. Cana shook her head as she was also equally confused at Natsu's behavior. Natsu then opened his eye and looked at the two mountains that looked like they formed a gate leading out of the valley.

_"Well, he has a point. But we gotta get out of here before night comes, otherwise we'll be sittin' ducks out here. _Ok, keep moving." Natsu motioned him to continue moving. He walked along side the wagon, and was looking everywhere for any signs of trouble. An hour had passed, still nothing. They were now at the end of the valley. Cana and Laki got off the wagon and stretched."Ok, well we've reached the end of the destination. Thank you three for the help, when the stuff gets picked up, we'll pay you, and part ways." The driver said. Cana nodded, as the driver went to give the lizard a drink.

"Well, you heard em, we just gotta stick around for a little bit longer, then we're done."

"That was surprisingly easy." Laki said with a smile.

"...Hey driver." Natsu came up and asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know this place too. It's usually a hot spot for all sorts of bad guys, but how come they didn't go for the shipment?"

"Like I said on the road, its weird. We should have at least run into Frostbite's crew."

"Frostbite?"

"Ah, he's one of the rouge mages I was tellin' you about. His territory was at the end of this valley."

"Wait, Frostbite? I think I heard that name from one of the guys I took out earlier on my job." Laki said.

"Maybe Laki took out all the bandits." Cana joked.

"No, after the 40th one, most of them started running." Natsu and Cana just sweat dropped at how plainly she said that.

"Well, lets hope your little rampage discouraged them from getting any ideas." Cana said as she sighed.

"How mean, you make me sound like a monster." She huffed.

"Anyways, keep a sharp eye out. Until whoever comes to to pick this up gets here, we need to keep an eye on the-" Cana said.

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

"What was that?!" Cana shouted as the group turned to see the sides of the mountain collapsing.

"ROCK SLIDE!"

* * *

**Geez, it's been a while since I last updated this story. I was making some spell checks on the other chapters. Anyway, i'm going to end this arc in the next chapter, then we'll get straight to the Galuna Island arc.**

**Till then, laters!**


End file.
